


A Trio of Misfits

by Sabinarius



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, come for the fluff stay for the feels?, multiverse characters, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 51,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinarius/pseuds/Sabinarius
Summary: Our two little bitties have been through a lot, so what happens when they meet a human that's hurting just as much as they are?





	1. Alone at the shelter

  
"Mummy! What's wrong with that that baby blue? His face is all messed up and yucky!"

Papyrus death glared the pair as the kid's mother dragged them by the hand across to the play pen on the other side of the store, only stopping when he could no longer see them from his view in the shared tank. He turned around with concern as he watched his little brother hide deeper within his little pillow fort, curled up to the point no-one would even know he was there.

He sighed as he sat down facing the glass wall, watching with disinterest as humans bustled about the shop, cooing over their new little companions. Today started out so well too, he managed to convince his bro to go for a quick walk around the store before the keepers opened up for the day. Granted he mainly stayed behind the selves or where he was sure no one would notice, but papyrus would take any progress he could get. It's been a while since he managed to get his brother to do anything without a dark cloud looming over his head, and that noisy little brat put him right back to square one.

He knew he was between a rock and a crazy place here. Baby blues were actually one of the most popular when it came to adoptions, but that's because they all shared a key fundamental trait; they were damn cute. Their bubbly personalities, the way they jumped around always up for an adventure, hell their eyes lights turned to literal stars when they get overly excited. They were affectionate and friendly and the small, slightly chubby, little blueberries always drew attention because they were just plain adorable.

But that wasn't how people would describe his little brother, not anymore at least.

Since they made it back here, away from that hellhole, his brother was a little doubtful anyone would want them again, more specifically, want him at all. As the days turned into months without humans even looking at their direction without a disgusted grimace on their face, it really didn't leave room for the little hope he had left.

Bitties needed love to survive, it was just how they were made to be, and it didn't help that a baby blue was affectionate by nature. Pap didn't want to think about it, but he knew if he wasn't there to make sure blue ate something during the day, or to calm him down after his nightmares, there wouldn't be much of his brother left but a pile of dust.

He made his way to their little pillow fort at the back corner of the tank, ducking his head down as he went inside. He sat down next to his brother, closest to the entrance, wrapping an arm over his shoulders and pulling him close. His brother didn't react at first, empty eye sockets staring at the wall in thought, until eventually he slowly rested his skull against the other's worn orange hoddie, just encouraging pap to tighten his hold, rubbing his hand soothingly against the chipped and scratched up surface of his brother's arm. Listening for the chatter outside to calm down for the day, and the chime of the door as it got less and less frequent.

Maybe he can ask mama cry if they can help her out in the back room tomorrow, his bro always likes to help her out, at very least he'll be moving around.

Maybe if he's really lucky he could even get a smile from his... heh... _blue_ companion.

Then again, he's never really been one for much luck, has he?


	2. Meet the reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda in the title

You woke up with a slight groan as you cursed you own past laziness. The breeching sunlight that _should_ have stayed where it belonged outside, instead hitting you straight in the face through the half-closed blinds. Debating if it was worth getting out of bed to solve your problem, you searched through the mass of pillows on your bed for your phone, only to groan again in defeat when it revealed you could have slept in another hour.

It was Monday, which wasn't so bad for you since you worked mainly at home, but you figured you might as well get up now anyway.  
  
  
  
  


... okay 10 more minutes.  
  
  
  
  


When you finally dragged yourself out of bed, you turned on the TV and made yourself some breakfast. Vaguely listening to this week's weather forecast from your apartment's little breakfast bar. You got bored as they started droning on with their news stories and instead checked your phone, not being surprised when you had no notifications. You definitely weren't the most social of beings, not that you're really complaining.

Instead you're meet with the cute skeletal faces of little bitties peering up at the screen. That's right you were checking out the website again last night. You couldn't help but smile as you scrolled through the little info sheets; Sansy, little bro, baby blue, edgies- damn they were all freaking adorable. Honestly you were interested in them since they first came out to the market, who wouldn't like the idea of a little companion to keep you company throughout the day? The amount of times you went out with every idea to actually take a look inside the shelter, only to chicken out before you took a step in the door was beginning to get a little pathetic. I mean, _sure_ you would love to have a little friend to be there for you, but these were extremely sentient beings! You would have to take care of them, make sure they ate well, probably take them outside a whole bunch- you barely do that for you, let alone another poor creature at the risk of your responsibility skills... which leave much to be desired.

 **** _'Thunk' -_ you let your head hit the bench as you mulled over all the ways a bitty would **not** work out. How it was definitely **not** a good idea...  
  


And even if you mustered up the courage and went there- who's to say they wanted to go home with you anyway? I mean they have to agree of course and you wared fellow humans away like some monster from a horror movie just by being in the same general area, who in their right minds would say "sure I want to be with this walking disaster"!?  
  
  
  
  


Heh... okay maybe you're over reacting just a little.

You lift your head up and look around your empty little apartment, the silence was starting to weigh down on you, it seemed to just get quieter every day.

Okay. you know what, you can do this. Yep that's it, your decided, first thing tomorrow you were going to just go in and have a look. That's all. No big deal, no attachments, just go and have a look.  
You got up and started with your day, your chest feeling just that little bit lighter than usual.

Thinking about tomorrow filled you with _determination_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again but don't worry we're getting to the good stuff
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Rainy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About time you got to the shelter

Papyrus stared blankly through his tanks glass window yet again. The store was pretty quiet today, Tuesday was always nice and quiet and the weather only encouraged this as foreboding grey clouds blocked out the sun.

Blue had a pretty bad nightmare last night, which only turned into an even worse morning since he refused to come out of their pillowy shelter, instead preferring to mope around in the comfort. Not that he wanted pap to think he was moping, he was just "feeling pretty tired today", yeah that's all, just a rough night.

'He should know by now that I can _see right through him_...'

He sighed as he leaned his skull on the glass, his crumby puns weren't the same when his brother wasn't groaning in disgust, trying in vain to hide his smile.

Oh well so much for his 'proactive day plans', heh you know he's getting desperate when he's willing to actually get up and do something. But anything for blue.

A soft patter against the store windows caused him to look up. It was raining. He watched as the droplets made their way down the glass, getting just that little bit heavier.

He looked around with gaining interest; it was pretty late in the morning, but since it was so quiet most bitties choose to simply stay in bed, the rain just lulling them back to sleep. Making the store feel a lot emptier than usual.

He grinned to himself. This was perfect. He and his brother always loved the rain. Granted pap always loved how easy it could put him to sleep, but blue was always more relaxed watching the rain fall. He stuck his hands into his hoddie pocket, not appearing as eager as he really was when he made his way over to his brother's little hideout.

"hey bro, you awake?" the lack of sunlight made it a little harder to tell.

"...hmm? Yeah Papy?" his brother rubbed at his eye socket as he tried to focus on him.

He wasn't sure if he just woke his brother up, he was a pretty light sleeper these days, they both were, but he didn't let it bother him as he stuck to the plan.

"It started to rain, looks pretty quiet out there too... that pillow near the windowsill is startin' to look pretty cozy. Wanna come watch the rain with me bro?"

His smile was soft and laid back, but he couldn't help the hopeful look that went with them. _'c'mon just say yes. Just say yes'_ he pleaded to himself.

"urgg... i-I don't know, papyrus, I'm still pretty tired..."

Paps watched a little disheartened as his brother nervously fiddled with his phalanges, eyes staring at the ground.

"... you just go on ahead brother, I might join you a little later, when the... mighty blues is feeling more refreshed" he granted his brother with a weak grin. Pap perked a little at the notion, it was better than he expected at least.

"... well if you're sure bro. I'll be out waiting for you" he paused for a second, but when he didn't get a reply he turned, and took a shortcut to the nearest self, taking his sweet time to get to the window, now he knew he didn't get the company he was hoping for.

\-------------------

Papyrus let himself recline back into the overly stuffed pillow, arms resting behind his skull as he peered through the slightly blurred glass at the umbrella's and cars going past. willing himself to keep his eyes open in case his brother really _did_ show up, as the patter of the rain started working it's magic; before he noticed something a little off.

There was a human outside the shop. Just standing there, right in front of the door. They were a girl... he thinks, it's a little hard tell with their black hoodie pulled over their face. In jeans and - now wet- boots. Their head was down and their grip in their bag was so tight their knuckles were turning a little white. Or maybe they were just cold.

He sat up a little as they kept just standing there. Were they not going to go in?

He couldn't help but feel a little on edge, something was different about this human, and not just their weird stalling. The way they held their shoulders so tense, like they were trying to be as small as possible. Were they trying to hide something?

Like they broke out of some kind of trance they suddenly opened the door and stepped inside.

Maybe he was a little too suspicious, but he felt the need to check them out. Just in case.

In a snap he teleported closer to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a suggestion of how I can post things here better please let me know, all these tags and things are getting me a little flustered
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. You remind me of someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of a kind

The next day you woke up a lot more enthusiastically, almost surprising yourself with your own motivation. You worked hard yesterday, got a lot of work done and made sure there were no excuses to stop this little adventure you planned for yourself.  
You got dressed in your jeans, (f/c) top and a comfy black hoodie. Adding your favourite ankle boots and scarf, after a quick look at the grey clouds looming over your bedroom window.  
It was only after you had brushed your teeth and looked in the mirror that you began to second guess your plans.

You brushed aside your loose (h/c) hair, and ran your fingers steadily across your face. You had large (e/c) eyes, but one was always closed a little more than the other, forcing a slight squint from the damaged, scarred skin on the edge of your face.

It was jagged, and held tones of red and pink blending across your (s/c) flesh. You didn't like to look at it, and usually just tried to cover up the edges with make up, not that it made much of a difference.   
You sighed as you looked out the window. The day _was_ pretty gloomy, and it will probably rain soon too. Any minute now.

Maybe it was best to wait for another day...

You stared back at your reflection, trying not to look at the right side of your face. Fumbling with your fingers nervously as your brain listed more and more excuses to just stay inside.

Nope. Nopenopenope.  
You took a deep breath in. You were doing this. Just go out, step in and have a look. That's all. You can do that.

You moved your hair to the side, allowing it to partly cover your face, securing it with your hood. Chanting your little pep talk in your mind as you made your way to the front door, making sure to grab your bag on the way out.

You made your way quickly down the stairs and out of the building onto the streets, and automatically kept your gaze down. The last thing you needed today was for people to stare at you.

The gentle start of the rain only urging you to keep going.

\----------------  
(blues POV)

_Urrgggggg_ what was he doing?! He held his head in his hands as he curled up tighter inside the safety of his pillow fort.   
Papy wanted to watch the rain with him, he was letting his brother down! He didn't want to be a bother, he wanted to go out and watch the rain and be with his brother. Blue wasn't stupid, he knows papyrus is worried, he can see it every time he looks at him, and it makes him feel so bad he sometimes needs to look away.

He wasn't lying either, he really is tired. Nightmares have been keeping him up again. He knows his brother gets them too but, his brother's always been better at sleeping.

Mweh heh...heh...

His knees sunk further into his chest and his frown got a little deeper. Last night was pretty bad, he nearly didn't stop himself from crying out when he woke up. Papy, of course, was there for him in a heart beat, helping him calm down. He was always there, and blue was always cooped up in here.

Blue dragged his hand along his skull, feeling the bubbly, melted bone across of his face. Humans weren't as great as he thought they were. Most of them wouldn't give him a second glance, he was just too... ' _yucky'_ now. He couldn't help his glare at the wall.

The rain caught his attention as it suddenly got heavier, he could even hear it through his pillowed fortress. He peered through the entrance, seeing it hit the windows of the shop. It really _was_ pretty quiet today... and papyrus did say he would be waiting for him. He should probably go, maybe just for a little bit. For papy.  
He can do that.

With a resounding nod he teleported to the self above their tank, making sure to stay hidden behind the stock. Keeping a keen eye out instinctively as he made his way towards the windowsill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should really merge these starting smaller chapters together...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. State your business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Adoptin' a bitty huh?"

(your POV)

Well you made it, only managed to get a little wet too, but that was your fault for forgetting where you put your umbrella anyway.

It was a really cute looking store, nice bright colours and huge windows where you could see a few bitties wandering around, barely any customers. That was good, less people is always better.

The rain started to get a little heavier and you only just realised you still haven't opened the door, your hands gripping on to your bag anxiously. It was only when one of the workers at the front caught your gaze and gave you a half smile questionably that you felt inclined to move and quickly opened the door and made your way inside before you even registered what you were doing.

The little bell at the top of the door chimed and you winced at the small puddle your boots left on the tile floor, as you quickly glanced around shop. You didn't really know what to do next, honestly you didn't expect yourself to make it this far. The words 'info desk' to the left of the door caught your eye, and looking over all the little pamphlets and posters, you figured that was as good a start as any and made your way over, mentally cringing the small wet squeaks of your shoes. 

You glanced over all the little brochures, knowing you read most of them online anyway, but maybe the workers would leave you alone if you looked like you knew what you were doing. Welp that was good enough for you, curse your lack of social skills.

"hey there"

You were not proud of the small high pitched noise that escaped you as you nearly fell into the shelving behind, but the owner of the voice sure seemed to be.

It- no not it- _He_ was a skeleton bitty. Leant up against the pamphlet stand, with his hands stuffed into his orange hoddie, wearing little green cargo pants and orange sneakers. He was a Papyrus type right? a little bro? or something. But he didn't really look like the pictures you've seen on the store website, or even on peoples shoulders when you did go outside, he looked more... worn? His bones had a few small nicks in them here and there, from what you could see anyway, and his eyes had grey bags underneath them. Can bones even do that? wait no pay attention (y/n).

"err.. heh, um h-hi" you laughed weakly at your own awkwardness and you're sure your face turned a little red.

"watcha' doin?" looks like that smug little grin wasn't going anywhere.

"oh I was just, um h-having a look" you gestured to the mass of paper around you.

"so you lookin' to adopt then?" he quirked his bone brow. Damn how does he do that?

"er, yea... I guess so?" well that couldn't sound more uncertain if you tried. Good going (y/n). uurrrrgggg not even five minutes and you already made a fool of yourself.

"well in that case, maybe I can lend you a hand" he stated, walking a little closer.

 

(Paps POV)

Ok I was definitely just too suspicious. I fail to hold back a grin as I watch her stumble over her words, ha she's even turning red too. This kid couldn't hurt a fly.

Adoptin' a bitty huh? that'll probably be good for her, I see a lot of real shy humans come in here, tons of bitties love to help them out too, something about being more appreciated. I can understand the appeal, I guess.

"well in that case, maybe I can lend you a hand"

Now don't get me wrong I'm not too fond of humans myself, but this kid looks like she could really use the help. Not like this is the first human I helped pick out a bitty either, there's only so much to do here after all.

"really? t-that would be great. Thank you" she sounded pretty relieved, looks like I got my work cut out for me then.

"so what's your name pal?" I allow myself to sit a little closer, but not too close. She may not be much of a threat but that doesn't mean I'm about to trust some human.

"oh, I'm (y/n)"

(y/n) huh? suits them.

"what's yours?"

"eh, you can just call me papyrus" not very unique I know, but I've never really been one for names.

"So (y/n)... tell me about yourself"

".... errrrr..." that seemed to take them off guard. I watched them nervously play with their fingers, as they looked for something to say.

Well, this is gonna take awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. This is my little brother-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions aren't always easy to get right

"er... well, i uh-"  
This isn't going anywhere fast.

"c'mon pal you seem interesting enough, I'm sure you've got a skele _ton_ of things to talk about"

She stopped her anxious fiddling and stared at him.

... well they cant all be winn-  
her muffled snort cut his thoughts short as she tried to hide her smile in her hands, slightly shaking her head in disapproval.

He smiled a little wider, this will be fun.

"heh, I mean if you want me to help you out you're really gonna to have to throw me a _bone_ here"   
He leant in a little closer, his grin showing just how much he was enjoying this.

"heheh, s-stop no, that was awful"

"your smile doesn't think it was awful, your gonna have _tibia_ honest with me pal- you must find me pretty _humerus"_ Papyrus knew he was stretching it at this point, the very bare basics of skeleton puns, but it's been awhile since he had a willing audience. Besides, she looks a lot less terrified when she's trying not to laugh.

"heheheh- alright, I -heh, I like making things I guess" she said through a nervous smile.

"making things?" he confirmed, urging her to keep going. Now we're getting somewhere.  
She scratched at her arm, seemingly embarrassed by her answer.  
"Yeah, you know, art and crafts and things" she lamely explained. God why was it so hard to talk about yourself? Papyrus sensed her discomfort.

"That's pretty neat, good to have a hobby you feel _draw_ n to" you wonder how on earth he winks his eye socket, but he does.   
"personally I always thought art was kinda _sketchy"_

Maybe it was the wink, but this time you couldn't muffle your laughter. Papyrus laughed too as be watched on, proud he could coax you out of your little shell you seem to live in.

But his smile drops when you brush your hair to the side, when in your laughter it fell out of place. You don't notice his surprise as he watches your scared skin when it hides away again behind a falling curtain of hair.   
When you look back towards and keep talking, his smile is quick to snap back into place.

Well... he wasn't expecting that. 

\------------------  
(your POV)

You felt silly for being so nervous, papyrus seemed to have a nack for making you feel comfortable. Even just a little bit.

He asked you questions about your life, and you did whatever you could to make it sound like you had one.

 _so do you live around here? what do you do for work? have you got any pets?- that's good we wouldn't want a_ ** _cat_** _astrophe_ on our hands

For a minute there you forgot he was just helping you find a bitty that suits you best. Couldn't you just adopt him? he seems pretty laid back, and he was actually easy to talk too. Not to mention his sense of humour was definitely growing on you. Honestly you just didn't know how to ask without it sounding creepy- _'that's great, so anyway you want to live with me..?' ,_ okay maybe it would just be best to see what he thinks.

"So, any idea which bitty would be best?"

"uhh..."   
he nodded decisively "yeah actually there is someone I'll like you to meet-"

His eye lights flickered behind me and he beamed "- and there he is now"

I swivelled behind me, but couldn't see anyone amidst the aisle.

"umm...?"

"I'll just go get him, gimme a minute" he was gone before I could answer. alright then. I looked down at the pamphlets around me, eyes finding the lil bro section as I flick through idly. He looked a lot more worse for wear then the one in the picture, I wonder where he got all those scratches from? definitely not here. you've never heard of a rescue bitty before. _Maybe there was just an accident, like-_  
Nope, don't think about that.

You jumped, not expecting the orange flash to appear on the desk. _'can all bitties do that? that's going to be hard to get used to'_

As expected papyrus was there, but under his arm was another bitty. He was short, standing a bit below Papyrus' shoulder, wearing light blue boots, pants and scarf, and a grey t-shirt. He was a baby blue, you recognised, and looked about ready to burst with nerves as he tried to hide as much as he can behind his scarf, but that wasnt what caught your eye. across the base of his skull, spreading from the side of his face, was what you guessed was melted bone. It was bubbled and lumped in some places, looking a bit like half melted candle. It caused his eye-socket lid to droop a little and even sagged down on the edge of his very tense frown. Papyrus snapped you out of your shock. 

"(y/n), I'd like you to meet my little brother: blue"

"..oh uhh, hi... nice to meet you"   
you were far to surprised to feel awkward as you kept staring at the little bitty before you, all you could think about was that he was. just. like. you.  
what had happened to him?   
Papyrus nudged his brother when he lacked a reply, only to be meet with more tense silence.   
You didn't notice his eye lights were gone, you were sure he had some a minute ago? wait was he glaring?  
He was glaring, it wasn't at you right? it was hard to tell without pupils. You could feel anxiety well up in your chest as the air seemed to spark with electricity. Papyrus definitely noticed it too

"i-is he okay?" you didn't know what to do, did you do something? you subconscienly backed up a little.

Papyrus seemed just as tense as you were, leaning down and talking to his brother gently.   
He looked back up at you and you could easily tell his smile was very strained

"sorry, he's -uh, just kinda shy when it comes to humans"  
oh, well you figured that much.

"oh, no its fine, I understand, I guess we have that in common.. hahah" you were desperate to get rid of the tension, literally anything to stop your lungs from feeling so compacted.

**_"you_ ** **_ don't _ ** **_understand"_ **

"..w-what?-"  
"bro, wait just ca-"  
Fists stiff at his sides and glaring up at you with vigour he stepped forward as he yelled.   
"YOU _DONT_ UNDERSTAND! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE. TO HAVE HUMANS CALL YOU DISGUSTING, THAT THEIR SCARED TO EVEN BE AROUND YOU- TO LOOK AT YOU. TO WAKE UP _SCREAMING_ BECAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE YOU'RE BURNING, YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! SO DONT SAY YOU DO BECAUSE YOU DONT. UNDERSTAND. **ANYTHING!!"**

A bolt of blue light erupts as he screamed up at you, and you were so startled you didn't notice you tripped over a box behind you until you were already on the ground, now looking up at a fierce glare.

Then suddenly it all disappeared, the light, the glare, and he just stood there staring at your fear filled eyes in shock.   
Everything was quiet and you looked around, everyone, customers and bitties, were looking over at you, the workers were coming over, and- oh god you were crying?? when did you start crying?? you just needed to get out of here.   
"are you alright ma-"

Mortified and shaky, you quickly pulled yourself up and just left straight for the door. Not looking back. You rubbed at your eyes, but cant stop your crying, as you pulled your hood back over your head, barely registering the rain as you focused on getting home as quickly as possible.   
What just happened? his fury filled words still ringing in your head.

**_You don't understand_ ** **_ anything _ ** **_!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foundation feels on the way, I swear
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Bonus- Blue's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as last basically, just through Blue's eyes

(Blues POV)

I was quick to find Papy wasn't on our spot near the windowsill, and I couldn't help but feel anxious.

'Stop being such a worry wart! he'll be around here somewhere'

Regardless I'm quick to manoeuvre my way to the top of the high shelving, the store's not that big I should be able to spot him from here.

My head snaps towards the sound of laughter and I let out a breath I didn't know i was holding when my eyes lock onto his orange hoodie. Although my relief was short lived when I saw his company.

Alone with some human- my first instinct was to panic.

'He's smiling. Their laughing. He's safe'

By the time I tell myself to be reasonable I'm already halfway to my brother, critically monitoring the black hood beside him.

I watch them laughing and try to work out what's going on. Papy doesn't interact with humans very often, whats so special about this one? No, _I'm defiantly_ _not_ _jealous._

Frustrated I try and get a better look, but my bro must have seen me as he beams and waves me over.

 _What?_ **No**.

The human looks around and I quickly shuffle behind a packet next to me.

Papyrus mustn't like my answer and is beside me in a flash.

"Papy what are you doing? I thought you wanted to watch the rain?" _I'm definitely not feeling disappointed and betrayed._ That would be ridiculous.

"Got a little sidetracked- bro, listen you should come meet (y/n), their real nice"

 _Nice??_ I don't even remember the last time Papy said something good about a human.

I look up at him in disbelief "The human?? what, n-no papy, you know why i don't want to..." i pull at the end of my shirt nervously.   
Humans _don't. like. me_. not anymore. We've been through this, we tried everything, he _knows_ why I don't want to. How can he even ask!

...papyrus sighs

"yeah i know blue, but-" he looks back over to the human, flicking idly through one of the pamphlets. "I think you'll like this one"

I'm already shaking my head my head before he can finish "no, i- i just, no I, _can't_ papy-" he puts his hand on my shoulder. Just thinking about is making it harder to breath!

"brother, please... just come say hi. That's all I'm asking"

Papyrus looks down at me hopefully and I cant help but feel guilty. This must mean a lot to him, but doesn't he know I'll just mess it up.

"Just trust me on this bro"

 _sigh_... I cant say no to that.

I give an inward groan of defeat as my resolve breaks under his gaze and a reluctant nod is all it takes before papyrus holds my arm and shortcuts us back to the human's side. I pull up my scarf as much as I can, already wishing I could hide.

She jumps a little at the sudden flash of orange light, and I flinch involuntarily, Papy's quick to slide an arm over my shoulder.

"(y/n), I'd like you to meet my little brother: Blue"

I watch as she looks at me in shock. She clearly wasn't expecting me to look so... _gross._

"..oh uhh, hi... nice to meet you" 

Pap nudges me when I don't reply, but I don't say anything. How could I when shes just staring at me like that? why is she still staring. I should have said no. I should have just gone back. Just look away already!

I hear pap talking to her but I don't pay attention, all I could feel was the anxiety building up in my chest. she was laughing with papy and I came in and ruined it. Like I knew I would. Like I always do. but what makes it worse was that I ruined it for _Papy_. I feel bitter, and self conscience.  _he's going to be so disappointed_. my chest was so tight I felt ready to shatter. all I could feel was her judging eyes on my skull. and I just feel so  angry.

_"- just kinda shy"_

how could he say that?!  I'm not the problem. I'm not. it's _them. they never give me a chance. I tried! and all they do is stare. and shes_ _still_ _staring. and I feel. so._ _angry._

"-I understand, I guess we have that in common..." 

...and I just snapped.

She was wrong.

**"you** _**don't** _ **understand"**

I was yelling at her. How dare she says she understands, she doesn't get to say she does. I've never felt so angry before, and I just kept yelling. I had a lot to say to _them_ , to humans, my soul was hurting and I needed to get the words out. _I needed her to hurt too_. _and I-..._ and I...

What was I _doing._

She tripped over, and was staring up at me with fear in her eyes. she was crying. _I made her cry_.

 _no, nononono_ , I- I didn't mean, I didn't _want..._

_I could see her face._

Oh stars. What did I just do?  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have this in the last chapter, buuut I changed my mind  
> I didn't just want to delete it though, so I hoped you enjoyed~
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Baby come back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a human understands

Long after you stopped crying, those four words kept bouncing around in your head.  
 ** _' you don't understand anything!'_**

You honestly didn't know what happened, in your head it was going so great, how on earth did you manage to mess it up so quickly?   
You were sulking the whole next day, and the day after that... and the day after that. You knew rejection would hurt but this really hit you right in the heart. You were still thinking about them, how scared you were that the bitties might be afraid of you, some human children still get upset, but there you found a bitty that would have known that same pain, and his brother looked like the most accepting person you've meet in a _long_ time... and you messed it up.

' _you don't understand anything!'_  
don't I?   
His fury filled face was burned into brain; that blue static buzzing around him, how his bones mounded into a glare... his blue tears rolling down his face.   
You thought about all the times you must have looked like that, save for the magic you were nearly identical. All the times you glared, angry through all the pain you were feeling, angry that you had to live with such a mark that you didn't even cause, angry at others saying you were going to be okay because they didn't understand!   
  


...oh

You grabbed your things and ran out the door before you had time to tell yourself you shouldn't. You had someone you needed talk to, and no matter what they will say, you had to get things off your chest that you've been weighed down by all week.   
No more moping around.

\----------------------

(Paps POV)  
I was shocked. I had never seen blue that mad before, at least not out loud, and never _at_ anyone.   
Of course all that pain would just have to snap when it came to _this_ human, the only one I had a good feeling about.   
_urggggg why cant I ever win for once?_

I could tell he was horrified too, he would feel bad for yelling at anyone, especially when it wasn't her fault.   
_I really shouldn't have pushed him_ , i was just so excited honestly, this human was exactly what he needed. What we both needed, and not just cause of that scar either. She had a good feeling, a good _SOUL,_ I could sense it just from being around her. It was calming, warm, nicer then all the other humans we meet, even though it was hurting.

I had hope that she might come back, _just maybe,_ or maybe the next day? ... or the next...?   
_sigh,_ why would she come back after that.   
Papyrus sat down defeated, he always had a plan, something he could do, something he could try. But now his brother would barely even talk to him, save for profound teary apologies, and quite honestly, he couldn't think of anything more for him to try.   
So he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never noticed how small these starting chapters are but I swear it gets 2000+ later on stick with me here guys
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little emotional with your bitties

Okay, take a deep breath, you can do this, _you can do this! youcandothis!-_  
 _" h-hi?_ I was here a few days ago..?"   
you got the attention of the worker behind the counter.   
He looked at you, before realisation flashed through his face.  
"oh? -OH! yea i remember you, with the-umm... I am so so sorry ma'am, our bitties are usually _never_ like that, really, those two have just uh, been through alot..."  
he seemed uncomfortable to mention them.   
"I can introduce you to some of our _newer_ bitties if you want, they are absolute sweethearts- if you'll just follow me-"  
you stopped him before he could leave the front counter.   
"oh! no, no I'm good thank you... I was actually wondering if maybe I could talk to the two I meet last time? papyrus and blue?"

He stared at you wide eyed in confusion...   
"uh, are you sure ma'am? we have plenty of bitties that might be... better suited?

You shook you head, filled with determination.   
"no, im sure thank you"

He shrugged, pointing you in the direction of the bitty tanks.   
"well you're free to try- theirs is the last on the left, they haven't left there since Tuesday"

They haven't left their tank... was it because of you?   
You gave a quick thank you before heading in their direction, going over what you were going to say, feeling alot more nervous now their tank was right in front of you. They had alot of pillows, you noted.

Papyrus was sitting there, donning his same orange hoodie, head down in the back corner, he hasnt noticed you yet.   
'he looks even more worse for wear then before' you realised, filled with worry for the smaller being.

"...papyrus?"

Your voice was timid, but it seemed to electrocute him as he snapped his head up at the sound and stared at you, mouth agape, eyes wide and completely disbelieving.   
'did he not want you to come back?'- you shook off the thought.

 _"...(y/n)??_ w-what are you doing here?"  
he scrambled over to the front, hands up against the glass, looking at you like you were going to disappear any second.  
"w-well i was hoping that, maybe, i could talk to you and your brother... if you both wouldn't mind that is..." you scratched at the back of your neck, now very unsure of yourself. 

You caught him completely off guard, looking between you and that little pillow cave of their's, clearly trying to think of something to say, or perhaps what to say first.   
but before he could organise his thoughts a horse voice call out at you softly.   
"..h.. _human_..?"  
you looked down at the pillows, only to find them looking back with wide eyes.   
you gave them a small smile, you best you could muster with the worry eating away at your heart, you didn't know how he would react and last time he saw you it wasnt ideal. _please dont be mad, please don't be mad._  
You took a deep breath, preparing to start the little speech you went over and over on your way here, but blue beat you too it.

"HUMAN!" he ran up to the glass staring up at you with so much pain it caught your words in your throat.   
" _HUMAN IM SORRY!"_

You and Papyrus held the same look of distressed concern when big fat, blue tears welled up his sockets and flowed down his cheeks. You leant down a little, now eye to eye with the glass, this wasn't what you expected at all.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE Y-YELLED, AT Y-Y-YOU, OR BE SO M- _MEAN, IT WASN'T FAIR_ AND I-IM SORRY"   
his small hiccups made it harder to speak.   
"I- I, DINT MEAN TO MAKE YOU F-FAL-L OR C-CRY! OR- ... O-OR-"  
papyrus wrapped an arm around his shoulders, but it did nothing to slow down the sobs shaking is form.   
" _IM SO, SOO SOO-ORRY!"_

You looked very alarmed as the small skelly continued to sob in front of you, you never knew what to do when people cried. Your first thought was to comfort, so- very cautiously, that's what you did.     
" _oh, shhh no,no,no, its alright"_ you lowered your hand into their roofless tank, and gently wiped the tears from his eyes with care. He stiffened at your touch, but after you tenderly pulled your hand away the tears came back ten fold. He jumped for your fingers, wrapping his arms around them in a desperate hug, sobbing into the soft flesh. oh- uhhh?  
You looked at papyrus for help, but he simply stared back, his own tears welling up, waiting to see what you would do.   
After a moment when it was clear your fingers were not being released, you slowly lowered your other hand, cupping the bitty and his brother, who more then willingly joined, and brought them out if the tank, taking great care to be as gentle as possible.

"hey, i-its alright, really, i actually came down here to apologise to _you"_

papyrus looked taken back   
"w-what?"

You nodded, his brother's tears turning into small hiccups from the comforting warmth of your hands.   
"yeah... you were right when you said i didn't i understand -"  
Blue looked up, ready to protest, but you cut him off.  
"but i, uh, i have a pretty good idea, heh" you laughed a little nervously , feeling alarmingly vulnerable but you didn't stop.   
"and i was thinking, if it's okay with you two... maybe you could help me understand a little better? ...m- maybe together we could all hurt a little less."  you looked back at their eyes, your own getting a little watery, but you blinked them away the best you could.

Papyrus was the first to speak...  
"...y-you want _to adopt us?"_

They both looked up at you with so much hope, it blocked out your rising doubt.   
_you nodded confidently_  
"as long as that's what you guys want too?"

 _"_ I-uh" he quickly looked at his bro with a grin, only for him to begin crying again and tightening his hug around your hand with newfound vigour. This time with a large smile. 

 _"heh,_ yeah (y/n), we would like that" he gave you a smile, and- oh that did it now you were crying too.   
You laughed a little in relief, glad it all turned out so well, way better then you first expected.

You stayed kneeling down on the cold store tiles a little longer, with teary skeletons holding onto your hands, but the tension you held- now completely gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally 1000+, picking up the word pace woo!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to take your bitties home

After you were sure your eyes were perfectly dry, Blue turned back into his shy shell, barely looking up at you, seemingly embarrassed of his so sudden display of affection. Only Papyrus, in his unshaken daze of disbelief, could truly tell just how improved his brothers state of mind had become even compared to just this morning.

You went up the counter, bitties in hand of course, placing them on the desk and asking for their adoption papers with a big dopey smile on your face that you couldn't help wearing. To say the worker was shocked would be one hell of an understatement.

He was expecting you to be running out of here again, maybe even ask to see the other newer bitties like he suggested. He did NOT at all expect to be seeing either bitty...

and yet here they were, nodding up at him that, _yes_ , they did definitely want to go with you.

oh well, he was more then happy to pass off all the papers, telling you where to sign, in exchange for their small adoption fee of course. He then went and grabbed you two parcels labelled quite cheerfully as 'BITTY STARTER KIT', explaining in a very obviously routine lecture the ins and outs of your new companions-

_"now what you should feed them... ....you should always be wary of animals and-... ... people always tend to think... ...some bittys may need time to adjust... ...be prepared to give them space... ...-and if you have any concerns our number is in the pamphlet, do you have any questions?"_

You did your best to listen, you honestly did, but as you stood there (nodding at his retail smile as if you were absorbing every word) the weight of what you were doing really sunk in. You waited for the dread, or regret of such a quick decision, or anxiety, or anything you were used too, but it wasn't there. Looking down at the bitties, _your_ bitties- was it really right to call them that so soon? you were excited. The thought of doing something so simple as eating dinner and watching tv or even washing the dishes afterwards seemed so much more appealing now it would be with someone else there. Two someones in fact- who _wanted_ to get to know you better, who chose you- just as much as you did them. It was quite literally the biggest confidence boost you had in a long time, and for once you were  excited.

You shook your head, "no, I think I got it"

"Alright, then you're ready to go" he leant down the counter and brought up a small plastic carrier not unlike one you would use for a cat, and placed it in front of you. The bitties tensed but did not looked at all shocked. You certainly were.

"umm... that's not for them, is it?"

"well its certainly not for you" he lightly joked with a smile.

You were adopting bitties, not buying a ginny pig. That was something the brand made absolutely clear- bitty bones were sentient companions and not like everyday pets. I mean, sure, there were many out there that treated them as such, there was a lot of controversy out in the public, but this wasn't something you would expect from the store.

"Couldn't I just... carry them home?"

"oh, ah- no ma'am the use of a carrier during the first transport is a legal requirement. Its actually suggested you don't transport them at all without it until you're sure they would stay with you, but that's not really enforced" he said just as lightly as if it made perfect sense. No wonder people think of them as pets...

"well, uh, a-as long as you guys don't mind?" you checked with the pair of eyes staring up at you, taken a little off guard that you asked at all.

After a full second of a staring contest, where you fully expected an appalled outburst;  
 _"_ heh, no _skin_ off my back"   
Papyrus, with that little smirk, just shrugged before making his way into the softly lined carrier, Blue following after with only a bit of hesitance. The worker then all too happily closed and locked the grate door.

"There we go, have a great day ma'am!"

"uh, y-yeah you too" you tried to copy his grin, and made your way out of the store, two parcels under one arm and a carrier very carefully in the other.

"...W-well, my apartment's only a few minutes away, hope you don't mind the walk" you weren't really sure if they heard and their lack of reply didn't help. The walk home was longer than normal, doing your best to keep the carrier close so it wouldn't rock. You half wished they opposed the degrading contraption because the whole 'bring your new friends home in a cage' thing was really rubbing you the wrong way. You tried your best to fill the silence before you couldn't deny it was awkward- "hope you don't mind steps- the block's elevator is out of order right now"

...

"not that I usually use it anyway, it always sounds pretty dodgy"

...

They weren't mad at you over the carrier thing right? you didn't have too much of a choice there... okay maybe the nerves are starting to kick in now.

"Are you guys alright, i-it's not moving too much is it?"

"... we're fine" came Papyrus' distant voice. Well at least you knew they were still there.

After a silent, careful journey up the stairs to the forth floor, you managed to juggle the parcels and open the door single handed, revealing your completely average apartment.

You hoist the carrier up to the kitchen bench and unlock the latch, letting the door swing open. Now fully aware of how they might, and so easily can, judge you and where you lived. oh well- at least it was pretty tidy today.

"w-well, here we are... welcome home I guess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! a little snippet of social controversy and this story is up and running let's go!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to take everyone some time so get used to this

As you opened the carrier's door and waited, you scolded yourself for feeling like you were watching a cautious kitten explore the area, but as Papyrus' skull came into view, trying to appear calm but clearly scouting the place out, those excited nerves came bubbling back.

As they took a minute to take in their new surroundings, you took a minute to further inspect your new roommates.   
Papyrus looked tired, even more than you remembered. It was a strange mix; hands in his pocket and a slight slouch, with his deep, sleep deprived bags, but he held a sense of alertness about him that wasn't as easily masked as he seemed to think it was. or maybe you were just perceptive. Blue came into view next, emerging from the carrier with notable hesitance, his alertness was radiating of his small form and it seemed like an eternal struggle to force himself into the open of the kitchen bench- like a rabbit in an open field just waiting for a hawk, and if it wasn't for Papyrus already there and waiting you weren't sure if he would have ever gotten there by himself.

While his brother still held the laid back exterior and punny personality of a little bro bitty, the difference in Blue was obvious. You've seen plenty if cute internet videos and pictures, even real life little baby blues; they were hyper, and loud, always smiling and asking and jumping, they were just little balls of pure _happiness._

The blueberry before you was just about the complete opposite of everything you know about him. He was... reserved, like he was holding back on everything. You barely even gotten a full view of his whole face yet, although it was clear his appearance was far different from the normal format of a bitty with his scar's melted texture leaving its mark over his skull, and he hid almost half of it within his scarf, as much as he could. I wonder what happened?  
 _heh,_ you brushed your fingers through your hair, carful to keep it in place at your side, _don't be such a nosey hypocrite (y/n), just focus... and_ _please_ _don't make this awkward_

You realised that was alot easier said then done when you then became hyper aware that you only really have a few more seconds before the silence gets a little weird.

"It's a nice place you have here"  
 _Papyrus you angel,_ you still have no idea how he manages to make everything feel so relaxed but he really had a knack for it.

"thanks, i-its not much but um, would you two like a tour?"  
You put your palms out open in front of you offering them a ride. To you it made perfect sense, but Blue's reaction made you second guess yourself, as he jumped, wide eyed, behind his brother.   
_Way to go (y/n)._

Papyrus looked down at his bro when he jumped, meeting his gaze, whatever silent conversation they seemed to have was lost on you but you think Papyrus won?  
"Yeah a tour sounds great, right bro?"   
Both your gazes seemed to make him nervous but he shyly nodded his head.

You didn't move your hands closer, instead thinking it best to not rush them considering Blue was still grasping at the back of Papyrus' hoodie. 

"...um, a-actually human"  
Blues voice was muffled as he hid his head down further in his scarf   
"can you... t-turn your hands over? please?"

Your hands? you looked down at your awaiting palms and back at the little bitty that was looking at them like they were a bear trap. _Oh,_ well you suppose from his view they could be just as dangerous. Still, the underside of your palms didn't sound very secure for them, if they fell you would never forgive yourself.

You nod understandingly, whatever made them feel safer.

"How about a step further"   
You loosly crossed your arms over your chest, a little higher than natural, creating the perfect bitty sized step with your hands securely away from sight, _and_ plenty of baggy hoodie for them to grab onto. win win.   
You smiled down at them, offering the seat, trying not to think about how you look like a loon in a straight jacket.

Papyrus seemed to greatly appreciate the extra effort, if that sincere look meant anything as he stood on your awaiting arm, one hand holding the sleeve like he was standing on a bus and the other stretched out to help his brother.   
Once both your passengers were ready you began the tour.   
"Well you've already seen the kitchen" you start from your spot near the bench   
"Oh- that's the pantry over there, feel free to help yourself to whatever you like"   
You missed their surprise.   
Continuing the tour, and taking great care not to move too quickly, going through the small hallway, your bathroom and-   
"well i guess i didn't think this through"   
you stated, facing the closed door of your bedroom with both arms already occupied.

"heh, let me give you a _hand"_ just as you were about to question how you were startled to see a glowing eye socket, creating an orange glow around the handle as it opened the door.   
"... how did you?"

" _Magic"_  
Well you can't deny his use of jazz hands was accurate.

You read bitties each had their own type of magic but it was pretty vague, and seeing it right in front of you was pretty damn awesome.   
You wonder what else they could do? wait focus- _tour now questions later._

After showing your surprisingly not too messy bedroom and then just gesturing to your closed study knowing that it was definitely messy, Blue's timid voice called out.

"human? we are... free, to explore the house, yes?"   
You didn't need to think twice.

"of course"   
_... actually now that you think about it "_ just maybe not my study its messy enough to be considered a hazard at the moment"

The thought of your new roommates being buried under an avalanche of books and art supplies was the perfect push make sure you clean tomorrow.

You made your way back to the lounge room, with a promise to teach them how to use the remote and showing them your favourite spot in the apartment; the huge window leading to the little balcony fire escape.

" _wow"_  
resting them down on the windowsill Papyrus went as close as he could to the window, with his brother close behind, as they stared at the busy street below them.   
"we are _really_ high up"

You, never living in an apartment higher then the forth floor, definitely agreed when you first moved in and you could only imagine how high it would look to them.   
Seeing them perfectly content watching how small the world looked you decided it was a great time to start dinner... only you didn't have anything ready. This whole adoption was a pretty split decision on your part, if you planned ahead you would have more ready then last nights pizza.   
_oh well, hope they don't mind leftovers._   
  


If they did they didn't show it as they ate four slices between them. They held back at first, only eating after they saw you take a bite, something you refrained from asking about. They seemed to be really hungry, surprising you how much they could eat considering how small they were, you would make sure to make a big breakfast tomorrow, but your list of questions about them kept growing, where they eating alright in the centre? it seemed lovely and all the other bitties seemed to be in great condition. Again you didn't ask, you wanted them to be comfortable and besides, there were plenty of questions about yourself you wouldn't want to open up with just yet.

The rest if the night went about the same, you trying to be not awkward and your two bitties subtly testing out the waters, with papyrus' small talk making everything feel at ease.

You went to bed early, wanting to give them some quiet as they seemed pretty tired after eating so much. It was honestly kinda adorable watching them try to stay alert between yawns and drooped eyelids.   
You grabbed them an extra pillow and blanket, making a cozy nest like bed on the lounge, per papyrus' request.

"did you two want anything else? a glass of water maybe? or another blanket?"  
You didn't like being so unprepared and you could tell the boys weren't exactly in their comfort zone being doted on either.

"no, this is... perfect, really, we're good"   
Papyrus' reassurance only eased your worry a little, but you gave in.

"well, goodnight guys"

"night (y/n)"

"... goodnight human"   
Came the shy, and totally not sleepy, reply of the bundled up blueberry, basically hidden in an array of blankets and pillows but looking perfectly content. 

After noticing them on your way past, you made sure to take the two boxes with you as you left to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. The good life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to take a while to gain some trust, but for them you could be patient

You sat on the bed with the two parcels in front of you, feeling pretty hopeless for not opening them when you got home. What if there was something important in there you forgot you needed to do??  
You picked at the tape with your fingernails until it tore away and you immediately recognised the first as the lil bro starter kit. The first things you took out where the little clear packets holding bitty clothes; two pairs of pants, two t-shorts and a pair of socks... wait was that it?  
You quickly shuffled through the little box's contents but their were no other clothes to be found. _Not even another jacket? pyjama's? anything?_  
Maybe it was a mistake. You open the other box but find the same; two pants, two t-shirts and a pair of socks.

Looks like your going shopping soon, but from what you've seen bitty clothes are a pretty limited market. The same type of bitty had the same type of style and that was kinda the end of it.

Looking down at the clothes they were plain, made from a pretty basic pattern and semi-stiff material, they reminded you of dolls clothes... just thankfully not as sparkly.  
 _Although the thought of Papyrus and Blue wearing a glittery, pink, barbie ball gown definitely tickled your funny bone_

The more you think about it you could probably make some yourself, _no not a ball gown you're not that mean,_ you're sure you had some spare, soft fabric or even some old t-shirts you've barely worn that would to the trick nicely.  
But, putting the clothes down, you put that on your list of things to do tomorrow.

Taking a look at the parcels you see you've doubled up in some pamphlets between the two; 'what to expect with your new bitty!', with relaxing lil bro's or giddy baby blues standing alongside a sugary sweet smile that had to belong to an actor.  
All the pamphlets were pretty basic, not much that you haven't read or were told before, and did little to make you feel more prepared. You were scared of messing this up, you really wanted this to work.   
Setting an early alarm you went to sleep, determined to make tomorrow a good day.

\---------------  
(Pap's POV)

He watched from his spot on the lounge as she picked up the two parcels and retreated into her room for the night, only turning away when he heard the _click_ of her door shutting.

His bro was already half asleep, curled up under the blankets, completely snuggled into the pillows she gave them. Papyrus joined his brother, sitting up slightly with his arms resting behind his head, and after a sleepy exchange of "...night bro", Blue was out like a light.   
Papyrus couldn't blame him either.   
Sure it was pretty anxious getting back into that damn carrier, they weren't too fond of being locked up and being hauled around like cargo to some new place they've never been was enough to bring back some bad memories. It was hard enough to keep his little brother from a panic attack when his own nerves were starting to rise, but you somehow fixed that. It wasn't like last time, and hearing the worry in your own voice calmed his down, it reminded him that you were different.

Sinking into the lounge, he hasn't let himself feel this relaxed in a while. A _long_ while. but it was hard not to be; his brother was sleeping soundly, the lounge under him was so soft it was _heavenly,_ and they were full of... what was it again? pizza? it was damn good.

He didn't expect to sleep tonight, not in some new human's house, no matter how nice you seemed. He needed to be sure, just in case, he couldn't let his guard down... no matter how soft... and warm... and... peaceful... and....

_...safe..._   
  


...............  
  


"brother wake up" a hushed whisper and a gentle shake of the shoulder was more then enough to bring Papyrus to his senses. Sunlight filled the room, what time was it?... _dammit_ he fell asleep. 

... oh well, he found it hard to regret when he felt so good, and looking up at his brother it wasn't like anything happened.   
He sat up with a yawn but made no move to leave the warmth of their make-shift bed, having every intention to savour it.   
He could hear a _sizzling?_ coming from your kitchen and- _oh good stars above_ ** _what is that smell!?_**  
His mouth was already watering.

"The human had been awake for a while, _get up lazybones_ I want to see what their doing"  
As eager as his brother was, he was far too nervous to go by himself, but seeing his brother nearly bouncing in anticipating (not to even mention that _smell)_ was more then enough to get Papyrus up and teleporting them to the kitchen bench.

Maybe something did happen when he was sleeping because papyrus was sure this was heaven.

The bench was filled with plates of food, still hot and steaming. Maybe the portions weren't alot by human standards but to their bitty eyes they were looking at a banquet.

Were you expecting people over? doesn't matter papyrus' head was already whirling, trying to work out how much of your breakfast he could steal without you noticing because he would never forgive himself if he let this opportunity go by.

You turned around from the stove and jumped when you saw them watching you from the counter. 

"oh! you're awake, good morning" your smile was bright but still showed your nerves, this situation was as new to you as it was to them.   
"I wasn't sure what you guys would like so i made a little of everything"

...wait what?

Blue didn't understand either;  
"Human... this is all for us?"

You nodded. That can't be right.

"so all of this... for us to eat- the three of us" papyrus confirmed.   
He was waiting for you to spill the catch but you just seemed a little embarrassed.

"I didn't know if it was too much, i didn't want to wake you... but h-help yourself to whatever you want; i made pancakes, some French toast, a little bacon umm- sorry i don't have any bitty sized forks or knives or anything for you but i found cups!" you proudly presented two thimbles to the brothers   
"i found them with my old sewing kit- what did you guys want to drink? orange juice or maybe some milk?-"

Blues was the one to cut your nervous rambling short  
"m-milk would be nice, please human"

"...yea sounds good"

You tried your best to fill the thimbles with minimum mess, but that was easier said then done. Once everything was sorted you sat down and helped yourself to some breakfast, the brothers on the other hand were a little overwhelmed- now they knew they _could_ eat it they didn't know where to start.   
You couldn't help but watch them wander around the table, Papyrus went straight for the first thing he could reach and tore off a chunk of honey covered pancake, but carefully watched your reaction before he went ahead and ate it.

His eyes lit up brighter  
" _mmmmm ... this is_ _really_ _good"_  
he made sure the next chunk was dripping in honey, barely saving time to chew. Not that you minded of course, you were too busy beaming at his reaction.

"bro you gotta try this"  
You looked over at Blue who gravitated to the French toast (which you oh so thoughtfully cut up into smaller squares before hand) but instead of eating he was just nervously pulling at his scarf. Your gaze didn't seem to help as he hid even more.   
He looked anxious, longing to pick up the food but his arms stayed firmly at his scarf, his eyes flicking between you and his breakfast. It was like he didn't want you to watch him eat...   
oh

Papyrus tried to avert your attention   
"so! uh... got any plans for today?"

You were worried but didn't know what else to do, so you just played along.

"... oh y-yea i was thinking i would tidy up my study, maybe do some sewing, you guys are going to need some more clothes"  
looking up again, Blue still hasn't made a move to eat.

...  
After steeling your nerves you casually lifted your hand and tuck your hair behind your ear, not looking either brother in the eye as you focus on your food, trying not to appear as nervous as you were on the inside when you could feel Blue's intense gaze over your exposed scar.

"...maybe we could give you a hand? im not sew good with fabrics but you might needle little help"

"heheheh, yea that would be great"

There was a silence, but it didn't feel awkward or tense.

"... this is really delicious, thank you human"   
You looked up at the soft voice of Blue, he didn't hold your gaze for very long but he also didn't hide away. His scarf was down to his chin and was already on to his second piece of French toast.

Your voice was just as soft   
"your welcome, I'm glad you both like it"  
  


_+1 point for (y/n)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know you could sew? bam now you can
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Food glorious food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shelter's nice enough but you wouldn't want to live there

With the brothers working out the ' _puzzle remote_ ' of the tv, you were left to work out your own puzzle- how the heck you managed to work in this mess?

Sure you made it so the desk had just enough space for your laptop, and there was a path to the door... well there _was_ before that stack of old fabrics fell over. To a bitty that didn't see the order to your madness this would look like some sort of mouse habitat...   
  
  


This better not be a mouse habitat.

Armed with a garbage bag you made your way through the pile; re-stacking, organising draws, trying not to admit you're a bit of a hoarder as you throw out old documents from up to three years ago, dusting.   
You actually worked pretty well, and by the time lunchtime came around you were happy enough to call it quits and move on to the second part of your day-plan. You happily bunched up the spare fabrics you found and made your way to the kitchen.

But, first you need lunch- maybe a grilled cheese? yep that sounded good, would they be okay with that?   
"hey guys-"

The said bitties on the lounge leap up in alarm like you caught them red handed, pointedly trying to hide a chip packet behind them, which dosen't really work when they're small enough to use it as a greasy sleeping bag.

" _Oh,_ hey, how's the cleaning goin'?" Papyrus casually recovers. 

"...um, good. All done actually. Are you guys hungry? you should have come told me" you pouted, feeling pretty guilty. You were used to lunch just being when you were hungry.

"You said we could help ourselves" Pap corrected, you kinda felt like it was more of a challenge?

"Well _yeah_ , but I could of made you a better lunch then a packet of chips"

Blue piped up this time, fidgeting with his phalanges, "We did not want to bother you human"

... Aw, well that made you feel even worse.   
"I don't mind" you offered a reassuring smile   
"honesty, don't hesitate to ask me for anything"

Even as you said that you knew it wasn't going to be that easy, but you were ready to be patient.

"I was planning on making a grilled cheese for lunch, do you guys want one?"

Blue was quick to pipe up again  
"No. Do not worry about us human" he gave a pointed look at his brother   
"We have already acquired lunch"

Papyrus' shoulders slouched in defeat but he didn't complain.

"well, alright, but let me know if you change your minds"  
You turned back to the kitchen- only to find papyrus on the bench, chips in hand.

"AH!" you jumped back, hand over your heart.

_Yep still not used to that._

Papyrus just grinned at your reaction   
"heh, sorry. Didn't mean to make you jump outta your _skin"_ Your face flushed in embarrassment.   
In a flash, literally, Blue was at his side, hands on his hips and glaring up at the taller brother accusingly.

" _Papyrus!_ You shouldn't scare the human like that!"   
_...oh gosh his angry pout was adorable._  
"And a proper apology should not include a horrible pun!"

Blue's scolding just made papyrus smile wider and he shrugged.   
"Sorry bro, my bad. I'll cut out the _jump_ scares"   
As blue fumed you continued into the kitchen.

"i-it's okay, I just forgot you two could do that" the brothers watched on as you started making your sandwich.

"... can you guys do anything else? with your magic?"

Papyrus just shrugged at you "meh"

. . . ? well that did nothing to help your curiosity.   
Alrighty then, looks like you'll just find out later.

_mmmm_ , this smells so good.   
"what's all this?"

"hmm?" you turn to see the brothers checking out the pile of fabrics you dumped on the counter.   
"oh I dug them out of my study to make some clothes, can pick out your favourites for me? there's plenty of colours"

_ah, grilled perfection._  
You sit at the counter and see the two have already went straight for the orange and blue, heh, you could have guessed that one.

Halfway through the sandwich you notice papyrus' gaze  
 _"_ want some?" you offer a small square.

He looks down, skull a little orange that you caught him staring, but shyly takes the piece.   
_"..._ thanks"  
You nod and cut off another, "want some Blue?"

"but-" he looked at his brother enjoying his small sandwich "we already ate. That's _your_ lunch human"

"I don't mind sharing, besides chips aren't much of a lunch anyway" _neither is a grilled cheese but oh well._  
"It's reeeally nice" you try to persuade

_"_ W-well... if you insist" he takes it from your hand, carefully. "thank you"

"Your welcome" they always acted weird when it came to food, maybe if you asked casually?  
"so, what did you guys usually eat at the centre?" ... _well done (y/n), talk about smooth._

Pap shrugged, immersed in his melted lunch

"There were alot of mouths to feed, so mostly just this... 'nutrient flakes'? or whatever they called them- lots of calcium, but none of them tasted as good as your food"

" _mmm"_ Blue nodded in agreement, a bit of melted cheese hanging from his mouth.   
You couldn't help but smile, feeling proud of yourself since cooking was never a particularly strong suit of yours. At least it sounds like they had enough food there, that doesn't really explain why they're so weird about it but you didn't see a reason to pry any further.   
Not now anyway.

With your plate away and hands washed you went through the fabric pile eagerly- nice soft cottons, cut up old denim, that knitted one will make such a cute jumper!   
Its been awhile since you had this sort of project and you let yourself get excited.

"You know you _can_ pick other colours guys" you teased lightly at the sight of every blue and the few orange left in their own pile.

" _blue is my favourite!"_ he defended childishly, much to his own shock and embarrassment when you giggle at his outburst.

His face glowed and he shuffled back into his scarf, hiding away from your smile.   
You haven't really seen him outside his little shell before, and you were honestly adoring it.   
And you weren't the only one.

"heh, yeah orange _suits_ me just fine"   
that one earned a muffled groan from both of you. Not his best work, but it still couldn't stop the smile on your face.

This was really nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	14. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonding with a blueberry, and sometimes yelling is a good sign

Your eyes followed the falling raindrops as they hit against your window, your bored ears picking up the rhythmic tapping over the droning news of the car radio.   
It may have sounded like a lullaby but every second you watched them fall the atmosphere around you filled with tension, you couldn't even try to control your breathing as everything felt like a tight elastic band ready to snap.   
A _ring_  
no...  
a hand   
nonono  
a _screech_  
 _NONONONONO-_

You woke up with a gasp, arms lifted above you in a desperate shield. Shaking and panting but you kept quiet. It only took seconds for you to catch your breath and your limbs, now hugging your sides, to finally keep still.   
Its been a while since you had that nightmare, and as used as you were to it you could never manage to fall back asleep after.   
You gave a groan as you checked the time: 5.13

Today was going to be a long day.

You laid in bed a few more minutes, until you couldn't stand it anymore. Swinging your legs out of bed, you lazily put on a jacket knowing how cold your apartment could get, and grabbed your little sewing project. Might as well keep yourself occupied, you thought with a defeated yawn.

The cold of the kitchen tiles stung your feet but you were honestly too lazy to go back for socks.

You passed the bitties, bundled up in thick blankets because you were worried they were going to get too cold.  Not that they seemed to mind your worrying, they made the couch into probably the coziest nest you've ever seen in your life. Seeing them all cuddled up and peaceful put a smile on your face, they were too cute sometimes.

They've only been here a few days but they sure made a big difference to your little routine. It was nice to have a reason to get out of bed that wasn't work, to have someone to chat with.   
Someone to care about.

You sat curled up next to the window, your go-to spot for mornings like these.  You liked watching the odd cars go by, and at this rate you would be up to see the sunrise.   
You picked up your stitching of the little fabric, the repetitive motion of hand sewing letting your mind wander.

Your roommates have a bit since they got here, and you honestly felt a bit like a proud mum watching their shy kids make new friends. Pretty accurate when you think about when you first meet them- so flinchy and sad and, well, _used._

They looked a bit different you noted, bones a bit whiter, looking less like they would splinter apart if they so much as fell over.

You could hardly tell the deep bags under their eyes ever existed, although Papyrus seemed to live in a constant state of 'sleepy' anyway.

You think they've gotten used to your presence in a room, which is a weird thought because it's your house, instead they seem to always know exactly where you are... and you actually have no idea how?

"Human?"   
Your thoughts were broken by Blue's voice, and you turned to see him standing on top of the lounge arm rest, bundled up, with the bitty sized blanket you cut up from some flannel held with one hand, and the other rubbing at his tired eye sockets.

"Morning Blue" you whispered back, smiling at his little yawn. He was usually so alert and you thought this hazy state was downright adorable.

"Morning already?" aw gosh that little befuddled head tilt. You wanted to cuddle him _so bad_ , but he still wasn't nearly as comfortable as his brother, who you caught dozing off in your hood the other day.  
"well... technically" you shrugged  
"probably got about two hours before I usually get up"

His little skely brows quirked in confusion  
"then why are you awake?"

"why are _you_ awake?" you throw back with a smile

"I..." he looked down at his socked feet  
"... I couldn't sleep"

"yeah" you sighed  
"me neither"

It wasn't hard for a quiet to fall over you two this early in the morning, when everything was so quiet anyway. Blue hasn't been much of a chatter regardless, papyrus was always there to casually fill in the gaps of conversation, and you never really noticed it until now.   
**_-SSSUURNK_**

The surprising loud snore of Papyrus made you both jump, staring wide eyed at the other...  
  
  


 _Pffft_ \- You both burst into giggles, trying your best to muffle the sound for pap's sake. You quiet down first, letting you hear the gleeful _"mweh heh heh"_ of your companion. You don't think you've heard his laugh before, it really suited him.

He spotted the fabric in your hands "What are you making human?"

oh right, you finished tying the knot you were on, "Im making you a jumper, nearly done, do you want to come see?"

He nodded and in a flash he was next to you on the window's little day bed. You got the scissors and snipped off the last thread, tucking in the sleeves so it wasn't inside out, before presenting the blue attire to the curious bitty before you.

"wanna try it on for me?"  
Wordlessly he nodded, gently taking the little fabric from your hands, running his fingers over the soft touch.   
Blanket forgotten, he put on the jumper, fiddling with the sleeves before getting his head though with minimum difficulty. The long neck nearly went up to his eyes and you giggled before helping him fold it over, as gently as you could.   
"I made it a turtleneck, figured it would be warmer then that bandana"

You inspected the jumper, only a touch too big, enough to be extra cozy, but your opinion wasn't the one that mattered.

"so... what do you think?" his silence made you nervous, oh gosh what if you messed up? was it uncomfortable? did you forget a stitch?

He didn't look up at you, instead hugging the soft fabric to his frame  
"ITS WONDERFUL, THANK YOU HUMAN"  
He looked up with a big smile on his face, eye lights turned to little stars, although the second was harder to see from the slightly melted sides.

oh thank goodness, that was way better then you hoped.

"you're welcome" You smiled back, your grin matching his, really not expecting such a response from the quiet little blueberry, but you're sure as hell not complaining.   
His own excitement made him flustered, and you can see a light blue dusted across his cheeks, which you quickly deducted before to be an adorable skele blush much to your own enjoyment.

A light from the window caught your attention, dragging it away from the cute sight before you.   
"hey look- the sun's rising" you saw the edge of the city's silhouette turn a slight pink and orange against the new oncoming light.

"I can't see it!" Blue whined as he stood on his toes against the glass, too short that the next block covered his sight.

You lowered your palm next to him,  
"want a lift?"  
He stared at the unmoving hand then up, drilling into your eyes.   
  


He climbed on.

Cautious feet stepped onto the pads of your palm, arms gripping on to your thumb in a steadying hug.   
You slowly lifted him up to your face.   
  


"... _wow_ "   
By the time his eyes saw your view the sun was just half up, sky littered with warm morning colours like some sort of painting.   
He let out a breath at the sight, and slowly sat down in your hand, one arm gently holding your thumb and the other gripping at the soft chest of his jumper. His gaze never left the window and you could just see the corner sparkle of those starry eye-lights.

You sat there in silence, watching the sun climb up the sky until you were both covered in light, but neither moving.

"That was the prettiest sunrise I have ever seen" Blue said softly, the awe still carried in his voice.

There was a reason this window was your favourite place in the house, and you must have seen countless mornings curled up on the little day bed, but now that you shared it his Blue, him sitting relaxed and perfectly at ease within the warmth of your hand, a genuine smile gracing his features, you felt like you've never appreciated them well enough until now.

You nodded, "me too"  
You both shared a gaze  
"wanna help me make some pancakes this morning?"

His smile grew large and excited, and he nodded in confidence.   
"I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO HUMAN"   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was poor little blue doing up?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Gotta crack a few eggs~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a pancake disaster zone you remember something important

"Woah, careful with the milk Blue" you warned lightly, not really caring at all about the small splatters that hit the counter, instead focusing on the smile of your helper.   
Ever since this morning's sunrise, the little bittie's normal timid grin was stretched across his face so naturally, and showed no sign of fading either- much to your delight.

It was contagious too, you both must be going for some sort of record. 

 

"MWEH HEH, Fear not human! The Great Blue may not have much cooking experience but he is always careful- It is what makes him a great helper!... uh, r-right human?"

"Right!" you're quick to confirm enthusiastically, squashing any doubt that managed to sliver into those big blue eyes staring up at you. 

He crackled in magic sparks as he levitated items to and from the mixing bowl, eager to lend a hand wherever possible. You already knew he was a little ball of energy, sure he was shy but Blue was always up and about first every morning, and unlike Papyrus, was more then happy to run around your house like an obstacle course instead of just teleporting everywhere, not wanting to "turn into a lazybones like you, brother!" . Sure he almost gave you a heart attack as much as his brother's jump scares- leaping from furniture and tops of cabinets to another, but he was definitely energetic. 

You watched as the glowing blue whisk spun faster, causing little specks of pancake mix to join the drops of milk, both going unnoticed by the happy skelly. You couldn't help but be impressed by the sight, this was definitely the coolest breakfast you have ever made in your life. 

"Okay great! now we just need the..."   
"Here we are human!" before you could even begin searching through your cabinets a glowing spatula flew into your hands. You could feel the slight static around it, which left a very faint tingling feeling on your skin for you to marvelled at before it faded away. It was such a strange feeling, kind of a cross between static electricity and a painless flame licking at your skin.

 

"...you are seriously cool" you said breathlessly, trying not to be too excited over his tricks but honestly magic powers were next level amazing, if younger you could have seen them they would have been completely awe struck.

The blue that left the spatula seemed to have found it's way straight to his skull.   
"I-it is very basic magic human, just about all skeletons have this ability..."

"Still" you persisted, flipping over pancakes, "teleportation, telekinesis- you guys are just like superheroes from a movie"

The term 'superhero' just about turned your helper into a bashful mess, but you could see the proud smile on his blue face.

"-and I've seen how fast you can run too, those jumps you make are insane- if we were the same size I bet you could beat me in just about any race at all, honestly I wouldn't be surprised if you could beat me now!" 

Not even the turtleneck of his new jumper could hide him from your genuine compliments, and he was so flattered he could barely form a response, only muffled stuttering from inside the fabric making you grin down at his flushed form.  
.  
.  
.

 

"uhhh... morning?"

Papyrus, looking bleary eyed and thoroughly confused at the scene before him, greeted from the kitchen bench. 

Blue jumped at the distraction, but couldn't shake off the colour from his face.

"G-GOOD MORNING PAPY, about time you woke up! the human and I have almost finished making breakfast pancakes"

"All done actually" you said, placing your small pile of pancakes on the counter, "Morning!" you smiled at the still somewhat baffled Papyrus, who was looking between your smile and the faded blue of his brothers cheeks in confusion. 

You didn't even need to ask if he wanted honey, making sure to just about drown his plate in the sticky substance before adding a little to your own. That was enough to snap him out of his gaze.

"mmmm- thanks" the second it oozed over the pancake, he was quick to tear of a sweetened chunk and stuff his mouth full.   
"no problem" you tried not to giggle at his look of bliss from the sweetness, he really had a thing for honey. 

 

"...So, flour you guys this morning?" he asked with a quizzical grin, brushing off a light layer of flour from his brothers shoulder, much to Blue's shown displeasure of being included into a pun. "Heh, aren't you up a bit early?"

Blue was quick to reply "Any time seems early to you lazybones, you would sleep the whole day away if you could!"

His scolding was hard to take to heart with that angry pout.   
"It's not that early is it?, it's only-" you glanced up at the clock...

 

"...oh god I'm gonna be late!"

You bolted up quickly from the table and run off into your room in a clumsy flurry, your half-eaten breakfast abandoned. 

The bitties just stared at each other in shock; 'late?'. 

A few minutes later, they were about to ask if you were okay when your door opened and you stumbled out of the room, attempting to brush your hair on the go as you went into the bathroom. Your baggy pyjamas replaced with clean black pants, a mutual shirt and neat jacket. 

This time the brothers followed you, appearing on the sink counter beside you as you brushed your teeth in a hurry. 

"uh... what exactly are you late for?" pap questioned, both pretty curious of your sudden change if demeanour. 

"imm gunna beh lat fur werk!"

 

"...what?"

You spat the toothpaste froth in the sink, but didnt stop to look up at the two as you rummaged through the draws.   
"work! I'm gonna be late, I cant believe I forgot!"

"wait, I thought you worked for home" he questioned, somewhat accusingly 

"I do, but the company I work for has to have meetings every once and a while- I need to show them my work and see theirs and compare and stuff" you explained as fast as you could, focusing on the skin coloured cream you were patting alongside your face, trying your best to blend in the edges of your scar with your skin, which did not go unnoticed by the two who then watched you secure your hair to the side before you rushed out of the room. 

In another flash they were beside you again, watching as you hopped around comically to get your shoes on while you rummaged through your bag to check for everything you needed. 

This time it was Blue who questioned  
"so... you're leaving?" You completely missed the tone of his small voice as you nodded absentmindedly.   
"I gotta, we don't do meetings all that often I can't skip it... even though I want to" The last part was more mumbled to yourself

"but, y-you will be coming back, right human?"

This time you stopped, looking down to the vulnerable eyes staring back up at you worriedly, who both didn't look like they knew how to react to the situation. 

"Of course." you put effort into sounding as secure as you could in your answer, relieved when they relaxed slightly at your words. 

"I'll be back around 4.30, sorry I would have made a lunch for you guys if i remembered i was going out, but help yourself to whatever you want and i'll make a big dinner when I get back alright?" you smiled reassuringly, finding that trying to calm their nerves really made your own simmer down. 

You then looked back up at the kitchen; half eaten pancakes, gooey mixing bowls and a combination of flour, eggs and milk splatted against your counter that didn't look like such a mess when you both made it.   
You sighed, "and I'll clean that up later I guess" that's going to be fun. 

"I really got to go... are you guys going to be okay?" you felt guilt gnawing at you for leaving so suddenly but Papyrus brushed away your concerns with a lazy wave of the hand 

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine. Right bro?"

Blue nodded up at you in confirmation, but the fiddling of his phalanges showed his nerves anyway "of course! have a good day at work human we will see you when you get home!"

Assured with their response you flew back into your hurried state, running into the kitchen to grab your phone   
"alright, i'll see you guys later then. Be safe!" 

"You too" they both replied, not sure if you heard halfway out the door. 

The brothers we're left mid wave, hearing the door lock after you with a click, and your hurried footsteps fading down the stairs until they were left in an eerie silence that they weren't used to.

They looked around, feeling a little out of place without your familiar presence around the house. Blue's gaze landed on the kitchen, and his unsure eyes lit up with a wonderful idea.   
He knew exactly he could do today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are they going to get up to while you're gone?
> 
> Thanks for reading


	16. Peanut butter and Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pun incoming

Papyrus sighed from his spot on the windowsill. The warmth of sun usually made it partially cozy for naps but the grey clouds ruined that plan, making everything look especially bleak today.

The tv was on, droning about some reality show but he wasn't paying attention. He didn't even like watching your tv that much, he just wanted the background noise, hoping it would make the room feel less empty around him.

Not that he _was_ alone in the apartment, no the odd clangs and MEH HEH's from the kitchen was more then enough to confirm that fact.

While Papyrus didn't have the faintest idea of what to do with himself when you left for work, (not that he usually had a plan), Blue was already gone in a flash of light when his brother turned around, much to his surprise.

It looks like today was full of surprises.

He followed him into the kitchen, only to find Blue perched heroically on the counter, careful to avoid most of the mess. What shocked Papyrus most wasn't how he took off his bandanna without a hint of reservations, and tied it around himself like a make-shift apron, or the way he buzzed with energy as he bounded across the bench.

\- Papyrus didn't think he ever saw such a happy expression stretched across his brothers marred face. For a second his eye lights were even _stars._

He _might_ believe it, considering the situation, but it wasn't like being left alone in your apartment was particularly exciting, and Blue was only... 

uhh?

"...what're you doin bro?" his tone was calculated, careful to not ruin whatever blessing this smile came from.

Blue was jumping, trying to grab the top of the paper towel from the roll without tearing too much.   
"I -huff- AM GOING TO -omff- _CLEAN!"_

He watched his brother, who kept persistent, arms waving with every leap at the paper.

"here, lemme help" his eye was already engulfed in orange before a reply, ready to simply tear off a sheet with his magic, but before he got the chance Blue managed to grab the corner and tore off a (slightly uneven) rectangle with a victorious "MWEH HEH!"

" _NONSENSE_ I was the one that helped make this mess, so it's only right that I shall be the one to clean it when the human is out working!"

Blue wasted no time getting to work absorbing all the spills, not even noticing the small flour footsteps he left behind him with each step.

"You sure? It's a big mess, I don't mind lending a hand"

Blue waved away his brother's weak persuasion.   
"I'm sure Papy,... _besides_ you hate cleaning!" He lightly accused.

"So go enjoy you're day brother- _for no mess is too big for the_ _magnificent_ _Blue!"_

With his brother's mind made up, papyrus left him to his task. Blue always appreciated his own independence when he could, and it's been awhile since the _magnificent_ Blue has done anything at all.

So that's where Papyrus was, alone on the windowsill watching the ominous clouds. The tv really didn't do anything to drown out his own thoughts. He just couldn't decide how to feel about them.

It was only when the soft patter of rain hit the glass that Papyrus managed to distract himself.

_This is perfect._

As the rain got steadily heavier his spirits got lighter. Blue had to be finished mopping up all the spills by now, it should be easy to persuade his brother to watch the rain with him- it was something they both liked to do after all, and they had never had such a tall window before.

It was almost surreal seeing the tiny world below him drowned with rain and Pap couldn't deny he was kinda excited to watch a storm pass with his brother.

Finally with some sort of plan, Papyrus teleported back to the kitchen counter, not wanting to miss a second of what he can hear to be the start of a downpour.

"Hey bro you have to come see the rain from the windo- _bro_?"

Blue was beside the sink, which was nearly overflowing, but not quite, with foamy bubbles. His eye was flickering an intense, deep blue and his unsteady arm was in front of him moving both the sponge and a greasy plate around in the sink.

He was huffing, trying to catch his breath but not at all slowing down, his magic flickering and nearly fizzling out in his damaged socket.

Papyrus was by his side in an instant.

"Blue, stop. Put them down" his voice was unusually stern and clearly worried.

His brother's magic nearly dissipated but Blue stubbornly shook his head.   
"I'm fine Papy, I-I can do it!"      

But a hand rested on his shoulder was enough to break his fragile concentration, and the plate fell into the sink with a small _splat._

Defeated, Blue hunched over with his hands resting on his knees, panting like he just ran a marathon.

Papyrus just sighed, rubbing at his brother's back as be gained his breath.   
"c'mon bro- you _know_ you cant use that much magic at once, you'll wear yourself out"

"..."

He sighed again at his brothers lack of reply. Looking around the room, the bench was just about spotless and the greasy dishes were packed neatly behind him ready for washing.

He mentally scolded himself, he should have _known better_ then to leave him alone when he was so set on cleaning. His bro puts 110% into everything, and sure it was admirable, but he was lucky he didn't pass out.

Pap just took a deep breath, getting worked up over it will get him nowhere, _besides;_ he was always horrible at lectures. Papyrus prefers a different approach.

"... it's raining"

That got his brother's attention.

"The kitchen looks great- come take a little break and we can just chill by the window and watch the rain, alright?"

He thought for sure it would work, but Blue just shook his head, determined.   
"I have to finish before the human comes home, or the surprise will be incomplete!" he whined

"a-and I just filled the sink, all the bubbles will leave, and the water will get cold if I wait" Blue rambled on, anxious for Papyrus to let him get back to his work.

Pap stared back at his brother's tired, pouty face, trying his best to ignore the tempting sounds of rain hitting the walls.   
  


"... fine"   
his brothers eyes lit up at the unexpected victory-  
" _I'll_ wash, you dry" but they soon turned back into a disapproving pout

"I can do it Papy! it's my mes-"  
"my mess too bro, we all used the plates"   
Pap allowed himself to grin slightly as his brother deflated from his logic  
  


"...very well... I suppose drying is equally important"  
  
  


\-----------  
  


"That's the last one!" with your dishes safely levitated to their proper place and every last spill and hidden speck of egg-shell flake discarded, they both took a finial look around the kitchen, which was now completely spotless.

"The human is going to be very pleased when they come home!" Blue was practically beaming with pride.

Papyrus noted, with disappointment, that the rain had already stopped, but it was hard to be upset when his brother was smiling like that beside him.

Taking it easy (or at least as easy as Blue does anything) with the drying seemed to bring him back to his energetic self, well enough recovered from this morning's strain.

heh, Papyrus thought it was only best to test that.

"yep, you sure did an eggcellent job bro"

"MWEH HEH HEH! WHY THANK YOU- _wait was that a pun?!_ "Blue deadpanned, his joy switched to irritation in an instant.

but Papyrus didn't react, staying perfectly collected with his hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets casually.

"nope, no _yokes_ here. You really did eggceeded all my eggspectations" He couldn't help but allow a devious grin to crawl up his face.

"PAPYRUS! Stop tainting my day with your horrendous puns!" he stomped.

"aww c'mon bro, you know they _crack_ you up" He replied with a sly wink

"URG! THEY DO _NOT!_ BROTHER I'M WARNING YOU" One hand stayed firmly at his hip while the other was pointing at his brother scoldingly, but Papyrus' grin didn't falter for a second.

"heh, then guess you could say i'm-"

"DON'T. YOU. DARE"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"... walking on eggshells"  
"-AHHHHH!"

Papyrus managed to dodge his brother's tackle with experienced timing, teleporting just a foot away.

"What? you _carton_ just eggpect me to stop" he took a quick side step to avoid an array of bones.

"I've got _dozens_ more" at the next bundle of projectiles he teleported out of the room.

"PAPYRUS GET BACK HERE!"

"heheh, why? does running away make me a _chicken_?"

Fuelled by fury, Blue chased his brother into the lounge room. The empty apartment now filled with outraged cries and snickering as they weaved around the furniture, until Papyrus was finally cornered on a bookshelf.

He lifted his hands in surrender   
"okay okay! you got me; I'm sorry"  
Blue squinted at his brother disbelievingly.

"no really, I admit; my puns really...   
_flew the_ _coop_ _back there"_  
  


Papyrus was laughing too hard to dodge when his seething brother tackled him, wrestling along the shelf to pin the other down.

"c'mon bro, mercy!"  
"YOU ARE NOT DESERVING OF MERCY. I swear I'm going to-!"

- **CRASH!**  
  
  
  
  


The two froze in absolute horror at the sound of breaking crockery... sharing a wide eyed stare before unwillingly peering over the side of the shelf.

Sprawled across the floor was the shattered remains of a small figurine, that _was_ just beside them a second ago.   
  


_Ohhhhh stars._   
_You were going to be so mad when you-_

 _"Guys?!"_ The two jumped at your voice, not even hearing you come in.

They looked up, finding you in the doorway in front of them; keys still in hand, dripping wet and staring down at their guilty faces with wide eyes. 

.

.

.

They were _so_ dead  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers
> 
> Fun fact- all the puns I use are mine, googling is for cheating noobs   
> ...so if they're not funny please forgive me 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor little blue has a bit of an episode

You brought you bag closer to your shivering form as you sped walked along the pavement, trying to keep it as dry as possible from the rain.

You _would_ have brought an umbrella, but you didn't even have time to check the forecast in your rush to get out the door this morning.

Not that you thought you would be walking either- you were just fortunate enough to miss your bus. Your lovely boss kept you back to have a chat because he was: " _very concerned with how distracted you were today"_ , and you knew he was right (much to your distaste) but you couldn't help it... you haven't ever left the boys alone like this before.

What made it worse was that you didn't prepare- no warning at all before you just _left-_ and their reaction only increased the guilt that settled in your stomach all day.

... _urggg_ you still can't believe you just  forgot. 

_And_ you didn't make any lunch for them either. You know they can pretty much look after themselves but still, just knowing they could at least have a decent lunch would have been a huge weight off your mind today, which always seemed to think of one horrible scenario right after the next.

You tried to make yourself as small as possible from the wind that numbed your drenched skin and forced your wet hair to stick uncomfortably to your face.

Your mind however, was still pretty far away from the rainstorm- what if someone knocked on the door? should you have reminded them not to open the door for strangers? thats not necessary... right??

... Right. Yeah, your bitties would know better.   
At very least you know you could trust that they would keep each other safe and sound. 

... but they wouldn't try and cook would they? Blue seemed to really enjoy helping you this morning, and you had a feeling that Papyrus couldn't say no to that face anymore than you could...

The mental picture of finding your apartment in ashes made you walk even faster, if that was at all possible, to the point where you might as well just be running through the street, splashing puddles that drenched your shoes.

When you finally made it you wasted no time up the stairs, dripping on the floor as you went. You felt bad for your poor landlady but didn't slow down, it was obvious by now that a house fire was pretty far fetched but you were still eager to get home and see your boys in one piece.

heh, _your_ _boys_ huh? that made you smile.

You were halfway way up the third stairwell when you had to pause... wait- was that yelling?   
-Nope don't panic about it, the walls were pretty thin, it could come from anywhere!

... but your reassurance didn't stop you from taking two steps at a time.

Standing at your old wooden door and yes, it was definitely yelling, but it was _Blue_ yelling.

And he didn't sound happy 

where were your keys? where were your keys? where were your keys?

"- bro mercy!"  
"YOU ARE NOT DESERVING OF MERCY!-"

_Where were your keys? where were your keys? where were your- KEYS!_

The sound of something shattering nearly made you drop them, and the eerie quiet after gnawed at your heart as you finally managed to unlocked the door, letting it swing open in a hurry.   
  
  
  
  


...well, you can't deny you were surprised.   
Out of all the things that bubbled around your mind today; burglaries, fires, even murderous pigeons finding their way through a window, not once did you think you needed to worry about the brothers _themselves._

but there they were, on the shelf directly in front of you. Completely vacant sockets frozen in a stare with an unreadable expression. In the back of your mind you breathed a sigh of relief that they were both alright, but you didn't focus on that as your unbelieving eyes scanned your apartment from the doorway.

The first thing that drew your attention, after the aghast bitties, was the scattered remains of crockery that littered your carpet, the white easily standing out against the grey flooring, and with the tension slowly raising in the air you might as well have been looking at a murder scene- and the figurine's odd piece of hand and half a face that stared at you from the ground only encouraged the feeling.

You slowly looked around. While nothing else looked as broken it was still definitely a mess. Pillows that lined your couch were thrown off onto the floor, you noticed a bit of stuffing that promised a decent tear, littered around the poor stack of magazines that you usually kept on the coffee table. The books on the shelves were turned over and pushed aside, and the little odd trinkets you kept were treated with the same hazardly care.

In fact, almost everything looked slightly out of place. Your view from the doorway framed the room, letting you see every newfound angle or toppled over stance that was forced upon your belongings, like an earthquake just juttered everything out of place. It was a mess.

Your eyes travelled back up to the skeletons in question, whose eyes haven't returned but that didn't stop their expressions from looking any less guilty. Your mouth was open but you just couldn't seem to find the words.

They were still frozen in place, until Blue finally moved and slowly reached out and grabbed Papyrus' arm firmly. That seemed to snap him out of it as his buzzing eyes darted around the room, getting faster as he took it all in as if he didn't even notice till now.

"er, I... It was an accident" he stressed, but you just quirked a brow.

He must mean the figurine because there's no way you could mess up every object in an entire room, _by accident._

Your silence made him visibly nervous. "We didn't mean to, we'll... we'll clean it up. All of it"

You were still trying to get your head around it, but managed to tumble out a question.   
"...what happened?"

His reply was instant.   
"It was my fault"

Blue's grip became desperate and jerked at his brothers arm as his own eye lights snapped back into motion. Or, _eyelight,_ just one glaring blue orb watching you warningly, it's subtle trail of mist sparking your memory.

"NO IT WAS ME"  
" _bro-"_  
"IT WAS _MY_ FAULT. ALL OF IT!"

He sounded... afraid?  
His tone brought you back to the weight of the situation, or at least from their point of view, and you quickly made a move inside ready to reassure.

But your sudden step towards them was all it took, and with a strangled gasp and fierce yank of Papyrus' arm both bitties were out of sight in a flash of blue.

You blinked down at their vacant spot. They _ran..._ from _you._

"Guys?!" you called out, making sure to quickly lock your door behind you before you made your way into the apartment, only vaguely aware of the squelch of your damp shoes with each step.

"Where did you go?? guys? I, I just..."  
Honestly you were just shocked, still not sure what exactly happened when you were gone. But when it came down to it, while the figurine was cute you didn't think twice as you walked straight past it, searching for any sign of the pair.

Not in the kitchen? Odd splats of dripping water marked your path as you made your way down the hallway.   
"Where are you?? C'mon guys don't hide!"

You heard a faint sound, like panicked whispers and followed it hastily to your bathroom door which was slightly ajar.

"Guys?"   
The voices stopped.

You pushed the door wide, letting it creak open, but didn't make it further then a step before Blue's warning echoed across the tiles.   
"DO NOT COME ANY FURTHER!"

You didn't. Looking up you saw where your bitties disappeared to on the little windowsill, Blue's eye was still sprouting a threatening mist, one hand not budging from it's grip of Papyrus while the other was stretched out towards you in what you could only assume was a battle stance.

Surrounded my a curling wisps of sparking magic.

"Bro you gotta _calm down"_  
Papyrus on the other hand was a wreck, you could see orange beads of sweat on his skull from here as he desperately tried to force his brothers arm down but he refused to budge, perfectly trained on you.   
  


You took a moment to assert the situation;

They were scared.

They were scared _of you._

You, ever so slowly, raised you hands, both open palms facing the two in a surrender.   
You mouth moved on its own, just needing to get that fear away from their faces.

"It's okay"

Even you didn't expect your voice to be that soft, but they didn't move.   
You sunk down to your knees, until you were completely sitting on the cold, tile floor, doing whatever you could think of to appear less threatening.

"We're okay" You confirmed, but they both just stared at you.

"I'm not mad. You said it was an accident, accidents happen"

"WE _BROKE_ IT. IT CAN'T BE FIXED" Blue was shaking.

"I know, it's alright"  
"IT'S NOT ALRIGHT"

Papyrus tried again, and with his brother's trembling managed to lower his arm, which instead took to clinging to his hoodie sleeve.   
"Calm down, bro just breath"  
"I CAN'T... I- _I_ _CAN'T"_

You had a feeling he was talking about something else, but whatever it was he couldn't allow was lost on you still.

"I'm not mad, it's okay. Even if I was, you... you don't need to be afraid of me. Ever. I promise... alright? everything's fine"

As your words had a chance to sink in, the fire in his socket fizzled out, his normal eye lights blinking back in a daze.

A silence hung in the air, and everyone just took their time to breath.   
  


"... _i'm sorry_ "  
"-It's fine. Everything's fine" You were quick to reassure, with a small, relieved smile on your face.

Blue untwisted his grip on Papyrus, his hand instead clinging to his socket, as if he was scared it would burst back into flames.   
"i-i'm so _sorry, i'm-"_  
At his sob your smile turned sad. It looked like your little pancake helper wasn't making a reappearance today.

As his brother started to cry Papyrus shot you a pleading look, one that you definitely knew the meaning of.   
They needed a minute.

You got up from the floor, noticing the wet patch your clothes left behind.   
"It's alright" You kept the soft tone of your voice.

Blue stared up at you with watery eyes,

"I'm going to go dry off, and order a pizza, or something, for dinner... maybe we could just relax and watch a movie tonight, sound good?"    
He shakily nodded at your gentle smile, like he was unsure if he was allowed to agree.

With a quick, shared look of understanding with Pap you turned and made your way back to the door, making sure to leave it just a little open behind you.   
  
  
  


As soon as you made it inside your room, you slid down the door until your dripping form rested on the carpet. You knew you needed to get out of these clothes but you didn't move, not yet.

You just sat their, allowing yourself to finally feel anxious over the situation now that you could.

You let out a deep, weighted breath, feeling completely exhausted over all the stress you went through today.

The skeletons huddled in a comfort hug on your bathroom windowsill weren't the only ones that needed a minute.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thiiiiiis close to reader getting half attatcked by a gaster blaster, but that would have probably been too much guilt for our little bitty to handle...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Open your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bitties are a bit insecure  
> Introducing Feliciano!  
> and you and pap have a late night chat

You dragged yourself back out of your room, the change of clothes made you feel a little better but you were still exhausted. Although, the promise of pizza on the way did a pretty good job of keeping your eyes open.

That and the need to clean up this mess.

Well, most of it anyway. You could care less about the general disaster zone of the room, that could wait, but stepping on crockery shards didn't sound that fun for your poor, unsuspecting feet.

Your thoughts flickered worryingly to your little roommates, skeletons couldn't even get cut, could they? its not like they have skin...

Lets not find out. You got out the vacuum cleaner to catch any missing pieces hiding within the carpet until you were satisfied it was safe, better safe then sorry.

You also half-hazardly threw the cushions back on the lounge, no point having a lazy movie night without a comfy seat. You mildly thought about making a little pillow fort, damn that would be _cozy._ The boys would probably love it too if their plush, nest-like sleeping arrangement said anything. You noticed they both really liked soft things, you could understand why since they were made of bone, but if you find them half asleep in the clean laundry basket again you weren't going to be impressed.

"h...human..."  
Looking up you saw the bitties on the floor at the end of the lounge room, looking even smaller then usual with their guilty faces and apprehensive eyes, clearly trying to gauge if you were at all mad at them.

You weren't. Sure you would prefer it if they didn't trash the house, but after that type of reaction you were more then willing to just drop it altogether.

"Hey guys" you kept your voice light, the same as before, and at the sight of your tired smile you could basically see the relief that overcame the two.

"I ordered some (favourite) pizza for dinner, it should be here soon"

...

They were quiet, like they were trying to piece together what they wanted to say.  
  
  
  


...

When they still hadn't given any response, Papyrus just returned your worn out smile.

"So, how was work?"

You scrunched up your face at the thought, but glad for something to talk about.

"as fun as always, but I didn't get that much done so I might get called back in soon" you couldn't keep the tone of distain from your voice if you tried.

They didn't seem to like the idea either as their faces fell, so you were quick to jump to something else.

"but what about you two? how was your day?" you tried your best to sound upbeat but it was hard when you were struggling to keep your eyes fully open.

Blue didn't seem to have the same issue, as he immediately perked up at the question

"OH, THE KITCHEN IS CLEAN!" He gestured behind him dramatically as if you won first prize at a game show.

The kitchen? it took a minute before you remembered the post-pancake state you had left it in. It would have been a decent job for you to clean up, it must have taken them most of the day!

but, looking past the skeleton jazz hands, it looked spotless.  
  


" _wow_..." Blue seemed to puff up a little in pride at your impressed tone as you walked past them to further inspect their work. It looked even cleaner then normal, they even managed to wash the dishes _and_ stack them back on the shelves.

"You guys did a really great job, thank you!" They both turned a little bashful at your praise, and Pap was quick to brush it off

"don't thank me, Blue did all the work" his brother didn't seem to agree

"IT WAS A TEAM EFFORT" but sadly his bright smile didn't last very long.   
  


"...we are just sorry we did not keep the lounge room as tidy for you, human..."

You sighed internally, you really hoped he would let it go too but it didn't come as too much of a surprise that your little blueberry wasn't all that good at dealing with guilt.

"It's fine" You confirmed, once again "we can just clean it up tomorrow, don't-"

_knock knock knock_

All three heads swivelled at the interruption

"that'll be the pizza" you were quick to make your way to the door, your hands subconsciously running through your hair before you unlocked it. You didn't even notice the two teleporting just behind you, staring warningly at the sight of the uniformed pizza guy.

You were already getting the money ready when he started his practised greeting.

"hey there, I got two order's for-" but a voice was quick to stop him

"HUMAN ISSAC YOU SAID _I_ COULD DO THE NEXT ONE!"

At the new voice you looked up, only now noticing the small skeleton that stood proudly on the man's shoulder. At first glance he looked somewhat like Papyrus, but the differences were obvious. He was more like if your Papyrus was on the worlds greatest sugar high.

"oh, uhh..." the delivery guy took a quick glance at you again before hesitantly nodding to the enthusiastic helper.

"sorry Feli, go for it man" pleased at his response the skelly then fully faced you, who was now watching attentively.

_"A-HEM_ , GREETINGS HUMAN CUSTOMER! WE HAVE TWO QUALITY PIZZA'S FOR A..." he squinted down at the little paper the man held with your order

"(F/N) (L/N)! IS THIS YOU?" he asked you expectantly

"oh, y-yes, that's me..." he was not at all put off by your awkward reply

"EXCELLENT! WE REQUIRE TWENTY THREE DOLLARS AND SIXTY CENTS, PLEASE"

You did a quick double check before handing you money to the guy, who in turn gave you the steaming boxes.

_mmm, they smelled_ _ heavenly _ _._

"THANK YOU HUMAN! DO ENSURE TO CALL FOR OUR PIZZA SERVICES AGAIN FOR OUR PIZZA IS HIGHLY SUPIEROR AND TRULEY DELICEIOUS, _NEH HEH HEH!"_ He stood heroically with his hands on his hips and you were 100% sure you would take his advice.

"HAVE A GOOD NIGHT HUMAN" he joyfully waved as the guy gave you a friendly nod before turning to the stairs.

"thanks, you too" you smiled at the two as they left, moving your dinner to one hand so you could close the door-

"HOW WAS THAT HUMAN ISSAC??"  
"You nailed it man"  
"NEH HEH! BUT OFCOURSE, FOR THE GREAT FELICIANO IS A MASTER DELIVERER!"

Yep, definitely going to have another pizza night soon.   
With the door locked you turned with a smile on your face, only to jump in surprise at the two directly behind you, who didn't seem to think Feli's enthusiasm was as contagious as you did.

"You guys okay?" At your query they both avoided your gaze, Blue suddenly finding the floor worthy of a scrutinising frown.

Papyrus just nodded   
"...yeah, we're fine"

Well they sure didn't look fine, it's a good thing you knew what would cure that. Pizza healed all.

"well... how about you two pick a movie and ill get us some drinks, alright?"  
They both just nodded in reply.

geez, you hoped this pizza tasted as good as it smelled...  
  
  


\---time skip given to you by the great Feliciano---  
  
  
  


It did. With the three of you stuffed you put the rest in the fridge for later and was more then content watching the action movie Blue picked out.

He got a little excited over it too, which you thought was utterly adorable, gushing in awe at each flip and strike the ninjas on tv made towards the enemy clan. You don't even remember getting this movie in all honestly, but you made a mental note to look into old Japanese movies for the enthralled bitty. You were sure you could at least find some Jackie chan films down the street.

Blue _was_ watching attentively beside you on the lounge, but slowly ebbed towards you as the night went on. You didn't even notice until he was cuddled up against you, fast asleep even before the finial fight scene.

You watched adoringly as he murmured slightly in his sleep, snuggling in deeper to the soft fabric of your sweatpants. Although the feeling of being watched made it hard to relax yourself.

Blue seemed to snap out of the mood he was in, showing peaking signs of your pancake helper after all, yet papyrus wasn't as easy.

He wasn't as fussed with the movie, but happy to watch whatever his brother was interested in. However, unlike Blue, he chose to watch from the lounge's arm rest, as far from you as possible. You picked up pretty quick on his weird behaviour, distant and quiet, not even making a single joke throughout the movie- and this old film left plenty of room for funny commentary.

It wasn't what you were used to from the causal bitty, and when blue went to sleep, no matter how cutely, the atmosphere between just you and Papyrus grew thick and uncomfortable.

You were desperate to fix that too.

"he must have been pretty tired, huh?" you sent a hesitant smile over to papyrus, but he didn't take the bait as he continued to stare blankly at the tv.   
  
  


"... he used alot of magic today, i'm surprised he didn't pass out earlier"

Well talking to you was a good sign at least, but you couldn't help but be a little concerned. Should that be something you need to worry about?"  

The silence stretched on a little further.   
  
  


Screw it, you were too tired for subtly.   
"Are you alright? you seem kinda... mad, at me"

Your bluntness clearly took him by surprise, and he stared at you with wide, nearly panicked eyes for a second but that quickly dissolved as he looked back at the ground.

"no... of course not, we're good" how insightful, you weren't giving up that easy though. 

"well, what is it then? is everything alright?" your soft tone expressed a level of care you didn't really know you could reach and pap looked almost overwhelmed by your attention.

His mouth opened and closed, still trying to find the words. For such a smooth talker he wasn't very good at talking about his feelings.

You coaxed a little further  
"did something happen when I was out?" your mind immediately thought of the yelling you heard before, but even though the room looked like a war zone, you found it hard to believe that the two would actually have a fight.

...No more then normal siblings anyway. 

"No, it's...it's just..."  
He sighed, not meeting your gaze  
"Do you have _any_ idea how long I tried to get him to just... _smile"_

Now it was your turn to not know what to say.

"I mean, _heh"_ there was no humour in his laugh   
"he wouldn't leave the bed, he barely ate, he was too shy to even raise his voice in _so long"_

He looked at you, it was hard to read his expression but you could see it flooded through his eyes.   
"he had a full blown _episode_ today. It would have taken me **days,** just to get him to talk to me properly and look at _that"_  
He gestured defeatedly at Blue's peaceful form, who snuggled into you even further at the noise.

"... you don't even have to try"  
  
  


He chuckled again, almost venomously.   
"some brother I am, right?"   
  
  
  


The movie kept playing in the background, flickering light into the darkened room. Battle cries and grunts of pain from fallen warriors echoed against the wall but your eyes were glued to papyrus. 

He just looked so... _pained_.

His expression gripped painfully at your heart, and you wished he sat closer just so you could reach over and comfort him.

"Papyrus..." he didn't look at you

"You're the best brother Blue could possibly have" You tone was firm but he just shook his head to himself.

"no, I'm-"  
"Yes, you are Papyrus."

You could see the doubt in his eyes as he stared into your comforting smile.   
"I don't know what you guys went through- and I understand you're not ready to tell me just yet- but I _do_ know that you're a great brother"

He didn't respond.

"He was scared, right?"   
Papyrus nodded solemnly.

"- and he went straight for you, he always does. He needed you there next to him and thats exactly where you always are Papyrus"

It may be the glare from the tv, but his eye sockets looked a little watery from here.

"you're a great brother Pap" his bones glowed a faint orange at your praise, but he shyly grinned up at you.

"... well, you're pretty great yourself"  
  
  
  


At the sound of the clan leader dying in anguished cries your shared smile broke apart, and Papyrus casually brushed at his eyes, still just a little embarrassed over the heartfelt praise.   
  
  


"Oh, I nearly forgot!" His attention flickered back to you as you carefully bent over, reaching our bag on the floor without disturbing your sleeping cuddle buddy.

"I finished this at lunch today" You brought out a bundle of orange fabric, ready to pass it over to the bitty, but Paps wasted no time to just teleport to your lap instead.

"for me?" he asked, just to be sure, and at your nod he carefully picked it up from your open hand, running the soft fabric through his phalanges.

It was a jumper, kinda like Blues, only you added a large pocket and hood instead of a turtleneck. It was hard to do, the pocket especially dropped a few stitches along the way, but it finished surprisingly nice.

He threw it on, hands immediately finding their way into the pockets. It was still a bit big and baggy, but he seemed to love it that much more with he extra room.

"this is great... thank you _"_ he stared up at you with such a genuine smile, he almost looked a little emotional over the gift.   
"You're very welcome" you grinned back, happy he likes it so much.

Papyrus continue to inspect his new outfit in awe  
"you did a really great job honey"

"honey?" you questioned, and no, that was not a blush on your cheeks at the new nickname.

"yeah" he gave you a sneaky wink to match his grin  
"'cause you're so sweet"  
  
  
  
  


Instead of moving back to his spot on the armrest, Papyrus made himself comfortable between you and Blue. Half watching the end of the movie, while sharing jokes and chatting with you, about your work, or what you wanted to make next, or just anything that came to mind.

Before you knew it all three of you were dozed off on the lounge, cuddled into a pile. Each with a gentle smile on your features, feeling perfectly at ease.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pizza skeleton gives me joy and you better believe I'm gonna give cute little Feli a reappearance later on   
> (I was definitely thinking of Hetalia when i named him too)  
> I'm also planning on giving him a backstory if anyone's interested? I don't know I thought it would be super adorable. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Sick days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not feeling too good, but that doesn't stop you from smiling

You woke up, either because of the noise from busy, morning street or the sunlight that snuck through your window just to slap you in the face- it didn't matter, all you could think about at the moment was just how utterly _awful_ you felt.

The sun made your eyes sting with water and your head throb painfully. Your throat was sore and scratchy, and breathing through your nose was completely out of the question.

"uurggggg..."  
You groaned as you tried to move, every muscle groaning right back at you, but that was probably because you feel asleep on the couch...?

 _That's right, you all had a movie night._  


You felt something snuggling into your stomach and cautiously you peered down, your stiff neck making it a little more difficult then it needed to be-  
Your heart skipped a beat.  
.  
.  
.

Oh. My. _Goodness_

Currently kneading into your stomach like baby kittens were your little bitties. They must have huddled into you for warmth in the middle of the night because that's not where you remember them being when you fell asleep.

Blue was curled up into his brother, who instinctively drew an arm over his shoulders- a comforting arrangement you silently gushed over many a night- but what turned you into a mushy mess of feelings was how each of them also clung to your resting hand.

Using it almost as a blanket, the two half-hid within the warmth of your palm. Papyrus kept a light grip on your hand, similar to the protective hold he kept on his brother, ensuring you wouldn't leave them while they slept (not that you would ever willingly leave this little cuddle session). While one of your fingers seemed to be captured by a Blueberry, who clung to it in his sleep. He was cuddling you like a teddy bear, now and then nuzzling into your flesh, a perfectly content smile gracing his face.

Just for a second you forgot about how sick you felt, or the ache of you neck as you continued to stare adoringly down at the precious sight, because you just felt so overwhelmingly... _honoured._ You couldn't help but feel a little giddy whenever they would put their trust in you, completely at ease with your presence, but _this._

You took a minute to appreciate this.

As they clung to you, just as fondly as they held each other, you couldn't help but feel accepted. Officially included within this secluded little family they had.

Maybe you already were? you weren't the best judge for these types of things, but right now the message was definitely clear, even for your obliviousness.

You knew it would still take time of course, to become as close as they are, if you even ever could _..._ but right now you just felt so _loved_.

And it was kinda nice.  
  


Maybe your cold wasn't the only reason your eyes were watery this morning.

Sadly, you couldn't savour the moment any longer as you felt a hacking cough well up in your throat. You tried to stifle it, holding your mouth closed with your free hand- but it was no use.

Your poor bitties awakened with a jolt, falling unceremoniously off your stomach onto the plush surface of the lounge, as your whole body shook from your fierce coughing spiel.

" _wha?? what's goin' on?"_ Papyrus' groggy voice questioned hazily, both bitties reactivly glowing with threatening magic... only for their sockets to land worryingly on your groaning form.

"...Human?" Blue's cautious voice called out to you as both carefully made their way back to your face.

"You alright honey? you're not looking so good"  
Blue gave a side glance to his brother at the new nickname, but his attention quickly shifted back to you when you gave a weak sniffle.

"I'm just a little sick, probably a cold or something" you assured. It sucked, but wasn't really that big of a deal when your used to living by yourself. They didn't seem to share your thinking however, as the concern only grew in their eyes.

"A cold?" Blue questioned, reaching up to gently touch your flushed face  
"but you are so hot?!"

"aww thanks, heheh" you gave a light chuckle, trying to ease their worry with some horrible humour, but not even papyrus shared a smile with you as he also reached up to touch your forehead.

"You're right, she's burning up" Papyrus nodded to his brother, both wearing deathly serious expressions as they held a silent conversation. You went to complain, but it just came out as a sigh because _damn,_ their cold bones were actually really nice against your skin right now.

"You look like you're going to cry!" Blue inspected.  
"Human are you in pain?!" You winced at his volume, which did nothing to calm him down. Thankfully a worried Blue was still quieter then an excited Blue.

"I have a headache, can we try and be quieter for me guys?" you asked, a small whine of pain in your voice from the throbbing of your temples.

Blue gasped at the revelation, and was quick to cover his mouth, ready to muffle his already politely quiet whisper  
_"I am so very sorry human, I- I did not know"_ You gave blue a gentle, reassuring rub on the skull.

"Don't worry, it's alright"  
  
  


... _hey wait a sec-_  
You quickly took your hand away, leaving blue to slump disappointedly at the loss, and use the hand to instead cover your breath.

"wait- _can bitties get sick? you guys shouldn't be so close"_  
You went to sit up, the last thing you wanted was to do was share your cold around, but Papyrus was quick to stop you.

 _"No,_ no you're okay" he didn't let go of your arm, even when you laid back down, "this is just a human thing, _heh_ , it's a little hard for skeletons to get a cold" The humour in his smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but you appreciated it anyway.

"oh... right, _heheh_ " you snuggled back into the warmth of the lounge, giving a yawn.

"You can't get colds.... you guys don't even have noses" you chuckled a little, of course skeletons can't catch a cold.

You were still pretty tired.

It was too early to deal with yourself right now, you should probably just sleep a little longer...  
  
  


"Honey? - _you can't fall asleep_ , you gotta tell us what's wrong so we can fix it" the urgency in papyrus' voice made you open your eyes, _I didn't even realised I closed them._

The brothers were looking up at you with concern and it was clear pap was trying not to show how frantic he felt.  
_Oh,_ you felt bad for being the reason of their worry, _if bitties can't get sick no wonder I'm freaking them out..._

"It's alright, there's not really anything you guys can do-"  
"Nothing!?" Blue clung to you desperately, "No! there must be something to cure you!"

...you need to work on your comforting skills.  
" _nonono,_ I mean because it's _just a cold"_ you reassure

"I just need some sleep, and I'll grab some medicine later. I'll be better in a day or two" or three, probably a week with his cough, but let's not worry them any further.  


"... _oh_ " Blue looked a little embarrassed at his outburst, gently loosening his grip but still a little sceptical.  
"So, you will truly be alright human?"

"Yep" you sounded as confident as your blocked nose would allow.

"cross my heart and hope to-...uhh..."  
On second thought maybe 'hope to die' was best left unsaid today.  


Papyrus spoke up, looking very relieved, "Are you sure there's nothing we can do?"

You thought for a second, taking in their hopeful gazes, eager to help you out in your time of need.

"...Could you two maybe find the medicine for me? there should be some tablets called 'cold and flu' in the bathroom draw"

Blue straightened up at your mission, a determined look on his face.  
"Of course! we shall go obtain the medicine you need!" you winced again at the volume

" _sorry human!"_ Blue whispered before he leapt off the lounge and made his way quickly towards the hallway, no time to waste on your quest for health.

Papyrus was left, watching his brother turn the corner in a blur of blue and whispered ' _mweh heh heh!''s_. He gave you a reassuring pat on your arm.  
"Be right back" he softly grinned, before joining his brother in a lazy flash of orange.

You gave another sigh as the quiet settled back in the room, much to your head's relief, and snuggled further into the lounge.  
It didn't make the best bed, your legs having to curl up to fit on the cushions, but you were tired and it would definitely do for a sleep in.  


You were out like a light in seconds.  


***

Papyrus read over the tablet packet in the bathroom thoughtfully, as his brother proudly held it up. Judging from your symptoms it said it should help you out, but getting you a glass of water to take it was not going to be easy, even with the two of them.

...oh well, he'll figure something out.  
The two teleported, each holding up a packet side, to the little coffee table in front of the lounge where you lay.

" _human we got it!"_ Blue called out.

But you were still.

Another flash and the two were next to your face, medicine forgotten.  
"...honey?"

You gave a quiet snore, thanks to your stuffed nose, and the two let out a breath. You just fell asleep, obviously, _heh_ , for a second you almost looked...

Papyrus gave a light chuckle at their stress, he knew they were overreacting but this was unknown territory for the both of them. Bitties don't get sick, not like humans apparently did, and they've never actually been around a sick human before.

Especially not one they would want to care for, but you definitely matched that description. 

Blue went up and carefully brushed some hair out of your closed eyes, gently tucking it behind your ear.  
_"should we wake her?"_

He considered it, and he knew _he_ would at least feel better if you got some medicine, but he shook his head.  
"Nah, let her sleep. She said she needed it"

You let out another small snore, bringing a soft smile to his face  
"besides, she looks pretty peaceful"

His brother agreed with a nod and sat down beside you, careful not to disturb your slumber. They planed to watch over you diligently in your weakened state, just in case.

And so they did, until-  
_knock knock knock!_

The two snapped at attention, the door never knocked without you ready to answer it before.

They shared a quick look and glanced back at you: Still asleep, good.  
  


... _knock knock knock!_

They're going to try to keep it that way.  
For you.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!  
> I wasn't planning to get this all posted in one day but it's now officially up to date with my wattpad account, I've got some other stories and things going on there too so feel free to check it out if you want  
> I've already got comments and kudos which is amazing! Thank you guys so much!
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon most likely, I usually post at least within the week
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	20. Meet the Mayton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never wanted to get you in trouble, and we all know how bad our bitties are at handling guilt

_knock knock knock!_  
The second time was significantly louder and the brothers immediately sprung into action, seamlessly making their way in front of the door. You stayed on the lounge, not even stirring from your sleep even though you were so close to the sound.   
You must _really_ not be feeling well _,_ but that was just more incentive to let you sleep. _They'll be damned if they were going to let some stranger interfere with their human's health._

Blue steeled his shoulders as he called out to the person on the other side, face pressed against the crease of the door from the ground.   
_"Cease your knocking and state your business!",_ still very careful not to raise his voice too loud.

"...(Y/n)? is that you dearie? my hearing's not too good this morning, would you mind letting me in now?"

The brothers shared a look when an old woman's voice responded, she knew you by name? and she called you, dearie? You two must know each other, perhaps even related!

_...but you never mentioned family before._ The two suddenly felt very bad for not ever asking, but they pushed it down. They can deal with that shame later- they had a noise to silence.

_"I will not be letting you in! State your purpose here!"_ Blue's voice was firm and strict, like a true guard of your little apartment.

"...You're not (y/n)!" she revealed accusingly, "who are _you?"_

You moved around at her voice, causing the brothers to freeze... but you soon settled back down with a light mumble. _Phew_ , _that was close._

Papyrus was fed up with the speaker already and was quick to answer.   
"None of your business lady, if you need something then come back _later!"_

However their mystery knocker outside was appalled.

Her name was Ms Mayton, your landlady, fondly known by the apartment's residence as 'Grandma Mayton'... not that you have ever really _talked_ to any of your neighbours to find this out, she proudly told you herself when you moved in.

She's a sweet old woman who you were reasonably fond of. At least, in comparison to other landlords she was nicer then average, more then happy to postpone your rent a bit longer if you needed it, or even turn a blind eye to little expenses. She was just... a little _overbearing_ , and for someone who's a bit of an introvert like yourself, you often just didn't know how to respond to her. Plus she was a kinda oblivious in her old age, and you definitely had to bite your tongue on more them one occasion when she was so openly _close_ -minded. She also likes to dote on people, like any loving grandma, but then again that was more just her excuse to be a little nosey.

Which is why she didn't think twice before getting out her keys when two, _rather rude_ , male voices yelled at her through your door. You didn't seem to be home, but those boys were going to get the talking to of a lifetime! Speaking to her like that in her own apartment block, the _nerve!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The bitties watched in shock as the handle jiggled, hearing the distinct clatter of metal outside. _She was breaking in!_

Blue looks to his brother and they share a resounding nod before Papyrus summoned a monstrous skull with a precise wave of the hand. The beast snarled as it was guided to the floor, manoeuvred to _just_ the right angle, it opened it's glowing, toothed maw and-  
 ** _ZOOMSH!_**  
  
  


_(...that was better then just *laser sounds* ... I guess?...)_

" _AHH!_ "

You woke up in a panic at the sound of her yell. Blue was standing in front of you on the side of the lounge, arms out wide acting as a bitty shield, as cautious bone projectiles circled around him. Papyrus on the other hand, took a protective stance on the high ground (the bookcase directly in front of the door) and was armed with a... _uhhh_

_Was_ _that a floating_ **_skull_ ** _beside him?!_

"Guys??" you questioned, trying to comprehend what was actually happening. _All I did was take a nap and everything just falls apart-_ your starting to think these two needed constant supervision...

"Fear not human! We will protect you from the hostile intruder!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Wait, hostile intruder?!_  
All at once your front door swung open and you nearly tripped over yourself in your hurry to stand up. _Who's here?? What do they-_  
" _AHHHHH!"_ she screamed, clearly not expecting a tiny threatening skeleton on the other side of the door.

A tiny threatening skeleton who's aimed their waiting fist directly towards her, getting ready to fire.   
_That can't be good._

"Wait! Stop!" you jumped in between them. Pap's serious glare turned to horror as your bracing form blocked the target, but it was too late to stop the blast.   
In the last second he managed to shove the head away from your direction, and you could feel it's slight static heat as it skimmed past you and left an angry, black scorch mark on your ceiling. 

You winced... you are so _dead_.

Blue took a short cut to his brother.   
"HUMAN BE CAREFUL! SHE'S-"  
"Not an intruder! It's okay!" you assured. Your head was absolutely _throbbing_ from all this noise, but you did your best to ignore it, first things first- you need to try and _not_ get kicked out of your apartment. She may be pretty lenient, but getting shot at would be kinda hard to let slide.

You looked back at old woman behind you, who was still staring wide eyed at the brothers, clearly still trying to comprehend what she was looking that.

"(y/n), what are these... _creatures?"_ judging by her 'strict grandma' tone you knew you were in for it.

You awkwardly cleared your throat, which turned into a sickly cough, before you politely gestured to the brothers.   
"Mrs Mayton, this is Papyrus and his brother Blue" The latter shyed away behind his brother, both wearing suspicious glares.

"Guys this is our _landlady_ , Mrs Mayton" She still didn't look impressed.

"They're not those little, _bit_ bones things that I see on the tv, are they?"

" _bitty_ bones" papyrus corrected coolly, they didn't seem to fully understand the authority of a landlady, because they really weren't helping the situation.

"Whatever they are, they _melted_ my shoe!" she accused, pointing angrily down at her feet.

_They did what?_  
Looking down and sure enough her right flat had a large melted edge, curved like someone dipped their finger into a cake's icing, and had turned a familiar black against it's usual shiny red.

Well... at least it only hit the shoe?  
You seem to be wincing a lot today.

"I _-_ I am so, _so_ sorry Mrs Mayton. I'm sure they didn't... mean it?" you replied meekly. It wasn't like it was a full lie, you were pretty sure if they tried to shoot her they would want to hit her actual feet.   
  
  
  
  
  


You didn't even _know_ until now that they had frickin **_lasers!_**

"She was _breaking in!"_ Pap defended, aghast that you had to apologise for them.   
Mrs Mayton closed her eyes and made a big show of taking a deep, calming breath and your shoulders sunk, knowing you were in for a stern lecture if you weren't careful.  
 _Here we go..._

"Miss (l/n)" _ah geez, last name and everything "_ you are aware of the _pet free_ policy of this building, right?"

You stood straighter.   
Wait a second, you were actually prepared for this one!   
"Well, technically bitties _aren't_ pets _"._ You were too busy trying to sound polite to see how the brothers perked up at your words.

She interrupted with a slight scowl.   
"well what are they then? _skeleton squatters?"_ said the landlady (wink)

You tried not to match her expression.   
" _No._ Their more like-"   
friends? family? honestly this was still such a grey area in society. You would happily just call them your little roommates, buuuut you don't think that would help win an argument with your _landlady_.    
"-companions"

"Sounds more like freeloaders if you ask me"  
That was a tongue bitting moment. 

The boys, who were cautiously watching you argue from the sidelines, visibly flinched, eye ridges furrowed as they looked to the ground. They were bothered with how accurate that sounded.   
You had given them a home, fed them _more_ then well, even handmade them clothes, _everything_ they could ever need and what exactly had they given you in return? Their help was no more then a minor convenience to you, cleaning just made more mess, they couldn't even protect the house without getting you into trouble!

You however, were ready to wrap this up and just go to bed.   
"I'll pay for a new pair of shoes" you promised, trying to sound extra apologetic.   
"-and I _really_ _am_ sorry for the trouble" she still wasn't looking very pleased, but you already had an idea of how to change her mind.

"...they were just worried, because I'm feeling so sick this morning" _that's it (y/n), guilt the grandma._

You gave a, somewhat forced, cough with an exaggerated sniff of the nose, and could practically see the concern begin to well in her eyes, not to mention the watching eye-sockets. 

"Sick? you weren't in that God awful rain last night were you dearie?" You gave a inward grin at the pet name, immediately knowing you were off the hook. You were by no means a master manipulator, but her old mind didn't make it very difficult. If she wasn't so rude to the brothers before you might actually feel a little guilty for being sneaky.

"I missed my bus yesterday, so had to walk home" you explained and she gave a sympathetic frown to your misfortune.

"Oh you poor dear, you shouldn't be up and about like this! You need to be in bed" she pointed down the hallway, shooing you with her hands and you happily went to comply.

"but Mrs Mayton, your shoes and-"   
She gave a dismissive click of the tongue as she shook her head.   
"Oh, forget about that dear, they were an old pair anyway... _but_ " her face was still twisted in disapproval.

"You better keep those two in line, and I mean it- any more problems and we'll have to talk about _other arrangements_ " You nodded solemnly, knowing that was more then fair. You needed to have a talk with your bitties about their social skills.

Now that _that_ was sorted her mood turned instantly brighter, as if you switched on a light,  
"now I came to chat with you about some things dear, but I think it would be best to just come back when you're feeling a bit better"

_Some things?_ As curious as you now were, you nodded in agreement, thankful for her understanding. You don't think you could handle one of her excessively long 'chats' when you were already so tired.

"Thanks Mrs Mayton" she smiled down at you.   
"It's alright dearie" she said, as she made her way back out the open door.   
"Now you take care of yourself alright?" she instructed, and you only had time to nod before she give you a slight, final wave of her hand and closed the door behind her with a definite _thunk._  
  
  
  
  


You sighed, your shoulders slumping in relief and hands immediately went to rub at your aching temples.

_How on earth did you get out of that?_   
  


You barely registered the brothers as they hovered around you, as if you would topple over at any moment.

"Y-you should go lay down human, you are still very unwell..." Blue's worried voice broke your silence, and it took you a second before you answered.   
  
  
  


"Y'know... when I asked if you guys had any more magic tricks, and you didn't really say anything?" when they didn't respond you kept going.  
  


" _Laser-shooting, flying dog-skulls_ , was exactly something that I would have liked to know about"

"honey, that was- it's just that, we-" you held up a hand, the other still trying to sooth your headache, and papyrus immediately shut his jaw.

"just..." you gave another sigh " _please,_ don't shoot at anyone again" papyrus wanted to argue but you quickly finished before he could get a word out.

" _unless,_ you know it's absolutely necessary" you emphasised, praying they would listen because oh. good. _lord,_ you were lucky. If your landlady wasn't so sweet, (or easily distracted), you could definitely be talking to the police right now. Just thinking about it made your headache worse, you were ready to just go to bed and stay there until tomorrow came.

You decided that was without a doubt the best plan, and began to sluggishly make your way to your room, feet dragging with every step.

"WAIT" you barely made it to the hall before blue's voice stopped you in your tracks. You turned, to see him pointing readily at a box on the coffee table.

"W-we got your medicine human, you should have some before you sleep again..." he sounded timid and unsure, but you didn't take much notice of his tone as you went for the packet.

"oh? thank you" your voice sounded as drained as you felt, and your eyes squinted further to read the tiny writing. The brothers waited silently beside you.  
  
  
  
  
  


"...aww, dammit" you finally muttered before throwing the box back on the table and continuing your path.

"But, w-wait! don't you need to...?" Blue trailed off in confusion.

"I can't" you answered dejectedly as you shuffled past the doorway, "it's out of date, I'm just going to sleep and hope I feel better later"

They heard your door open with a slight squeak, the faint rustle of your sheets and then silence that settled down in the apartment. The brothers still left in the living room as Blue's shoulders sank defeated, skull facing the floor. They felt guilt gripping painfully at their souls.

Papyrus looked down at the discarded packet on the table solemnly.  
  
  


_heh, would you look at that?_ they managed to mess that up too....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!  
> I refused to post this until I was completely happy with it so sorry for the wait, I really wanted a fluffy cute chapter but somehow landed with all this? I'm sorry  
> (honestly i'm still not happy with I might tweak it later)
> 
> Shout out to anyone that got that 'skeleton squatters and the landlady' reference, its almost definitely my favourite fanfic yet so if you haven't had I look already I seriously cannot suggest it enough >w<
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	21. No rest for the weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as they don't want to be a bother, they can't help but want to be closer...
> 
> There's a poll after the chapter!

"...brother?"  
Blues quiet voice called out from the darkness of the lounge room.

Papyrus may not have moved from his spot under the covers, but it was obvious he was just as wide awake.  
"yea bro?"

"I-I can't sleep... something isn't right" He admitted anxiously as he fiddled with a loose string from the blanket.  
Papyrus rolled over and propped himself up with his elbow, until his weary eyes found his brothers furrowed sockets. The white of his bones casting an almost eerie glow from the streetlights outside.

"Yeah" he sighed "I feel it too..."

 

It was late at night now, you had come shuffling out of bed about three hours ago and made some two-minute noodles for everyone. You were pretty apologetic for not making a 'proper dinner' but you definitely didn't need to be, anything you made was always amazing. The brothers had tried to help of course, they had been quietly worrying about you all day and didn't want you to lift a finger if they could help it, but you just waved off their concerns.  
You tend to do that alot.

They tried their best not to be a bother, staying quiet in case your headache was still there-- Although no matter how hard he tried to copy his brother, Blue couldn't help the _'slurp'_ of his noodles.

There wasn't really any chatting tonight, apart from asking how you felt. Your response was just a shrug and a casual _"i've been worse",_ and while your tone was perfectly calm, it unsurprisingly had the opposite effect on their already high nerves.  
You left to go back to bed soon after, but they heard your hacking coughs on and off for a solid hour after that. They sounded so harsh Blue was legitimately worried that you would cough up something vital.

 _\-- "like a **lung** Papyrus! o-or another important human squishiness!"--_  
and although Pap tried his best to reassure his brother... he honestly didn't know enough about the human anatomy to sound convincing when he said not to worry, because that will (probably? _hopefully_.) never happen.

With nothing else to do, aside from being anxious and fretting, the two decided to just follow your lead and go to bed.  
Only it soon became very apparent that trying to sleep just made it harder to ignore the growing pain, which clutched firmly at their souls. It was a clear ache by this point and they both knew why.

The wake-up this morning might not have been ideal, but that was easily the best night sleep that either bitty had ever had. The softness of your lounge cushions, which were _heaven_ when you first took them in, might as well be jagged rocks compared to you, and the natural warmth that just radiated from your skin wrapped around their cold bones far better then any blanket.  
The dull night traffic from street was once soothing, but it had _nothing_ on the calm that settled through them at the sound of your steady breaths, which were perfectly in time with each reassuring beat of your heart.

 

  
It's been hard to listen to before, but with everything so still, and with you so very, _very close_ , if they focused just enough they could actually hear your soul.

It was beautiful.  
It's quiet hum was like a lullaby of its very own, it was subtle but so _angelic_ , like it was calling out to their's and they couldn't help but feel so perfectly safe and secure.

  
_...and loved._  
They each winced and brought their hands to their chest, trying to sooth the increasing ache, _just the thought of you made it even worse._  
As Blue hastily blinked away his watery sockets, Pap couldn't help but curse to himself for getting so attached so quickly, it was almost embarrassing how much they already missed your presence, but neither could deny how lonely they felt without you sleeping beside them.

They knew what was wrong- you were missing, only how could they ever expect you to fix it? It just wasn't fair.  
Besides, they knew the ache was also lined with an increasing amount of guilt, your landlady's words have been repeating endlessly in their skulls all day.

The brothers wordlessly came to a decision- you were sick, you had your own problems, and it wasn't fair to bother you with theirs.

  
Which meant sleep was going to be hard to find.

  
"perhaps, we could maybe... go check on her?" blue suggested hopefully and Pap couldn't help but think that sounded like a good idea, at least it was better then restlessly turning on the lounge.

"yeah, a quick check-in couldn't hurt" all it took was a nod and both brothers teleported eagerly to your door, but made no move to go inside.

"Do you think she's okay?" Blue whispered, pressing what would be his ear against the wood.

"She said she would be" he wished he had a better answer but that was all he really knew- he was definitely going to research human health later.

Both skeletons jumped when another cough erupted from inside your room, it was even louder and sounded so much more ragged from here and their souls twitched in sympathy for you.

When everything was thrown back into silence again, the brothers found themselves resting on the floor, with their backs pressed up against your door.  
As much as they wanted to check that you were alright, they knew they wouldn't be able to stop themselves from snuggling up next to you if they so much as opened your door. The thought of bothering you when you so desperately needed the rest was enough to stay put, but the longing to be closer made it impossible for them to leave.

So they stayed, leaning up against each other's shoulders by your door, and sometime by the early morning they managed to just pass out on the stiff, cold flooring.

 

 

*****

You woke up with a groan as you turned your alarm off, noticing that your throat was croaky and dry, but other then that you actually felt pretty good. Your headache was gone, you could almost breath through your nose again, and there was a high chance you felt tired because you're just lazy more then being sick.

It was kinda cold this morning, so instead of fumbling for warmer clothes you opted for just dragging your fluffy blanked with you when you eventually crawled out of bed.

You wondered what the boys would want for breakfast?-  
"OOF"  
"uurggg..."

The second you opened your door, said bitties tumbled out onto the floor in front of you.  
"Woah!" you had to jump back to not step on the little dears.

  
"...uh, what are you guys doing on the floor?"

Blue was already picking himself up sheepishly, but Papyrus just stayed looking up at you from the ground, as he gingerly rubbed where his skull met the floor.  
"Mornin' honey. Heh, looks like we must've _crashed_ here for the night"

They were there all night? you kelt down and scooped both brothers up, not met with any resistance, and they immediately huddled into your touch. _They were freezing!_

"Was it too cold in the lounge room? you should have woken me up I could gotten you a hot water bottle or something" you stressed  
"you both feel like you camped out in the freezer!"

You cuddled them closer, covering them in as much fluffy blanket as possible, much to their delight.

"n-no, everything was fine, we just found it hard to sleep" Blues voice was kinda muffled as he nuzzled into you.

You worryingly looked over them as you made your way to the kitchen, maybe some toast would help warm them up.  
"You two look exhausted" you noted with a frown, pap was basically already asleep in your arms and the small bags found under their eyes looked so strange on your energetic blueberry.

"we're fine" pap dismissed, apparently not as asleep as you thought  
"what about you? are you feeling better?" both bitties now looked up at you attentively. 

"um, yeah" you nodded, still more concerned with how tired they looked.  
"Much better actually, guess I just needed a good nights sleep"  
They met your smile with one of relief and gratefully settled back down into your arms.

"that is fantastic news human!" Blue's tired voice still managed to sound enthusiastic.  
You gave a light laugh at their synchronised yawn and shuffled off the blanket from your shoulders so you can wrap it around them instead.

"how about I go make us a quick breakfast?" you suggested, taking their low whine as a response as you set them down the the lounge. 

You barely had the bread in the toaster when you turned around to see them swaying slightly as they stood on the counter behind you. You were surprised they had the energy to teleport.

"C'mon guys" you sighed  
"you should take it easy, you look like the walking dead"

You chuckled a little at the thought of tiny skeleton zombies, but blue just stubbornly shook his head.  
"no, _you_ should be the one resting human! Let us take care of breakfast"

You watched as he then made his way to the fridge, without the usual spring in his step, and Papyrus more then just a few paces behind, slouching even more then normal. Blue magic crackled to life in his socket as he opened the fridge with a strained _huff_ , and an orange glow was next to clumsily draw out the butter, dropping the container on the counter with a thud.

  
Sleepy-skeles may be adorable as heck, but you decided to stop their efforts before they tried to get out a knife or something. You swooped in and gently picked them up again, although they protested neither made a move to escape your grasp. You managed to butter toast single handed, the other arm acting as a cradle to hold the pouting brothers, who did there best to help out with their magic even from your hold.

When it was clear neither had any intention of leaving you, you gave in and ended up all snuggled on the lounge, dropping crumbs into your blanket that you knew was going to bother you later.  
After breakfast the two only got closer, you didn't know if bitties purred? but there was a clear, pleased hum coming from them every time you idly stroked the top of their skulls.  
Poor things must've been seriously tired, and before you knew it they completely dozed off on your lap.

 _Dammit, why did they have to be so cute today?_ you really needed to get some work done...  
With a pout you managed to pry their clinging fingers off your shirt and gently rest them on a nearby pillow, making sure to carefully tuck them in.

They stirred the second your touch left, and you froze with a nervous bite of your lip- but they were quick to settle back down.

Alright! now you just have to tip toe-  
"Human?"  
_dammit_ , your shoulders slumped in defeat

"where do ya think your goin' hon?" _aww man, you even woke up papyrus... so much for stealth._

You turned back around with a sad smile, "sorry guys, I can't lounge around today, I need to catch up on some work" you explained.

Both bitties seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Oh, very well human" Blue, the little sweetheart, was already making his drowsy way off the side of the lounge. Landing with very little grace on the carpet, before sluggishly making his way to your feet. 

Papyrus just gave a lazy stretch before he disappeared, startling you as he teleported dangerously close to your shoulder, leaving you having to catch him in mid air.  
Unlike you, he didn't seem at all perplexed that he nearly fell to the ground and just offered a lazy thumbs up-  
"alright, lets go"

Blue was half asleep as well, now leaning up against your ankle.  
You were lost. They were never so clingy before?

"uhh, are you two sure? the lounge would probably be comfier?" you pick up the little blueberry, no point torturing the poor guy to walk when he can barely keep his eyes open.

"we're sure. This is good" pap confirmed as stretched out on your palm.

Well... alright then? Can't argue with that.  
Looks like you gained two work helpers.

 

  
... 10 minutes have passed since you made it to your desk and it was clear that helping was not on their agenda.  
Pap was already lightly snoring against your arm, right on the side of your laptop like a procrastinating cat. Your sleeve has been captured by his arms, so it looks like your typing with one hand unless you want to disturb him...

He may not be very helpful but you don't have to heart to wake him up.

Blue tried his best, but when he started to doze off on your shoulder you suggested it might be safest to move him down from higher ground. Thankfully he seemed just as content snoozing on your lap.  
It just also means you couldn't really go anywhere, but sacrifices have to be made, you guess?

 

 

 _ **BZZT BZZT BZZT-**_  
Pap gave a whiny groan as the table vibrated beneath him.

"sorry, sorry! I'll just, uhh" You do your best to reach for your phone without disturbing either bitty, which was far harder then you thought.

 _Uh_ , it was your boss.

You made a face to show your disgust, but was quick to answer the call, your polite employee voice kicking in automatically.  
"Afternoon Mr Tracy, how are you?"

Both brothers, now very much awake, watched as your face got more and more twisted in displeasure, not that your voice so much as hinted that.

"Is it necessary? I'm sure I can do it at-... yes, of course sir.... yes I-... first thing tomorrow morning... you too, Mr Tracy"  
The second you hung up you let your head fall to the desk, letting out a deep sigh.

"...everything alright there, hon?"  
You lifted your head to see Papyrus concerned face.

"Yeah, that was my boss. I'm gonna have to go into work tomorrow" you frowned, already dreading it. You thought you would be safe for another week or two, but  it looks like your boss has other plans.

"WHAT? NO, YOU CAN'T" Blue immediately called out and you looked down at his outburst in confusion.

"YOU CAN'T GO, Y-YOU'RE STILL RECOVERING! AND YOU HAD AN AWEFUL DAY LAST TIME. YOU SHOULD STAY HOME!"  
Well, you couldn't deny he was persuasive.

"I don't _want_ to go-" you start, but was quickly interrupted by papyrus.

"Then don't go" he shrugged, clearly just as against the idea as his brother.  
"-but it's not up to me" you continued pointedly "so I have to"

They still didn't look convinced.  
"I'll even bring my umbrella this time, just in case, alright? everything will be just fine" you promised, knowing that you were going to need a lot more then an umbrella to make tomorrow a good day.

You started up your typing again, finishing the paragraph you were on before the disappointing interruption. Too preoccupied to notice the wordless conversation that went on between the two brothers.

You were right, everything was going to be fine, but the two had a far bigger plan to ensure that...

*****

 

  
"Alright, time for bed" you declared, just as the movie credits started to roll on the screen.

"Awwww" Blue protested, almost childishly, but you weren't going to give in, knowing you had to get up early tomorrow.

"Sorry Blue, c'mon I know you're just as tired" you teased lightly.  
He rested his arm at his hips.  
"I most certainly am n- _nnnot_ " he ended with a wide yawn, much to his own embarrassment.

You just gave a chuckle as you turned of the tv, making sure both skeletons were secure in your arms before you made you way to bed.  
Blue looked up at you confused as you went through the hallway.

"human, where are we going?"

"uh, to bed?" you answered, managing to open your bedroom door without disturbing your cargo.

"You think I'm gonna leave you in the lounge room after how cold you two were this morning? It's _way_ warmer in here"  
You gently laid both bitties on your bed, making pap stir from his sleep and look up at you groggily, but he didn't say a word.

"Wait, we're going to sleep in here _with you?!"_ Blue squeaked out

Did he not want to? It's not like it was weird- you guys happily slept on the lounge together just the other day. Besides, with how clingy they've been all day you kinda assumed this would be fine?

"Did you not want to? it's fine, I mean, I can always just get a hot water bottle or someth-"

 _"NO!"_ he cried out, a trail of blue soon covering his face from the sudden volume.

"T-this will be just fine, human, thank you" he assured, hands desperately clutching at your blankets.

"Well, if your sure" he quickly nodded, holding tighter, and you then crawled into bed yourself.

As soon as you laid down papyrus instantly found your shoulder, curled up between you and the pillows wordlessly.  
You gave a smile at his peaceful face, reaching over to plant a light kiss on his skull before moving the blankets up enough to cover him.

"Blue are you comfy?"  
Said bitty was still at the edge of your bed where you left him, colour still sprawled across his cheeks.  
He slowly made his way over to you, nearly tripping with each step on the plush surface, until he reached your other vacant shoulder.

He didn't meet your eye as he nervously played with his hands.  
"Is it okay if I sleep... here?" he gestured beside you and you wondered why he was acting so shy after how close they had been all day.

"of course it is" you replied, waiting for him to gently curl up beside you before copying the action and planting a light kiss on his skull, ensuring he was properly covered with the blanket.

You turned off the lamp, but a distinct blue blush was glowing out beside you like a nightlight. You didn't say anything, not wanting to embarrass him, and instead just gave a smile as he snuggled further, reaching the crook of your neck.

"goodnight boys" you whispered.

"hhmm, g'night honey"  
"... goodnight (y/n)"

  
Your still not exactly sure what happened today, but whatever it was, you were definitely alright with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!  
> Sorry to say i'm gonna have to pause all my writing for a bit to focus on my exams coming up- it's actually HSC, the last tests I'm ever going to have to do for school so i'm definitely stressed out over everything.  
> >~<  
> Hope you guys understand
> 
> Although I will most definitely be back asap, nothing but death could ever drag me away from my skele fluff!  
> and i've got alot planned! ^w^
> 
> ALSO- while I'm away how about a little poll? I have so many story ideas and I wanted to see what you guys might want me to work on, so leave a comment if you would like to read:
> 
> \- flamester Papyrus x reader   
> The kid of grillby and sans and his Romanic journey with maybe a male reader I haven't made up my mind, this will be set with both love interests in high school on the surface
> 
> \- UT Sans x reader  
> where sans finds your old journal in his new house on the surface, and basically falls for you as he reads it. So what happens when he ends up finding you?  
> (lots of hurt/comfort and reset talk)
> 
> -Horrortale sans x Monster! reader  
> Where you are a half flame elemental, and there's a war between queen undyne and the snowdin rebellion, but its a good thing sans promised to protect you- you are his mate after all.   
> (honestly so pumped for this one)
> 
> -Au undertale x soulmate! reader oneshots  
> I really love the idea of soul mates with monsters and wouldn't mind some pure romance fluff 
> 
> -Itty bitty matchmakers   
> I started this on wattpad, and I dont have the best motivation for this book (which is why it has so few chapters) but if enough people want it ill try my best- I want to see what will happen too!  
> It's a bitty bones story
> 
> -one lost babybones  
> The reader turns into the mother figure for sans as she promises to bring him back to the underground safely, with an eventual gaster x reader   
> slow burn romance but fluff galore. 
> 
> -sans x pink soul reader  
> inspired by glitchtale and Wattpad author DJWinterWolf (who was lovely enough to give me permission to expand her oneshot! ^u^)
> 
> -US Papyrus x rich! reader  
> I read one like this once on quotev but I think they deleted it? it honestly got a little weird at the end with a half sentient car/wolf but I liked the main idea, did anyone else read it? I wanted to know how it ended...
> 
> Or (heaven forbid) I look outside the Undertale fandom! Any OHSHC fans here?
> 
> Please leave a comment on your favourite story idea I really appreciate your opinion because I'm not sure myself!
> 
> Until then  
> Thanks for reading!


	22. Get to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty security is on the job and you are their no.1 concern... but that doesn't mean you're their ONLY concern...

Your eyes fluttered open and your first thought was wondering why.

Maybe it was the weight you felt across your chest, where Papyrus seemed to drift to in the middle of the night, sprawled out with his skull resting right above your heart. It was hard to see his face, being so close to your neck, but you were willing to bet he was perfectly comfortable so you definitely weren't one to argue with your new pillow status.

Regardless of the skeleton partly drooling on your pyjama top, what most likely woke you up was the mumble you heard right beside your ear. You tried your best not to twitch when the hot breath tickled again at your skin, and ever so slowly craned your neck to take a look at the culprit, an amused smile already worming it's way onto your face. Blue was curled up into a ball, huddling into the crook of your neck with one hand slightly tangled in your messy morning locks, like he was trying not to lose you while he slept. 

Waking up next to them was definitely something you could get used to. 

You could feel his breath hitch again, only to let out another a slow murmur of words you didn't think would make any sense even if you could hear them properly.  
Blue was facing your left, and was partly sunken within the fluff of your pillow, leaving all you could see of his skull to be the melted, deformed side of his scar. The sight brought down the corners of your smile. 

You still haven't found the right time to ask about that, mainly because you knew you weren't ready to talk about your own if they asked, but that didn't stop it from bothering you. You wanted to believe it was just some horrible accident so badly, being so small must come with its own dangers after all.  
But _no_ , it was clear your boys were more then just unlucky. The way they used to flinch, every chip and scratch left on their greyed bones, how hard it was for them to even trust you at all- You knew there was far more to it then just an accident. 

Your fingers brushed against blues skull, gently tracing over every bump and melted curve. The thought of anyone doing this to your sweet little blueberry made you sick to your stomach. 

 

"... _mweh heh_... _heh_..."  
Your darkening thoughts were broken when a happy laugh broke through his mumbling. He was smiling in his sleep as he huddled further into your touch, and you couldn't help but smile back warmly at the sight. He looked so carefree, if the proof wasn't so painfully obvious you would find it hard to believe that anything, or any _one,_ ever managed to hurt him at all.   


Your room was barely lit, but the slow growing sunlight that sneaked into your window was just enough for you to see, as long as you managed to keep your tired eyes open. You knew it would be pointless to go back to sleep now, so instead you made a grab for your phone to distract you. 

_...uuuuurgg..._ your alarm was about to go off soon anyway. You made sure to turn it off now you didn't need it, but just when you were about to put it back on the bedside table, you had a much better, and sneakier, idea. 

You double checked that the flash was off before carefully aiming the camera down at Papyrus and _yep, you were right,_ his lazy grin looked perfectly at ease. You took a second to appreciate how cute the picture was, only slightly worried at the back of your mind that this might be a little weird but you shrugged it off. You would much rather just apologise later then lose the opportunity to get, what you were sure to be, your adorable new screen saver. 

You then moved onto Blue, his smile still stretched blissfully across his face and _oh my goodness_ , this one was definitely another keeper. 

Alrighty, now that was sorted you needed to find a way out of bed without disturbing your captors.  
As if he read your mind a sleepy groan rang out beside you, and you turned your head to see two, slightly blurry eyelights staring back at you. 

 

 

"Morning Blue" you whispered, and he blinked up at you blearily, a yawn escaping his retained smile. 

"Good morning, human. Is it time to get up?" he tried to rub the sleep from his sockets, but the way he curled further into the crook of your neck made it obvious he didn't really want to leave yet. 

"It is, for me at least, I need to get to work" you explained, but this time two voices groaned in response, and you looked down to see papyrus gripping firmly at your shirt with a clearly displeased frown. 

"c'mon hon, just one more hour"  
You scoffed at his bargaining, he might have been able to coax five more minutes out of you if he tried, but a whole hour was definitely out of the question. 

"I'm sorry, but you know I have to go"  
You managed to worm your way out of their grips, regardless of their clear protests, and started searching for some clean work clothes.  
"Then can we go at least go with you?!" you stop your search at blues plead and take a glance up at them, only to immediately regret it once you get a look at those puppy dog eyes.  
_Dammit, stay strong (y/n)!_

"You can't, it's against office rules" you sighed, and the two visibly deflated. 

"Sorry guys, but feel free to have a nice sleep in, okay? I'll make some lunch for you before I go" You bundled up everything you needed before making your way to the door, stopping to turn back around at your bitties' upset pouts that tore at your heart strings. 

"I'll be back before dinner" you promised, "probably even sooner" but that did little to lift their spirits. 

You sighed again, already feeling guilty for having to leave.  
"Have a good day guys" 

"You too honey"  
"Stay safe!" They both answered, still cuddled up in your blankets where you left them, and you shared a sad smile before you made your way to the bathroom to get ready.  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
  


 

The second they heard the bathroom door close Blue bolted up with newfound energy, eagerly looking down at his brother.  
_"Should we go now?"_  
But Papyrus waved off the idea, "not yet, she might still come back"

Blue huffed, impatient to start their plan and instead went to change out of his pyjamas. They were a simple t-shirt and shorts you made, copying the same pattern as the stores clothes, only you used a much softer flannel.  
You were thankful neither bitty minded matching (not only because you didn't have enough fabric, you also thought it was adorable), but part of you wished they felt comfortable enough to complain to you. 

The minutes seemed to tick by even slower as they listened in on your shuffling around the apartment. Both bitties have since changed, happily shrugging on their jumpers you worked so hard on, which was still by far their favourites. It made them feel... unique, which was hard to achieve when your personality is mass marketed. They appreciated that, more then you could know. 

"Now??" Blue asked again, knowing they were slowly running out of time. Papyrus paused, determining that you were definitely in the kitchen before nodding to his brother. Blue leaped down from his spot on your pillows, landing perfectly, and quickly gripped Papyrus' waiting arm before the two disappeared from your beds furry blanket.  
  
  
  
  


 

The small flash of light near the lounge went unnoticed by your turned back as you cut up bitty-sized apple slices in the kitchen, careful to package them properly next to the ready made sandwich. You really hoped this would be enough, but you knew they could always just grab a snack from the pantry anyway so you forced yourself not to worry any further. 

 

The two bitties you were fretting over watched you carefully from the other room, treading with experienced silence over to the front door where your unsuspecting bags waited for you. You had two today, one small handbag that was nearly overflowing with your wallet, keys and whatever else you deemed important enough to take with you, and a larger shoulder-strap satchel for work. The choice was obvious and they each helped the other climb into the satchel seamlessly, long before your footsteps finally made their way to the door.  

There was thankfully plenty of space for the two to sit comfortably beside your laptop and books, and you were none the wiser then you slung the bag over your shoulder and made your way out of the building. The two kept quiet as they heard the muffled traffic, not even making a noise as they were joisted with every bump of the crowd as you walked along the path.

They felt bad for tricking you like this, especially after you specifically said they couldn't go, but you really didn't give them much of a choice. It was bad enough you had to leave, but being out alone while you were still recovering was simply out of the question, it was far too dangerous!  
They couldn't do much but they were confident they could protect you, and this time they would make sure not to cause you any trouble either. They would be nice and quiet, find somewhere hidden where they could keep you safe, and sneak back home with you- an easy, three step mission. 

The two share a determined nod as you make you way into a tall, multi-story office building, the noise of the street subsiding as the automatic doors promptly shut behind you.

Operation Skelevision (it was Papyrus' turn to name the mission, much to Blue's dismay), was officially a go!  
  


\------------  
  


You entered the building with an already tired sigh, as thankful as you were to get out of the busy morning crowds you would still much rather be having a sleep-in with your bitties right now. You couldn't help but feel bad for leaving them all alone again. 

The guy at the counter, Charlie if you remember correctly (you were never that good with names), barely gives you a glance as you walk past him, straight up the stairs. You pass some more offices, turn left, up more stairs, left, right, straight ahead, navigating through the building with rehearsed timing. You don't slow down your pace, even for the awkward, tight smile greetings you return to those few co-workers that know you, and you have to stop for a minute to catch your breath before planting quiet knock on your boss' office door.  
  


...Maybe it was too quiet? you go to knock again but an impatient " _come in!"_ stops you and instead you make your way inside.  
You boss Mr Tracy, a slightly overweight man in his late forties, was shifting through the piles of paper on his desk with a scowl, only pausing to give you a brief glance. 

"Morning sir" although most of the company was pretty casual, working mainly from home made it harder for you to ditch formalities. Even though your sure calling him Jack would just be awkward for both of you. 

"Morning. Did you bring your work for the Leaword project? I need to go over them before the meeting"  
Straight and to the point, he already has one hand stretched out to collect them from you while the other still flickers through his notes. 

You quickly grab out your folder from your bag, and the brothers have to leap into the corner to hide from your searching hand, thankful you weren't paying too much attention as you pass over your work.  
"I tried to e-mail them last night but the laptop kept failing on me" you explain, and your boss gives an irritated sigh as he flicks through your pages. 

"Alright, you better just leave it over here then" he points to the only vacant corner of his over-piled desk.  
"Tech support needs to come up and fix mine anyway so I'll get them to check it out for you. Damn new system is messing up everything"

You nod with a simple "Thank you", not mentioning the fact that you're sure the 'new system' is the last problem your garbage little work laptop has. You were just glad you didn't have to walk it all the way down to tech support yourself. 

After a moments hesitation you just take the whole bag off your shoulder and leave it on the desk.  
The laptop and it's charger was all that was left there anyway so you may as well keep everything together, and well, safer. Hopefully the extra padding of the bag would keep it from breaking, when it inevitably does get bumped off the corner of your boss' trash heap of a desk. After all, it may be garbage but you still need it.

When he's finished checking and see's everything's in order he goes to hand you back your folder.  
"I need you to give these to Marcus so he can add them into the presentation. I'll see you up in the briefing room by 8.30, got it?"

"Alright" you confirm, giving him a brisk nod before making your way back out of the office. _Now you just need to remember where Marcus is... the third floor is management, right?_  
You gave an inward groan as you made your way to the closest stair well, _looks like you were about to find out._  
  
  


Meanwhile the brothers were at the verge of panic as they heard your footsteps get further away.  
They couldn't teleport if they couldn't see out of the bag, and they couldn't move without risking being caught- _and_ ** _stars above_** _, you were already out the door!_

Without you in the room to focus on, the confides of the bag felt even more encompassing and they found it hard to muffle their breathing, which they were sure was already too loud. 

Blue looked up at his brother with wide eyes, both clearly not knowing their next move as they listened to your boss' mutterings only a dangerously few feet away. This definitely wasn't apart of their foolproof plan. 

They needed to get out of here _fast_ , before they lost you completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! Im back!!
> 
> Thank you everyone that voted in the poll last chapter, I'm very excited to get back into writing now I should have so much more free time!  
> Ill start posting after I have a few chapters ready so be sure to keep an eye out for them c;
> 
> I also want to thank everyone for their comments, you guys are so sweet and absolutely hilarious >u<  
> I may not know how to reply sometimes but i read every single one and i really do appreciate it so thank you all so much
> 
> Next chapter up soon, thanks for being so patient with me and thanks for reading!


	23. Skeletal spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *mission impossible theme music*

_"Son of a-... you stupid-!... UGGH,_ whats wrong with you?! you _blasted-... ...UGH god DAMMIT!"_   The angry mutterings could surely be heard throughout the apartment, pronounced with each clatter and thud of whatever poor object found within his human's- ... **no,** _the_ human's- grasp, as he sent them hurling around the room. The sound was muffled to the brothers, who were pointedly trapped within a drawer in his bedroom, but that didn't stop them flinching at the noise.

It was so dark. When they were first thrown in here, simply for the sheer convenience of the cage, Blue thought he would get used to the darkness after a while. He was proven wrong however, as every time they were shoved in there and stored out of sight until _he_ decided otherwise, the faint glow of his magic only seemed to get fainter, swallowed up by the darkness trapped in with them.

Were the walls getting closer? He could barely stand up before without hitting his skull on the splintered wood, was Papyrus always forced to crouch so low? He wished he had time to worry about his little brother's posture, but it was lost within the list of his ever growing concerns- to which that fuming, gravelly voice always seemed to be at the top.

They both flinched again as one particularly angry thud was thrown closer then the others, sending a quick tremor through the ground that seemed to echo in his bones.

The eerie creek of the door let another voice in, and Blue couldn't stop the disheartened hope that it might be Simon? Even though it's been so long since... never mind, it was just the human's girlfriend, or that other lady that's been around alot? or maybe just a guy, some so-called friend, Blue could never keep track of them all. Whatever conversation went on was even harder to hear, possibly because he wanted so badly to tune them all out, and instead the only sound reaching his ears was the rattling of his own, frail bones.

The walls just got closer, he swears he can feel them clinging to him, draped over him like a net, heavy, suffocating and _trapped._ He couldn't shake it off, he couldn't move, not even when he felt a firm grip pull at his stiff shoulders--  
  
  


_"Blue... bro? c'mon not now"_ Papyrus' harsh whisper fell on deaf ears as he desperately gripped at his brother's shoulders to try and snap him out of it.  Your boss' baritone voice could still be heard as he grumbled to himself, quickly flicking through the pages on his desk, only mere feet away from where the bitties stayed trapped inside your satchel. They were hidden, for now at least, but Papyrus didn't know if even the heavy fabric could conceal the magic flaring in his brother's socket, steadily growing into a fearful beacon if he didn't manage to calm him down soon.

_"Bro it's okay, just focus on me"_ orange beads of sweat gathered at his skull as he tried not to be too loud. They knew it was risky stowing away but it was their best option... or at least they thought it was. As his brother's bones started to audibly rattle within his arms, Papyrus was starting to have dire second thoughts.

Mr Tracy paid no attention to the noise of the brothers, the strange rattles and whispers barely registered above the everyday workings of the office, and his mind was far too lost within the notes on his files to even think about it. The casual knock of the door however, caught his attention immediately, and his gaze flicked up just in time to see the woman stroll into his office.

"Sul, perfect timing! I'm about to head to a meeting" 'Sul' didn't reply, only returning her boss' polite smile as he hurriedly moved about his desk, transferring papers to uncover where he left his waiting laptop before he eagerly passed it off into her hands.

"The whole thing keeps freezing on me, just-" he displayed an array of exaggerated hand gestures, most likely to compensate for how very little he knew about his own device.  
"just give it one of those scans or something, work your magic" he finally dismissed, sitting back down on his chair with a fresh stack of papers in his hand.

Sul nodded good naturedly, it was far beyond the first time Mr Tracy needed tech support to come save him. While there was no denying he was a genius in his field of business, he was just one of those people that can't handle anything more complicated that Microsoft word. Not that she was complaining of course, every trip she was forced to make up to his office simply secured her job even more.

"On it, Mr Tracy" but before she could so much as take a step towards the door he was quick to call her back again.

"Oh wait, nearly forgot-" he pointed at the bag on the end of his desk, which seemed to be the only thoughtful placement there around his mess of papers.  
"I need you to take that too. It belongs to Ms (l/n), a problem with the e-mails I think, but we have a project due soon so I need you to get it back to her asap"

"Can do" she easily confirmed, shifting her boss' laptop under her arm so she can wear the bag over her shoulder. With a terrifying lurch the brothers toppled over, not at all ready for such a sudden movement as they fell to the bottom of the bag. Thankfully neither cried out, but Papyrus could hear his brother's breath get even more forced as his panic clearly grew. Their new carrier walked out of the office and the bag swayed thoughtlessly at her side with every step, making it impossible for the two to brace themselves as the world moved right under their feet. Without anything else to do Papyrus clung to his brother, hoping the contact would calm him enough until he found them a way out of here, but it wasn't that effective when he could barely think straight himself.

There was something so wrong about the way this human moved.  
Even though you had no idea they joined you this morning, there was still that secure feeling from just being close to you, the sway of the bag almost grew calming after a while. _This_ human however, was definitely not you. Every turn and jerk felt even more uncaring then the last, and while Papyrus did all he could to soften the movements for his brother (who was nearly at the point of hyperventilating), he knew they needed to get out of here sooner rather then later.

All at once everything stopped, he waited for the next stride to throw them out of place again, but it didn't come.  
"Oh hey, how are you? I didn't see you yesterday"  
_She was distracted_. Papyrus didn't hesitate, with one arm securely around his brother- who was already clinging to him in his panic- the other quickly raised in a fist, sending a summoned bone flying straight above them into the satchel's top. It pushed against the fabric and the second he saw the building's glaring light through the opening- that was all Papyrus needed before he risked their escape.  
.  
.  
.

 

There was a horrifying sense of weightlessness as they fell through the air, and just for a second he had the chance to really look around. There was a swarm of humans, absolutly everywhere, walking around the office cubes with a buzz in the air that made him feel like he teleported straight into a beehive. He didn't stay air born long enough to catch attention and with another flash of light both the brothers landed with a thud inside one of the potted plants he spied in the room's far corner.

Both bitties were panting now, either from fear or the amount of magic Papyrus was forced to summon. Teleporting mid-fall was _never_ an easy option, but the he decided the feeling of safety from within the confides of the large fern's leaves was _well_ worth the effort.

"Blue, you're alright. Everything's okay now bro, I just need you to breath" Papyrus coached his brother in the steadiest voice he could manage, and eventually the blue fire in his socket dimmed. Blue looked around with furrowed brows, eye lights still fighting to focus in on his surroundings.  
"Papy... w-where are we?"

Papyrus' relived smile held the smallest tinge of pride, "In a pot plant".  
This didn't seem to clear up any confusion as he tried to look around, timid skull peering through the leaves of the plant, only to see the busy legs of the workers fly past them undisturbed.  
"But, we were in the human's bag?" he questioned, until realisation dawned on him and he looked to his little brother guiltily.

"I blacked out again, _didn't I?"_ It wasn't really a question, and papyrus' sad, reassuring smile just made him feel worse.  
"It's alright, we're safe now-" he tried to brush it off but his brother wasn't nearly as ready to forgive the incident.  
" _It is not alright!_ what if something happened? what if you needed me??"  
Papyrus hushed his brother, sending a knowing look to the humans in the room, but Blue merely continued in a harsh whisper.  
_"and you had to do all the work yourself, now you're exhausted!"_ he gestured to his brother, who could clearly use a decent nap right about now, but they both knew it would have to wait.

"Bro, now's really not the time to worry about it. Right now we have to find (y/n)"  
Blue sighed and nodded to his brother, knowing he was right, but the regret in his eyes made it clear the conversation wasn't at all over.

"Right. Okay" Blue said, more to himself then anything as he tried to focus on the mission at hand.  
"So... do we have any idea where she might be?"

"Well, according to her boss she needs to be in the 'briefing room' by 9.15" Papyrus joined his brother as they scanned the room around them. When he found what he was looking for he gently nudged his brother, pointing to the old, white clock hanging on a wall.

 

"...which means we got 10 minutes to figure out where the heck that is"

The brothers took a second to let their situation sink in, watching the endless groups of workers fly past their hiding spot. _Damn_ , _exactly_ _how many people work here?_  
It made them nervous. There were just too many variables in their plan, too many humans to avoid. How would they get past them? let alone find you in this mess-  
"Fear not brother, I have a plan!"

Papyrus was all but dragged by the sleeve of his hoodie to the left side of the pot, his brother's energy only growing in his excitement as he brushed past the leaves dramatically.

"...that'll do" the brothers matched a grin as they stared up at the vent, it's nearly pristine metal shining against the dull, cream surface of the wall.  
"MWEH HEH, but of course! all my plans are brilliant!" he stated proudly, and Papyrus certainly wasn't one to argue with that.

"Sure are bro, after you" clearly tired, but resilient magic flared in his socket, with a lazy arm raised casting a faint light around the vent to open it, but Blue quickly snatched him arm back down before he could.  
"Don't even think about it Papy, you're still tired!" Blues scolding frown was not to be opposed and he left no room for argument as he summoned his own magic, teleporting both brothers up into the illuminated, open vent.

The metal cover fell back after them in a loud clatter, making them jump at the sudden noise.

"That was... higher then I anticipated" Blue admitted sheepishly, the lack of concentration could have gotten them caught. Neither dwelled on it however, they were far safer up here and given the perfect vantage point- now all they needed was you.  
Determined, the two set off through the vents. The metal tunnel was, thankfully, at the perfect height for the taller brother, making their journey all the more easy.

Nothing could stand in their way now!

 

 

\-------

 

 

 

"Did you hear that?" Sul asked, eyes immediately finding their way to the vent in the corner, where she had heard the distinct clatter of metal above the chatter of the office.  
"Hear what?" her friend swivelled in his chair to match her gaze, confused over the interruption of what he considered some 'high quality gossip' about the cute guy in the printing room.

"I don't know, I think theres something in the vent" her friend twisted his face at the thought, clearly repulsed by the notion.  
"Probably a rat or something, I heard they found one last week on the second floor. They managed to trap it, but there's never just _one_ rat, ya'know?" Sul nodded, the thought of finding a rat chewing through all the wires and cords she kept in her office making her wince.

"Anyway, I better go. I need to scan the boss' laptop again" she jokingly rolled her eyes and her friend laughingly wished her luck as he begrudgingly went back to work.  
Sul got caught waiting for the elevator in the hallway, mind wandering as she stared up at a vent in the wall.

She should really get someone to set up some traps later. Just in case.

 

 

 

\-------

 

 

 

 

Blue sighed as they passed another corner, their every step leaving a subtle _clank_ against the thin metal beneath them. While it was far easier to manoeuvre through the building this way (not to mention _safer_ ), they were still at a loss when it came to finding you.

...and if he was honest, he was really starting to worry. As far as they know you weren't even in the _building_ anymore! What if something happened and-  
_"uggh"_ Papyrus, who was leading the expedition, groaned as they passed another vent. It showed the hallway leading to the elevator, the same dull wall paint and pot plants framing the entrance.  
"They all look the same, who even designed this place!" he was getting frustrated, any maps they saw on the wall just showed escape routes, all the conversations they overheard were meaningless, and these vents had so many twists and turns it was hard to navigate where they were and where they've been- not even the rooms outside gave them a clue!

He sighed, trying to keep a level head, his brother resting an understanding hand on his shoulder as he took a deep breath himself. He was just worried about you too, if he wasn't he would be back at home, _heh_ probably still sleeping on your bed.  
It was getting pretty easy to know where you where in the apartment, being the only other soul there besides them makes you stand out like a lighthouse. _Here,_ however, you were lost within a sea of other humans, and he was just about out of ideas to find you, other then wandering aimlessly around the building.

"We better hurry or we're gonna be late" a man came up the stairs, strong arms filled with booklets as he managed to press the button with his elbow. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator, and the brothers already dismissed him entirely as they went back to their search. You had to be somewhere, they would search the entire building if they have to.

"... uh, actually I'll rather take the stairs. I'll just meet you there, I guess" 

The two froze, almost comically, mid-step. Scrambling back to the vent, their faces pressed against the grate in their hopeful desperation. _No way._  
There you stood, awkwardly holding your own pile in your arms, slightly out of breath, but you where _there._  
They didn't even notice the smile that broke out in their faces just at the sight of you.

"Oh" the guy beside you watched as you walked passed, making your way to the next flight of stairs beside him... wait, why were you with _him?_ The two squinted their eyes at the guy beside you, taking in his broad shoulders, wavy hair and pristine perfect smile-

No, they didn't like the look of him. Not at all.

"Good idea, they're probably faster then the elevators anyway" he hurried his pace slightly to walk beside you again, much to your bitties distain, and they quickly followed through the vents before they lost sight of you again.

"Yeah probably, the stairs are closer to the briefing room anyway" Your voice was distorted and faint through the metal but they savoured the sound. They were nearly running to keep up with your pace, looking through every grate they passed hoping to catch the sight of you beside them.

The guy next to you drawled on some stupid small talk, when was this stranger going to leave you alone??  
The brothers had to catch their breath when you finally made it to your floor, and they watched with a frown as the guy shuffled his booklets to one arm to hold the door open for you, to which you shyly thanked him as you made your way inside.

The two moved to the next grate, giving themselves a chance to rest inside the vent as they watched you take a seat, sharing a table with a handful of other humans they haven't seen before. There were a few more free seat by the end of the table, but the guy didn't hesitate to take the seat right next to you instead.  
Nope, not liking him at all.

"Well, now that we're all here" the familiar voice of your boss, now matched with the slightly grouchy man at the end of the table, pointedly looked towards you both accusingly. You offered an apologetic smile that he seemed to somewhat accept before he gestured to the white board beside him, starting the meeting.

The brothers sighed, watching you wistfully. Apart from that sketchy looking human beside you, there was very little for them to be worried about.  
You were safe, and they weren't going to let themselves loose sight of you again.

 

... now they just had to get through this boring meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!
> 
> Sorry this is so late but I've had a busy few weeks, thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos!  
> You guys really keep my motivation going and I really appreciate it!
> 
> So we now know what it's like for poor blue when he gets those episodes, and by the look of that memory no wonder he's a little claustrophobic- but at least they found their dear reader again!  
> ...sure hope nothing else goes wrong~
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	24. Not a big fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're so close! and yet, so very far

You're boss' monotone voice did little to catch your attention as you started to zone out again during the meeting. You easily tore your gaze away from the messy whiteboard diagram, and instead took to reading over the various notes you made on the paper in front of you, not that they were overly important- you just wanted to look like you were interested.

It wasn't surprising that your boredom let your blue pen start to sketch in the margin of the page, and before you knew it the idle shapes and lines turned into the very same little skeletons that your mind wandered to. After the mess you came home to last time, you _really_ hoped that everything was alright. Your worry wasn't the only thing that echoed in your head either, their big pleading eyes really pulled at your heart strings this morning...

Maybe you could pick up something down at the shops to make it up to them? You were meaning to look for some more of those old Japanese movies blue seemed to like. After you all watched it that night it's proven to be a real favourite of his, the thrilling stealth and epic fight scenes of the ninjas always leading him to the edge of his seat, with wide, gleaming stars in his eyes. When he didn't think you were looking he liked to try the moves himself, and your spongy lounge proved excellent for jumping at every untimed karate chop or well placed kick.

A small smile pulled to your lips at your finished drawing, which ended up as a cartoony-slightly disproportioned- Blue, standing posed in a little ninja outfit of his own.

 

...just the thought was utterly adorable, you were going to have to try and make him one later. After making some little outfits for your bitties you were very pleased to say you were getting better, those little seams and doll-like sizes were hard to get the hang of, but you actually really enjoyed it.  
It was nice to sit down and do some sewing, when you needed to relax but not get too lost in your own thoughts. Besides, the way their eyes lit up when you showed them was worth every pricked finger.

It was way more fun them your actual job anyway.

 

 _Speaking of boring-_ your eyes snapped back up attentively as you caught the end of Mr Tracy's speech.   
"Well if there are no more questions then I do believe we can all get back to work, make sure we all keep our eye on that deadline!" with a decisive closing _snap_ of his notebook he packed up, the other workers following suit as they each started to file back to their respective desks. 

As eager as you were to do just that, you hung back a minute to wait for the line-up to leave, and the man beside you seemed to have the same idea. You didn't think much of it, even though his friendly demeanour this morning took you a little off guard. You've seen Marcus at meetings and around the office, but never had the chance to talk to him before, and casual small talk wasn't really your special skill.

So when he lent down a little to talk to you with an almost cheeky grin on his face, he kinda took you by surprise.

"That was a cute drawing by the way, a ninja right?"

 

 

 

Well that's embarrassing.  
Caught spacing out and doodling cartoons on your paper, he must think you're a real professional.  
Your face must've changed a few shades since he started laughing, not mockingly however, and he gave you a playful nudge on the shoulder.

"I'm only messing with you! It was pretty cute though, do you like all that ninja samurai stuff?" he asked.  
You willed the heat from your face and tried to match his easy going smile.

"Yeah, my bitties really like the old movies..." His grin seemed to just get bigger at the mention.  
"You've got bitties? my mum got one of those last year, the little guy's great for keeping her company"

As the last two left in the room now, you both started making your way through the door, and you weren't sure if it was out of his way or not but he seemed more than happy to walk beside you as you chatted.  
"I have two actually, their both really amazing-"

With the conversation leading to your little companions you found it much easier to keep up with his, clearly extroverted, personality. Neither noticing the scuttle of tiny feet following you overhead.  
  
  


 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Just messing with you huh? your bitties grit there teeth as he had the audacity to nudge you like a good friend, that human better watch it...  
As the meeting finally, _finally,_ ended and the rest of the workers piled out of the room, your bittie's desire to jump down to your shoulder and tell that guy to **_back off_** was steadily growing.

Especially when he kept smiling at you like that.

The only thing really stopping them was when you smiled back, or more accurately, when you smiled talking about _them_.  
You were thinking about them? you thought they were _amazing??_  
They couldn't keep the smiles off their faces as they hurried after you, eager not to loose sight of you again.

You continued to sing their praises, your heartfelt words echoing through the vents as you made your way to what they assumed was your office, only vaguely worried the bright glow across their faces would attract attention.

Once outside a simple, blinded glass door the guy left you alone _(good riddance),_ and they couldn't help but hope that he wouldn't actually "see you later!" as he so happily promised.

It was harder to follow you into the room, being such a small office space they had to slide between a steel fan or two, _very_ thankfully inactive, but eventually they made it. You were sat in a squishy roller chair in front of a desk, flicking through your folder making various notes and highlights to whatever deemed important. The room didn't leave much space for character, which was understandable considering how rarely you seemed to use it, and there wasn't so much as a picture on the wall.

They watched over you fondly as you bit your lip in thought, before viciously scribbling out a sentence. Your pen then tapping on the desk idly, to a tune they recognised from the radio that you hummed with yesterday. _They thought about how much they would love to hear you sing._

 

You looked tired, your lingering cold clearly wearing you out more then your busy day already did. Now that you were alone it was even harder to reason with themselves not to make their presence known, especially with your words still leaving a warm, fuzzy feeling within their soul.

Did you really think so highly of them? _you_ were the one who's amazing, more then that- you were a damn _miracle._  
They wanted to tell you that, _needed_ you to know, and after all the stress of the morning the urge to cuddle into your comforting arms was turning into a losing battle.

 

 

Guilt kept them hidden. You would be so mad that they snuck out behind your back, _she wouldn't think you were so great then, would she?_  
They couldn't shake off the taunting voice in their heads, only because they couldn't disagree...

No, this definitely had to be kept a secret.  
  


Time went by alot faster for the rest of the day, and the two noted with worry that you didn't bother to stop for lunch, instead just getting a cup of coffee from your building's lunch room before retreating back into your office to work.  
It was largely uneventful but the two felt better knowing you were safe, their concern going so far as to wait just outside the bathroom door for you as the other stayed behind to guard your handbag, _("what if someone stole it papy?! Her valuables are just laying there without her, perfect for thievery!"). _

 

 

It was later in the afternoon when they realised it was nearly time for you to head home, you must've realised it too as you threw your pen down decisively, and stood up from your chair with a purposeful crack of your spine that made the skeletons flinch.

You then left, leaving your notes still scattered around the desk, to what the brothers assumed to be another bathroom break (humans sure do that alot?), and Blue was quick to jump up and volunteer to go with you.  
"I'll go this time Papy!" his brother was about to argue that he also went last time, but blue was quick to cut him off with a disapproving stare.  
"You refused to take a rest AND haven't eaten anything all day! We both know you're low on magic so you're staying put until we go home!"

Without room for argument Blue bounded off, so eager to catch up with you as he nearly tripped getting through the fan. Papyrus sighed, staying put as he was told, his brother had a point after all. He knew he should have at least have _tried_ to take a nap or something, the lack of magic after this morning's stunt left him feeling drained, but it was impossible to be at ease when they were hiding in a vent within a human infested building. It was just too risky.

He used to be able to sleep anywhere, but that neat little ability was quick to leave him after they first got adopted.  
It was hard to sleep where you didn't feel safe...

 

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on your door, and he quickly looked up to see a woman enter your little office. She strolled in, not at all bothered that you weren't there to grant permission, and as she wandered over to your desk he quickly got up to get a closer look, a suspicious glare hardening on his features.

_'what does she think she's do-'_  
**Clank**

His foot must've stepped too close to the edge, the defending sound of bent metal echoing around him. She snapped up towards him at the sound and with wide eyes he moved away behind the wall, hidden from the grate's view.  
He winced at his own footsteps, seeming so much louder when he knew her scrutinising eyes where looking for him.  
  


 

 

"...damn rats"  
He sighed in relief, she didn't see him. He didn't dare move to look, going so far as to hold his breath as she moved something to your desk and he could hear her footsteps wander back out the door. 

Which means he missed her, almost malicious, smirk as she easily flicked one of switches on the wall. 

 

His sigh of relief when the door shut behind her was short lived as the vent around him let put a steadying roar. Before he knew what to direct his panic to, the metal blades of the fan began whirling to life, increasingly faster until they spun in a blur. The air moved around him forcefully, making his clothes cling to his frame as he bent against the current, but thankfully was still too heavy for it to move.

"B-BOTHER?" His voice was warbled as it came through the fan but Papyrus looked up, sockets squinted against the wind, to see the near frantic face of his brother across the other side.  
That means...

He looked through the grate and sure enough there you were, staking notes and files and carefully placing them in your waiting satchel bag. That must've been the tech support lady returning your laptop, _stars! if he wasn't so damn suspicious she wouldn't have heard him,_ and now you were getting ready to go before they even got a chance to join you.

"PAPY, HOW DO I TURN IT OFF??"  
Papyrus just shook his head, knowing it was an impossibility at this point  
"We can't! The switch is outside somewhere!"

Blue nodded in thought, a sense of protectiveness for his little brother overcoming his panic, as the weight of the situation grew heavier with every faint shuffle he could hear from your office.  
"CAN YOU TELEPORT OUT?"

The look on his face expressed his doubts, but he tried regardless. A faint fizzle of magic bloomed in his socket, sparking in light orange as he tried to concentrate over the taunting hum of the fan. As quick as it came it soon disappeared, leaving him short of breath from the effort, shaking his hanged head sadly to his brother.  
Teleporting was off the table.

Your footsteps caught his attention over the noise, and his heart sank as he saw you headed towards the door, bags already packed and turning off the lights behind you.

 

The darkness you left flowed into the vent, but a flaming blue glow was quick to take over the space. A large bone manifested from the air by silent demand, gleaming white and thicker then his own arm. Without so much as a warning his brother jammed it into the fan, splinters of marrow went flying through the air as the blades slammed against it, a protesting groan from the machine matching Blue's own as he strained to keep the wedge in place.

Before Papyrus could even make a move on his escape the bone suddenly snapped, shattered chips of white narrowly missing the two as they skidded across the vent's floor in failure.  
Panting from the effort he glared at the taunting fan before them as it continued to spin as if nothing had even happened.

Blue's gaze was steeled, a fresh determination forcing more power to shine through his socket, and with a grunt of effort his magic engulfed the fan entirely. The sheer force of his grip jammed it's cycle to a stuttering halt, the blades twitched in their effort to push against his power, but to no avail. 

Papyrus looked at the display in _awe,_ it's been a while since his brother showed that much strength-

 _"HURRY BROTHER!"_  
Snapping out of is thoughts he ran forward, hesitating only a second as the blades twitched again before crouching down and making his way through, putting complete trust in his older brother to keep him from being spliced.

 

Blue almost toppled over as the fan broke through his magic with a burst of power, missing papyrus' retreating skull by a metaphorical hair, but instead managing to snag the threads of his hood. A murderous ripping noise was heard and the boys looked in both horror and relief as the back of his hoodie was shredded... but not one scrape on the bone beneath.

Blue shook off the thought and grabbed his brothers arm.  
"C'MON PAPY, WE'RE GONNA LOSE HER!"  
They no longer paid any mind to their own, clanging footsteps as they ran through the vent, attentively searching within the notably smaller crowds for your familiar form as they went past.

"Wait, there she is!"  
Papyrus pointed to where you stood, just a mere turn away from the closest stairwell with a polite smile on your face. They silently thanked the person who decided to chat with you before you left, no matter how socially uncomfortable you looked because of it, and now that they knew where you were blue went to work magically unscrewing the bolts on the grate until they fell off completely, leaving an unnoticed tap as they hit the carpet.

Now it was loose Papyrus opened the grate, freeing the brothers to the office outside the vent. Looking down, the drop didn't look very pleasant.  
"Can you teleport down?"

Blue took a second to gauge his answer, but ultimately shook his head, looking just as drained as his brother beside him.  
"Not from this distance, i-it's just too risky!"

Papyrus nodded in understanding, that only left them one feasible option-  
"Okay, see that plant down there?"  
He pointed below them, just a little to the left, where one of those potted bushy, ferns that you're office seemed so fond of stood waiting. It was a tall jump, but with that softer landing, combined with their small stature, it shouldn't cause them any harm. 

 

 _Shouldn't_ being the key word. 

 

Blue nodded, showing he agreed, and took a finial look towards you before linking arms with his brother.  
"1... 2..." Papyrus' counted them down, each taking  a steadying breath as they bent their knees, ready to make the jump.  
"... _3!"_ The bitties leapt from their platform, rushing past the air as they plummeted towards their target. The leaves of the fern rustled and bent as they made contact, bouncing slightly against the branches before they reached the soil ground.

They groaned, as they peeled their faces away from the dirt, brushing the flecks off their clothes as they tried to get their breath back.  
Apparently, they should have been quieter.

"What was that?"  
"I don't know, let me check..."

Looking up they saw a figure coming closer, a hand reaching out to brush away the leaves protecting them before they had time to even think.  
So they didn't think, they just got up and _ran_.

"IT'S A _RAT_ "  
**"RATS?!"**  
_"AHHHHH-"_  
The second they jumped from the pot and scurried along the floor, the human that went to investigate the sound nearly fell over in shock. At their fearful exclamation, panic quickly spread throughout the office like a wildfire, screams filling the air, and all the bodies that stood up to flee made a perfect cover for the _'so-called-vermin'_ as they bolted across the carpet. They darted to the desks, too fast for anyone to get a good look at them, and wasted no time before they found you again.

The lady that screamed must have been the one you were talking with, who was so scared she stumbled right into you. You were currently on your knees, trying to collect the papers that went flying from your bag, hazardly thrown onto the ground, the satchel itself laying vulnerably just a few steps behind you.

With everyone distracted they seized the opportunity and sprinted through the mayhem towards the bag. They wasted no time crawling in, the heavy fabric that was once encompassing now giving them a sense of comfort. They both hid in the far corner between the seams, making themselves as small as possible when the bag suddenly took to the air.

Now disorganised papers were stuffed in next, and they held their breath as they spotted your face above them, just waiting for you to meet their gaze.  
"I'm really sorry-"  
"No, it's okay, really, no harm done-" but you seemed too preoccupied brushing off your co worker's meek apology to notice them.

The bag was closed above them once again, and they felt the familiar jostle and sway of your each step as you walked away, heading down the stairs and out the door into the cool, afternoon air.  
  
  


 

 

They couldn't believe it. The bitties nearly laughed in their utter relief because, against all odds thrown towards them, _they actually did it._

They were panting, as their shoulders sagged, letting out a deep breath that made their bones feel heavy. They didn't bother wiping away the sweat that gathered on their skulls as their adrenalin seemed to leave them, each sway feeling more relaxing then the last as they fought the urge to sleep right then and there.

 

They actually made it... now if only their souls would stop rapidly beating against their ribs.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers guess who made a tumblr!  
> Come check me out on the link below, my blog's new and lookin kinda lonely so I'll really love your company!
> 
> https://sabinarius.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> ^There I'll be posting all the prompts and stuff that's too short or irrelevant to my oneshot book, I even got a new christmas headcanon for swapfell up there already so feel free to have a look and tell me what you guys think!
> 
> >and why yes I do indeed have a prompt button on there<
> 
> I also got fanart!! It's amazing and I'm so so flattered, you should all go check it out^
> 
>  
> 
> My birthday is actually on the 17th and I got plans so an early update probably won't happen, but I do have a little bonus planned soon so keep en eye out!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	25. The skeleton's out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honesty is always the best policy, and sometimes a good lie is it's own punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! i've finally got another chapter for you!   
> (4000 words and everything, WOAH)   
> I hope you all had a great holiday!

The late afternoon air made you shiver, forcing your head to dip low against your jacket's collar and hands burrowing further within your pockets to avoid the breeze the best you could. The two stowaways in your bag were left unaware of your discomfort, their cushion of thick fabric kept the cold out well. Not that it would have mattered much anyway, they would have been far too tired to complain about the weather.

The stress from today left their bones feeling heavy and drained, nearly hollow, an unsettling contrast compared to the steady flow of magic that they were now so used to feeling deep within their marrow.   
All thanks to you, of course... you really are a blessing.

They were far too tired to try and keep a look-out as you walked along the pavement, instead opting to stay sitting besides your laptop, focusing on your soul's steady hum. Its amazing how quickly they missed it, but now you were so close again they relished in the very sound. They knew the second you showed any sign of distress they would be out and at your side in an instant, no matter how tired they felt, but for now you were content, which was enough to put them at ease as you made your way back to the safely of home.  
  
  


Their ease didn't last very long.

The second Papyrus got comfortable, leaning against the side of the bag, his tired sockets snapped wide open. His spine, expecting the soft comfort of his hoodie lining, instead was met with the bag's cold, course texture, roughly grazing against his back as realisation and horror etched it's way onto his face.

It didn't take long for Blue to notice. His brother was never one for dramatics, so when he looked this _rattled,_ his concern was never far behind.   
"Papy? What's wrong?"

Without a word Papyrus turned his back, craning to see the damage the best he could. He moved slowly, almost scared to see what he would find behind him, but as soon as blue gasped at the sight he could already feel the anchor of dread sink within his soul.

"... oh _stars"_ his words came out in a disbelieving whisper.

He heard the rip, felt the pull of the fan's blade when it snagged his hoodie's back, but he didn't have time to worry about it then. He denied all his fears so strongly he almost forgot it even happened at all, but he couldn't deny it any longer.   
It was far worse then he had dared hope.

In a feat of astounding luck, he didn't suffer so much as a scratch, but he didn't feel at all lucky when his hoodie was absolutely _shredded_. His bones could be seen through the wide tear, outlined with the fraying bits of thread that had already started to knot and bunch between his joints. In fact, the only thing holding it together at all were the top and bottom hems, but even then he could hear the threads snap and pop with every slight movement and strain. 

"Oh. **_Stars_** " He didn't have anything else to say as he quickly shuffled the hoodie off, wincing every time it caught on his bones and produced another heartbreaking snap, until the gaping tear was laid out bare in his hands.

His brother rested a comforting hand on his sagged shoulder blade, understanding conveyed in his furrowed sockets while his other hand gripped at his own treasured jumper.

Papyrus was devastated.

This was the first thing you ever gave him, the first thing he ever truly owned that was uniquely his. Not mass produced like every other _him_ there was, and there were so **damn** many. No, you made this by hand, loving intent flooded through every stitch, with noone else considered but him.

He _cherished_ it, not only because it was the  comfiest thing he had ever worn in his life- he would have loved it still if you made it out of cardboard- but simply because of what it meant to him. A gift from _his_ human, solid proof that you really did care about him as much as you say. That he was deemed special to you, above the hundreds of other Papyrus there were in the world.

Finally giving him something to stand out from all the others, something that wasn't a scar...

And now it laid torn up in his hands.

"maybe... we could fix it?" Blue offered, his weak tone betraying his efforts to cheer up his brother.   
Papyrus just shook his head, they both knew this was beyond repair.

Oh **_Stars,_** _how were they_ ever _going to explain this to you?_

They couldn't, not without giving away everything. It was sliced apart, you're not an idiot, there was nothing that dangerous at home that could have done this by accident. 

He would have to say he lost it. Even the thought left him heartbroken, would you be disappointed in him? Hurt that he took such poor care over something you worked so hard on? ...would you think he didn't like it? didn't appreciate it? Didn't appreciate... _you?_  
  


Papyrus didn't even notice his sockets watering until they threatened to fall, but he was quick to furiously blink them back as he shook away his thoughts. The mission wasn't over yet, they didn't have time for this.   
Snapping back to the situation at hand he cleared his throat, pointedly not meeting his brother's sympathetic gaze as he quickly (and as gently as possible) folded the hoodie and stashed it tucked under his arm for safe keeping.

"Shouldn't, uh, s-shouldn't she be back home by now?" papyrus changed the subject, and blue seemed to get the hint to let it go as he watched his taller brother climb up to peek through the top of the bag.

Actually, now that he brought it up, you _were_ taking alot longer then this morning?

"There you go, have a great day ma'am!-"  
He took a double take of his surroundings before he was forced to duck back down, hiding out of sight.   
His reaction only made Blue more curious.

_"Well, where are we??"_  
His shrug wasn't any more helpful,   
"I couldn't get a good look, just some kind of store I think"

When the sound of the traffic could be heard again, Blue was quick to scale the fabric to get a look himself. It was much more difficult for him (not that he would _ever_ admit it), with his shorter stature forcing him to climb the bag while papyrus could simply stand on the spine of your notes, but his skull eventually managed to peek out over the top.   
He didn't recognise the streets, but you certainly seemed to, and as less and less store fronts passed them on the pavement he could only assume that _now_ you were headed home.

His guess was proven right when a few minutes later the heavy sway of the bag from your apartment's stairs nearly toppled them over, and the all too familiar jingle of your house keys could be heard.   
You sighed in relief when you stepped through the door- _maybe because the house was kept in one piece this time_ \- and before they knew it they were dropped to the ground.

"Guys, I'm back!" There was no response of course, the two bitties you were calling out to still lay hidden beside you. They weren't about to risk the entire mission by being caught _now_.

"Blue? Papyrus?" your footsteps went around the corner before Pap had emerged from out of the satchel, huffing with effort as he then helped his more _vertically challenged_ brother out by the hand.   
The two could barely hold themselves up right. Finally home; away from all the people and animals and cars and unexpected dangers, and the soft carpet under their feet was starting to look pretty enticing for a nap.

"Guys?" you were starting to sound worried, but blue was more then happy to answer you now that he could.

"WE'RE IN HERE, HUMAN!" their smiles grew fondly as they heard you make a beeline for his voice, until realisation flashed in Blue's eyes.

_"Papyrus! your hoodie!"_  
He's right, they couldn't risk you seeing it like this. Frantic as they heard your footsteps just around the corner, Papyrus quickly shoved it away under the first thing that he saw, which just so happened to be the lounge, and pushed it as far away from sight as he could manage before you stepped into the room.

"There you are" your relived smile warmed when you spotted them safe and sound, waiting welcomely beside the front door.

"Y-YES, HERE WE ARE, WHERE ELSE WOULD WE POSSIBLY BE??" blue beads of sweat gathered at his skull as his smile strained to be convincing and papyrus resisted the urge to face palm at his brothers lack of secrecy. He figured it would be up to him to sooth Blue's overly guilty conscience, while still managing to keep you in the dark about their little _escapee,_ but it somehow seemed to be a far bigger challenge now.

"Welcome home honey, how was work?" He threw on a casually easy smile, which wasn't hard considering he was always happy to see you, but you just looked at him in unexpected confusion.

"It was... actually pretty alright, but uh... where's your shirt?"  
  


Oh.   
Papyrus looked down, only now realising the lack of hoodie left him in just shorts, his upper body left completely on display. It wasn't often he wore a shirt with his hoodie, being so much softer against his bones it was hard to resist... but now he was starting to wish that he did.

He just shrugged, choosing to pretend the light glow across his cheeks wasn't there as his cheeky grin looked up at you.   
"I took it off"

At his obviously vague reply the confusion didn't leave your eyes, and neither did your growing curiosity. Papyrus struggled to look unnerved as he felt your gaze roam over his chest, finding it hard to tear your sight from the chips and scratches littering his ribs that you were never able to see before. He couldn't help but feel insecure, fighting back the urge to cross his arms, but he didn't want to let it show.

"Well, sure, but... why?"  
Realising you were staring you tore your eyes away, instead focusing all too intently on your buttons as you started to shrug off your heavy outside jacket.

"It was just too hot"   
The lie sounded more reasonable in his head, but he realised his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. Your jacket's sleeves still hang on your elbows and his brother stayed wrapped up in his jumper, as both of them now stared at him in surprise. While your apartment was far cosier then outside's cloudy air, 'too hot for even a _shirt_ ' was a pathetic excuse- and he knew it.

_Idiot! Why didn't you just say you spilled something on it- she's gonna know something's up!_  
Papyrus chastise himself, but he knew he didn't stand much of a chance, it was impossible to think clearly when you were looking at him like that. The sincere concern filling up your big, (e/c) eyes as you looked over all his flaws, how would anyone expect him to think straight against _that?_

You were quick to dispose of your jacket, dumping it carelessly onto the lounge, and giving them your complete attention as you kneeled down right in front of them.

"You feel hot?" you questioned, and both were taken completely off guard at the intense worry in your gaze as you searched his. Papyrus didn't know how to answer, stumbling on his words, the only response was his steadily glowing blush that spread across his face as the back of your finger rested tenderly on his skull to check his temperature.

"You _do_ feel kinda warm, and you're looking pretty flushed too- do you feel sick? I thought you said skeleton's couldn't get colds?" Your worried mind raced, trying to pull any information from those basic little bitty brochures that might give you an answer, but you were drawing a blank.

Papyrus seemed to be as well.

"Yes- I mean _no_ , no I'm fine, really. Actually kinda cold now, _heh_ , so I'm just gonna grab a shirt, _berightback-"_ You watched his hasty retreat to your room with a frown, now he was cold? it sounded like he had a fever, and how he left didn't make you feel any better. Papyrus _walked_ away _,_ and while it was definitely faster then normal, the fact your lazy companion didn't simply teleport as he always did raised a few red flags of their own.

You looked back at Blue, who instead chose to focus his wide eyes on the hem of his jumper, looking almost nervous to be left under your gaze.

"What about you Blue? you're not feeling too hot or anything, are you?" you knew you were starting to sound like a doting mother hen, but until you knew your boys were okay you were happy to bare the title.   
He still wouldn't meet your eyes, and when you went to check his temperature too he was quick to duck under your hand and go following after his brother.

"OH, UM-- YES! HUMAN, I AM. SO, IM JUST GOING TO GO... PUT AWAY MY JUMPER!" He seemed almost proud of his decision before he fled around the corner, leaving you stumped as you watched him leave without the usual, excited skip in his step.   
  


Without anything else to do, your thoughts followed you into the kitchen as you preheated the oven for dinner. They said they couldn't get colds, but maybe there was a bitty equivalent? or maybe it was something they ate- what did you have for dinner yesterday again?

Before you could remember, something else caught your eye.   
The lunch you made them, the sandwich and apple carefully cut and prepared, sat completely untouched on the counter where you left it just this morning.

That was... weird.

You don't think they had EVER wasted anything you made them, not even hearing a single complaint, but there wasn't so much as a bite missing from the meal.  
Maybe... maybe they had something else? and just forgot it was there? but you were sure you told them you would make them lunch before you left for work.

A quick look through the pantry made your worry grow, nothing seemed to be missing and you made sure they knew by now to help themselves.   
You gave it another look, and even a third, but not so much as a chip packet was out of place. They really didn't eat anything? _all day?_

Concerned was now an understatement, something was definitely wrong.

Before you could search up mama cry's website on your phone, the brothers came back into view, both now with shirts and bare feet clacking against the floor of your kitchen as they shared a knowing look you didn't comprehend. You got to them before they had barely made it past the doorway, offering to pick them up (which they more then _happily_ accepted) before they could try and make it up to the counter themselves.

Considering both bittie's touchy response to your questions, you decided it was best to pry more subtly, watching their tired forms slouch from the corner of your vision as you went to work on an easy dinner.

"So, what did you two do all day without me?" you sent them a smile, knowing it wasn't at all enough to hide the worry from your eyes.

Papyrus answered with ease.  
"Just a lazy day. Watching TV and sleeping in, nothing too exciting hun" A lazy day? judging by how tired they looked you almost couldn't believe them, but before you had time to ask any further they were quick to throw the question back at you.

"What about you? you said work went pretty well, right?" you sighed, taking in their attentive gaze, with both of them so eager to change the subject to you it was going to be alot lot harder to find out what was wrong, but regardless, you nodded.

"Yeah it was alright, the meeting was as long and boring as usual, but I got a lot of work done"

"AND DID YOU MAKE ANY NEW FRIENDS WE SHOULD KNOW-?" Blue's question was cut short with a quick nudge from his brother's elbow, that went unbeknown by you, but now it was said both still looked to you curiously for your answer.

The question took you off guard.   
"ummmm. No, _heh_ , not really" you laughed a bit in your own embarrassment, trying not to remember all the times you stumbled over your own voice talking to a colleague, but ended up cringing at yourself anyway.   
"I'm not really very _social_ at work..."

His sockets furrowed in persistence.   
"BUT THE HUMAN- ** _OOF_** _"_ This nudge was considerably stronger and came with a quick, pointed glare, and Blue hastily went to cover for his own words.

"T-THE _HUMAN_ _S_ _,_ AT YOUR WORK-- _NONE IN PARTICULAR!_ \-- THEY WOULD MAKE IT ALOT LESS BORING AS FRIENDS? RIGHT?"

"...right, yeah, I guess I'll just have to work on it" You knew very well you were _not_ going to work on it, but if anyone could convince you otherwise it would surely be skeletons smiling nervously from the counter top. 

Conversation didn't seem to flow as well as you hoped after that, vague questions lead to vague answers, and papyrus was quick to speak over his brother much to your surprise.   
Your mind couldn't help thinking about what Blue said, where they worried about your lack of, well, social skills? It's never been something you really had, and the desire to hide your own face whenever you talked to anyone didn't do much to help the situation, but you didn't think that really bothered them?

Sure, baby blues were usually _very_ extroverted (the posters and brochures weren't needed to figure that one out) and Papyrus has been a smooth talker since you've met him, but you never really thought they would have cared about meeting new people.   
  
  


...or maybe that was just _you._

Dinner was ready, and you decided it was best to simply file that thought away for later- any more then one crisis at a time was far too much for you to handle.   
You made sure to add extra to their plates when you dished everything out, and to your relief neither had complained as they eagerly started eating. If they weren't skeletons you would be worried they would forget to breath, and their plates where all but licked clean before you even finished half of your own.   
_Well, at least they have an appetite, that's a good sign._

Now seemed like the prefect time to press a little further.   
"Wow, you guys were really hungry tonight?"

Blue looked a little embarrassed when he realised they basically inhaled their meal like a mini vacuum.   
"Well, it was very delicious human! as always!" he praised  
Papyrus, on the other hand, looked about three seconds away from a food coma, with a completely satisfied smile stretched across his face.   
"Sure was, it was really _supper_ " he gave a tired laugh at his own joke and you smiled in relief.   
"I'm glad you liked it, I was a little worried when I saw you guys didn't eat lunch today?"

The two shared a look, but when neither gave you an answer you kept going.   
"Even if you weren't feeling well, it's important that you at least eat _something"_

Blue had one hand on his hip, big brother tone already in his voice when he answered.   
"YES IT IS VERY IMPORTANT HUMAN, AND YOU DIDN'T EA-" but this time papyrus stopped his brothers scolding with a hand slapped over his mouth, quick to finish it himself with a strained grin.

"- you didn't, uh, _put it in the fridge!_ it was all gross and warm when we got to it" They both looked appalled by their own answer.

"It was?" you looked back at the lunch that still sat on the counter, you had kept it sealed up to stop it from drying out, but you didn't even _think_ about how long it would be sitting there.

It was your fault they didn't eat?  
"I am so, _so_ sorry! I- I didn't even _think_ about it, I-"  
Where you the reason they looked so sick and tired too?? what's to say you didn't forget something else important if you can't even make them a decent _lunch!_

"I'm really sorry guys, it wont happen again I promise" you stressed.   
The two watched as the guilt piled up in your eyes in absolute _agony_.  
They didn't want to make you feel bad, he just panicked, but whatever punishment they would get for following you to work would have been far better then seeing that look on your face.

"It's... fine, really, don't worry about it"  
"Truly (y/n), there is no need to apologise"

Their words did little to make you feel better, and they watched with regretful eyes as you solemnly nodded as you cleared the table, stacking everything the sink for later.

 

You perked up a little when your remembered your trip to the store.   
"...I got a movie for us to watch, I thought you might like it. It's got Jackie Chan, so the fight scenes should be really good" Your small, hopeful smile only made them feel worse, but they eagerly nodded at the idea of a movie night with you. They had latched onto your hand on your way to the lounge, and had only gotten closer as the movie started, cuddled up to you like they never wanted to leave. You were more then happy with the arrangement.

The movie didn't even make it halfway before they both fell asleep, which came as no surprise to you if they were really as tired as they looked. Their nimble hands still clung to yours as they mumbled or snored between every kick and backflip on the screen.   
Your mind was more entrapped with your phone's screen however, the second the two knocked off you had looked up the website, scrolling through articles and FAQ's for some kind of answer, but apparently bittie's really don't get sick.

You sighed, more then frustrated by the time you finished reading yet another useless bitty blog, and simply shut off the tv before the movie could even finish. It was time you put your sleepy companions to bed. You were careful not to wake the two as you brought them close, flicking off the lights on your way to your room and tenderly tucking them in beside your pillow. They still refused to let you go however, grip only getting tighter around your hand when your fingers tried to slip past them. You gave up with a smile, accepting your fate as you tried to get comfortable with your arm left bent numbly beside you. Pins and needles were well worth the skeleton nuzzles they left as they curled up further into your touch.

 

Only now, your mind still wouldn't let you sleep.   
_'-ANY NEW FRIENDS WE SHOULD KNOW?'_ Blues voice echoed in your head.   
Maybe that was the problem? now that you thought about, it they hadn't really been able to go out anywhere with you since you adopted them, not that they had they really shown interest to, but maybe you just missed the signs? Even _you_ wouldn't be happy cooped up in your house that long.  
So maybe they were just needing some fresh air? and if new friends was what they really wanted you would just have to do your best, even if the thought made your nerves rise up in your chest, you had to push them back down. They deserved the best, and you wouldn't let your own fears get in the way of that.  
  
  


Besides, the park is always beautiful this time of year...

 

 

 

 

 

**\----------**

**A/N- Hey readers, I drew a thing! vvv**

**that's how I imagine Blue (more or less im still getting the hang of my drawing tablet so ill practice and try again later >u<) I'm interested to know if that's how you guys see him too?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life and Uni and taxes and junk kinda got in the way of this update but I'm glad its finally out!   
> It's not as easy lying to reader as they expected, especially with their guilty conscience, and poor pap lost his prized hoodie you made him ;^;
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments, and visits to my tumblr! (which I'm hoping to put alot more work into now that this chapter is out)   
> I'm always so very happy to hear what you guys think!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	26. The outernet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely day out~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooah what's this? an embarrassingly late chapter?? Don't worry guys I'm mad at me too

Much to your childhood's disappointment you've never been very good at magic tricks, but you imagine their reaction right now would be the same if you somehow managed to pull a dove from out of your ear, instead of just telling them your plans of a nice day out.

"Wait... really?"   
At Papyrus' tone of surprise you paused, sharing a glance as the brother's furrowed sockets stared up at you.

After breakfast you had started to rummage through your cupboards and draws, determined to find the thick, woollen blanket that you were sure was stored away _somewhere_. Your actions had instantly caught the attention of your little roommates, who had hovered around you curiously, and it was only after you found the ugly, pleated nightmare with a victorious ' _YES!'_ , had they finally caved in and asked what you were doing.

You shared your plans with a wide, toothy smile waiting for their response, but they were surprisingly... _reserved_ about the idea. 

"well, yeah..." you gave a shrug in response, smile just slightly losing it's curl.   
"It's a nice day out today, I thought it might be nice to grab some lunch and have a picnic down at the park, or something?"

Your persuasion sounded pretty weak, but you didn't expect you'll need to persuade them at _all,_ especially not after how eager they were to join you at work yesterday. You had to admit, the idea of spending the day out with your bitties had definitely grown on you overnight, and by the time you found your old picnic blanket you were actually kinda excited. But now, just catching that slightest look of unease shared between them was more then enough for you to start second guessing your plans.

"unless... if you guys don't want to..."  
You didn't have time to dwell on your doubts, the second they heard the disappointment in your voice they were both quick to franticly shake their skulls, small hands waving up at you, backtracking your thoughts instantly.   
"NO! I-IT'S NOT THAT WE DON'T _WANT_ TO GO, HUMAN... IT'S JUST- WE, UMmm..." When Blue couldn't seem to find his words Papyrus chimed in, his grin slightly strained as he forced himself to look up at you.

"We just... never really got out that much, honey"

He didn't mean it was your fault of course, no- his thoughts were _much_ further away then your cozy apartment, but that didn't mean you took it that way.

Your head turned down at your lap timidly,"...I know" your voice was small as you watched your fingers pick at the loose threads of the blanket.  
"I didn't even _think_ about how cooped up you guys have been in here, and I really should have, it's not fair to you guys."

You took a deep, steeling breath as you bundled up the blanket in your arms and stood from the ground, hugging it tightly against you. Whatever disappointment you felt in yourself was being buried as deep down as you could manage, instead trying to focus on salvaging all that enthusiasm you felt this morning- and maybe a bit more, just in case.  
"but I'm gonna make it up to you two, I promise- today's just the start"

With a smile like a well paid camper guide you took their stunned silence as an 'apology accepted', moving on as if the bounce in your step never left.  
"I need to get ready to go, you guys should too" you nodded down at their bare feet- and Papyrus' bold (and surely not lazy) fashion statement of only one left sock, eyes gaining a teasing glint.   
"shoes would be a good idea~"

That was where you left them, staring at their own feet with a hesitant smiles trying to match your own, bare bones not even cold as they met the floor boards beneath them.

You were bound to be right about the shoes, they didn't doubt for a second that the world outside would never feel as warm as their home.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"READY TO GO, HUMAN!"  
You jumped as the blue light of your bitty suddenly appeared on the sink, a creamy trail of foundation jerking across your cheek at your sudden jolt. Blue didn't seen to take notice of the blunder his surprise had caused, too eager to show off his boot, pants and turtle neck ensemble, with an excited, beaming grin.

"looking good, Blue" you offered him an approving thumbs-up as your other hand went to fix your mistake, the pads of your fingers quickly blending the makeup into your skin.   
"I'll be done in just a second, is Papyrus ready too?"

Your smile grew at his infectious excitement, not noticing the way he stared as your scar faded and hid under your touch until he didn't pose an answer. 

"Blue?"

At the sound of your voice he snapped out of his thoughts.  
"o-OH- YES, ALMOST! THAT LAZYBONES JUST NEEDS A FEW MORE MINUTES"

"heheh, well we can't _all_ be as quick as the magnificent sans" you offered an outstretched hand when you finished, and with a prideful smile and tinted cheeks he was quick to climb on and make his way up to your shoulder.

"MWEH HEH! WELL OF COURSE NOT, SUCH CAN ONLY BE EXPECTED!" you gave a soft laugh at his righteous pose, double checking you had all you needed in your handbag as you walked down the hall-  
  
  


"'bout time you guys were ready to go, I was waiting for ages" You were sure he wasn't there when you walked past the kitchen bench, but turning back around you caught sight of papyrus, reclining on the folded blanket with his arms lazily behind his head.

Blue's cheeks puffed out at the notion.   
"You fibber! You haven't even tied your shoes properly!" He pointed accusingly at his brother's sneakers, only half tied with laces flopping past the sole in an accident waiting to happen.   
Papyrus was unconcerned.

"nah, I'm all set"   
With another blink of light a second weight was added to your shoulders and you turned your head to met his grin- but you were more concerned about the shirt he was wearing.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear your jacket too? it should be sunny out, but it might get pretty windy" You were convinced your city was designed as a habitual wind tunnel, learning pretty quick when you moved in how the tall buildings and tight alleys so happily throw you against the breeze, even on the nicest of days.

Papyrus didnt meet your gaze as he instead settled down against your neck.   
"I'm sure, honey. Besides, the cold goes _right through me_ anyway"   
You were used to more enthusiasm with his puns, usually accompanied with a teasing wink as his brother groans in disgust, but it seemed far more forced then usual...

You pushed the thought away, folding the blanket up in your arms as comfortably as you could manage. You were determined for this day to go well, and that meant no more worries or overthinking. _Besides,_ if bitties can't even get sick, what's the worst that could happen?

The two were jostled slightly as you shrugged away our worries, meeting your smile playfully as they clung to your hair to stay upright.  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?"  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  


This was... new.   
Soon enough the two skeletons found themselves riding perched on your shoulders, standing tall and alert as you manoeuvred the streets. They stared down each passer-by with suspicion, like personal body guards gauging a threat.   
You didn't notice at first, their small frame fitting just perfectly within your blindspots, but after people started moving around you like you were contagious (not that you would complain about getting some personal space for once), their discomfort was all too apparent.

"You two okay? you look a little tense"

For just a second they were surprised you were talking to them, so used to hiding around crowds it was hard to remember they were actually meant to be _seen_ this time. Papyrus snapped out of it first.

"We'll be fine, hun" He barely sparred you a glance, instead choosing to stare down a particularly 'shady-looking' human as the poor stranger quickly moved past you.  
 _"Are there always so many people about?"_

The sea of humans never looked this endless from the ground. The same thought occurred to Blue as he stared out against them vigilantly, hidden as much as your hair would allow as he crouched close into the crook of your neck. You were a little surprised when he so suddenly huddled closer, but you didn't say anything after you caught sight of his anxious scowl peaking out from between your locks. It was obvious he wasn't a fan of crowds.

He wasn't the only one either, but the familiar nerves that bubbled in your stomach never seemed to reach you today. There was no room for it besides the warmth that spread in it's place. There was just something about the turrets of protective skeletons around you that made you feel so safe and secure, no matter how many people were staring.

"That's just because it's nearly lunch, it should settle down once we reach the park" you assured, and nearly missed the way their shoulders relaxed so slightly in relief.

There were only a few more minutes of walking, and you learnt quickly that the brothers appreciated wide turns around corners and staying at the back of the crowds when waiting at the lights, but only _after_ the man squished in beside you gave a sudden, violent sneeze towards you that nearly turned him into a walking pin cushion.

You suppose you could see where they were coming from there, being so ( _paranoid)_ on guard can make any sudden lurch into a pounce of attack- but that wouldn't have stopped a hefty law suit if your reflexes were any slower.

Staring at the way their fists tightened reflectively at every movement around you, the shifty way their eye lights scanned your surroundings, you wondered if they're ever been outside before? You know, very shamefully, that they haven't since you've adopted them, and you doubted the bitty shelter ever took 'excursions', with how chaotic the store always seems you know it would just be way too problematic.

Had they ever been walking around town? ever even _seen_ a park? ever just relaxed under the sun before?

You knew that they didn't want to tell you, not yet anyway, and in an effort to keep your smile you didn't want to risk the ask... but, on the other hand... you also weren't sure how much longer you can go without knowing.  
  
  


At least right now you had a decent distraction to keep your thoughts at bay.

"Here we are!" There was a relived smile on your face by the time you stopped just past the iron gate's entrance, letting them take in the scene of the park beyond. 

The space was big, but still very well looked after. With luscious fields of grass kept perfectly short between scattered trees, that dotted around it's twisting, red dirt pathways. Volumes of flower beds sprouted wherever they could fit, looking even more colourful and lively under the strong rays of light that finally managed to escape the morning's clouds. It wasn't particularly loud, but the idle background chatter from the people here already merged together like a cheerful hum of a hive.

There were some runners passing through with the usual traffic, a few children playing on the swings and squealing as they ran about, a man with his particularly gleeful dog playing a little ways off into the field- but in total it was a pretty mild day, just as you hoped.

You eagerly turned for their reactions, and was not at all disappointed either. Blue was finally charmed away from within the confides of your hair, subconsciously leaning along your shoulder to get a better look at the view. His eyes sparkled wide at the sight, morphing into the small stars you so quickly grew to love. His brother, for once, wasn't as subtle at his excitement, and under his wide, entranced eyes grew a small, but no less sincere, smile that sprouted a goofy grin of your own.

You let them savour the view a moment longer, proudly waiting for them to break out of their stunned silence first.

"... we truly get to spend the whole day here?" if he wasn't so close to your ear you might have missed blue's breathless question entirely, but you eagerly nodded your assurance.

"Sure do, as long as we want" Your smile grew as you watched their eyes roam around the park, this time filled with almost wonderment. The looks on their faces were more then enough to justify the stress of the trip.

"So? what do you think? I always loved the park here" you sighed wistfully, as much as you loved it you haven't had the time to visit lately, but you had a feeling after today you were all going to _make_ time for it. No complains here.

"It's so... _big_ , and..." blue's voice trained off as a passing bird took his attention overhead.  
" _green_ " Papyrus supplied, and you just caught yourself from laughing as you slowly started your way along the path.

"heh, yeah, it sure is"  
You automatically moved towards your favourite spot, hoping it wasn't taken already but didn't bother to speed up your pace. It was a little corner space within the middle of the park, only just within sight from the playground and way off into the edge of the field across the pathway, anchored by a large tree way too tall for any kid to try and climb. It was just about as secluded as an open, public space can get, with the flower beds around it leaving only enough room for a small group to stretch out comfortably, and a perfect shady patch that always left your ankles in the sun when you sat up against the trunk. You were sure, logically thinking, there was bound to be a few of those corner spots around, but that didn't stop you from dubbing this one as strictly your own.

"Hold up-" Papyrus' outstretched hand landed softly against your cheek and stopped you in your tracks, looking around in confusion as he scouted the air.  
"...what is that _smell_ "

Equally as captivated, blue was quick to point across the end of the path,  
"IT'S COMING FROM OVER THERE!"

Without further prompt you changed course, eagerly nudged faster as their curiosity got the better of them.   
_Oooh, no wonder they're excited-_ you recognised the smell long before the food truck came into view, and by the time that tantalising sizzle of cooking oil against a pan reached your ears you were already knew what you wanted to order.

"WHAT'S A... _TACK-O?"_ Blue asked, his eyes squinted as they read from the van's, almost obnoxiously, loud paint job. The side window was open, showing the two man crew as they wildly ran between orders and cooking, and you shifted to the side of the small line up so they could see the chalk menu board without being in the way.

 _"Taco"_ you corrected gently, managing to reach your purse one handed with the blanket bundled in the other.   
"They're _really_ good, I've ordered here a bunch of times- their (f/f)'s my favourite"

You waited a bit, giving them time to read all their options, it wasn't the biggest menu, but they had a lot of variations to choose from, or at least as varied as a little van allowed.   
  
  
  
  


"So, which ones are we getting?"  
They both brightened from their hungry daze, and blues smile widened like a kid in a candy store. You suppose the analogy was pretty close.   
"YOU MEAN WE GET TO HAVE _TACOS_ FOR LUNCH?"

"Sure" You gave an easy shrug in reply  
"You can have whatever you want"    
The notion seemed to sink in slowly, the two bitties lost in thought.

"...whatever we want, huh? We get to chose?" He couldn't help but double check, but as soon as he saw your ever patient smile he realised that pit of doubt bubbling in his soul, for once, wasn't even there.

"Of course, it's your lunch. If you guys don't want tacos there's probably a few more trucks hidden somewhere...?" You tried to look down the path's far corner, usually there was at least two more around, but you couldn't spot so much as a tire track.

You search was stopped before it even began,  
"I WOULD LIKE TO TRY A 'SPICY SUPREME' TACO!" His excitement was back full force at the possibility, pointing straight up at the chalk board where the bold red words stood proudly as today's special, yellow stars springing out around them.    
"-PLEASE, I-if that is okay with you, (y/n)?"

"Sounds like a good choice" you grinned, not at all surprised such an exciting looking name caught his interest.   
"what about you Pap? any catch your eye?"

His hand rubbed absentmindedly at the base of his skull as he thought.   
"hmmm... I don't know" he seemed to enjoy the choices more then he cared about picking one, mulling the menu over with squinted sockets from his spot by the crook of your neck.   
"Any suggestions?" 

You gave it a bit of thought, but it wasn't long before you saw a clear winner.   
"For you, I would go for the honey-soy chicken-"  
You had him more then sold at 'honey'.

The line had died down by the time you were ready to order, and thankfully you had four willing, extra hands to help hold your wallet as you grabbed the recite and stood to the side to wait. 

It really was a nice day to be outside, sunny and bright with a nice breeze to keep the heat well away. Or at least it was to those with sleeves, but to Papyrus in his thin shirt, it was almost enough to make his bones rattle in a shiver. He clutched at his bare arms, not daring to show how right you were about needing a jumper, but he just couldn't bring himself to put on his old one.   
His brother tried to suggest it,- _"just because we don't_ _get_ _colds papy, doesn't mean we cant_ _be_ _cold!"-_ but he didn't argue much longer after he caught sight of his brothers face against the dusty worn orange hoodie.

...No _,_ he doesn't think he could ever bare to wear that again.

The cold was more then a fitting punishment anyway.  
  
  
  


Carrying all three containers in one hand was a bit of a hassle but you eventually made it to your spot, which was luckily still empty. You settled down next to the tree, making sure to cover the grass under you with blanket.

You _may_ have been a bit too tedious with the corners on purpose, if your fake innocent grin was enough evidence for papyrus. It was just too much fun to watch as Blue bounced on the balls of his feet with hasty impatience, nearly blurring as you took your sweet time to carefully unwrap each folded, cardboard container, making sure it was definitely his.

Papyrus couldn't help but play along.   
"Wait a sec, are you sure hun? sure looks like honey-soy to me"

"DON'T BE SILLY, IT SAYS SUPREME RIGHT THERE ON THE BOX- SEE!"

"I don't see anything bro"  
"They _could_ have accidentally swapped them, Blue. Maybe we should go back and check?"

 _"NOOO!"_ he almost wailed at the thought, and it was enough to cut your teasing short as his brother snickered  beside you.

When he finally did get handed his lunch however, Blue wasted no time taking a massive bite at the closest corner, teeth biting down with a heavenly _crunch_. You were glad you held off your own mouthful long enough to watch his reaction, those big starry eyes taking a reappearance, almost watering in the corners of his sockets.

"... _mmmmm"_ he let out a surprisingly quiet, almost whimper, of what you would only describe as sheer _bliss_ , and as soon as the first bite was gone he quickly stuffed his face with another.

You were almost worried he might choke, but you supposed he would need a throat for that? or lungs? you really needed to learn bitty anatomy.

Papyrus on the other hand really seemed to savour the moment, looking just as happy watching his brother smile. It wasn't long before he couldn't help but take a bite for himself, the alluring smell making with mouth water every second he waited.

As soon as the honey-sweet taste met his teeth he all but melted, shoulders falling and eyes already closed, giving a loud groaned " _MMM"_ of approval and you couldn't help but laugh.

Looks like you're sure gonna be buying a lot more tacos in the near future.

It wasn't surprisingly long before they finished lunch, trading off their last bites to the other so they could give it a try, and somehow scamming a bite or two out of yours, not that you mind.

With phalanges licked clean they slumped comfortably against you on the blanket.     
"That was _really_ good..."  Papyrus sighed, sounding utterly satisfied.   
You both hummed in agreement, just relaxing in the calm around you. The brothers both reached out to the blanket's edge, running their hands absentmindedly through the grass, enjoying the feel against their bones. It was soft, and just felt so alive, its been a while since they've been outside, and even longer since they got to enjoy it.

"wait a sec-"  
You drew your arm around them, pulling the two closer until they sat under a little spotlight of sun that filtered through the tree's leaves.   
"There we go, that should be way warmer"   
You didn't bother to move your arm away, and they both seemed more then happy for it to stay.

Papyrus look up towards you wordlessly, and you sent him a knowing look, one that he wouldn't have expected to appreciate as deeply as he honestly did. He gave your arm a gentle squeeze of thanks.   
  
He took in a deep breath.   
There were barely any people around, stretched out with his feet in the grass and bones coated in a sunny glow, with flowers framing your little group blooming a scent as sweet as the honey taste that still lingered in his mouth. 

He felt himself relax.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Not that is lasted very long, because less then five minutes later you were attacked from above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Did you miss me? 
> 
> Well first I would like to apologise for being a big old liar about this chapter being out sooner but I really did believe it at the time guys  
> Uni just has me with no time to myself that I don't spend sleeping, so i needed to wait until the holidays to get this done. 
> 
> I definitely don't want to put this story on hiatus so instead I'm thinking maybe shorter chapters to help me get them out more frequently, what do you guys think? is 1500- 2000 too short? or would you prefer long waits for one chapter?
> 
> Please let me know in the comments cause I would really appreciate your opinions as the readers!
> 
> Also a big thank you to all the lovely comments I got lately <3 they really make my day
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm thinking the next chapter is gonna be called:  
> 'a familiar burn'  
> Sounds exciting right?   
> Im excited~


	27. Afamiliar burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it just feels good to hate someone, it can even be a fun, bonding activity

"Heads up!"   
The warning yell from across the field was insufficiently loud, especially compared to the mighty _**thunk**_ you heard next as a frisbee jammed into the branch above you.

It wasn't stuck for long however, and as the thick plastic disc dropped it managed to send a barrage of leaves and loose sticks with it, covering all flanks as it waged war against your little group.

The brothers were caught completely off guard from the sudden change of peace, stumbling to their feet just in time to catch a glimpse of flailing, golden hair before you arms shielded over them like a dome. Another _thunk_ was heard as the frisbee bounced against your shoulder, and the leaves scattered over your blanket like debris while the sticks scratched and poked at your form. You didn't think twice about it however, acting on instinct as you focused on that big, burly dog racing towards you.

Boney hands fought against your own, urging them to open so they could see what was happening, but your grip was unrelenting as you instead scooped them up and held them close.

"Sandy! heel!"  
The owner half-heartedly ordered as he jogged after her from the field, looking more focused on flicking his short hair back then your obvious discomfort.

_Sandy_ didn't pay him any attention.

Without your arms to brace yourself the golden retriever nearly knocked you over in it's welcome, tail beating in a blur of hair as she tried to lick at your face.

No matter how hard you tried, your efforts to hide them were proven fruitless in a matter of seconds, as she caught onto the scent. Her cold, wet nose instantly tried to dig it's way into your clasped hands, sniffing curiously in inspection as it clearly piked her interest. The two in your grasp seemed to stop fighting against you at least, finally understanding your intention when the 'threat' almost managed to shove her entire furry muzzle between your palms. You didn't want to find out what she wanted with them.

You tried your best to move away, but she was insistent in her prying and pretty large even for her breed, not that your angle from the ground gave you much of an advantage anyway.

The owner, in his leisurely pace, finally made his way over to you and curled his hand around the striking red collar, pulling his dog back away and to his side.  
He seemed to just ignore how she dutifully sniffed, straining against his grip for a closer look, and instead offered you an oblivious smile.   
"Sorry, she gets a bit too excited sometimes. She's real cute though, isn't she?"

Any other circumstance you would have probably agreed, never being one to turn down a friendly dog in the park. Besides, those big, blue eyes of hers could easily melt your heart.

Right now however, the way those big, blue puppy-dog eyes stayed fixated on your hands, like a patient predator waiting for the right moment to strike, was far more unnerving then adorable.

Your brain figured this was the perfect time to make a loop of every horrible bitty report of animal attacks you've ever seen, pictures of pounds and dust-filled alleyways projected in your mind in a gut-wrenching collage.

It went unappreciated.

"Uh, yeah... cute"   
Maybe it was your flat tone, or the way you didn't spare him a second glance as you kept your eyes worryingly on the very large dog instead, but he wasn't too pleased with your reaction.   
"I'm Taj by the way" his grin was too toothy as he offered you a hand to shake, but with both hands occupied you left him hanging with an awkward nod instead.   
"I'm-"  
"Hey honey, everything alright here?"

You must have been distracted just enough for them to finally pry past your hands, and the second he could see, Papyrus took a short cut to your shoulder in a particularly flared orange flash. His words towards you were filled with their usual sweetness, but the way his sockets eyed your company let his tone settle almost as a warning of its own.   
And it probably was.

His sudden appearance made the man jump (much to Papyrus' satisfaction), but at the alerted bark of his dog you could feel Blue sink back into your hands, leaving only his skull to peek out anxiously at the scene.

"Woah! Is that your bitty?" he asked, looking down at your shoulder with patronising excitement.

"Is that your Frisbee?" Papyrus shut down any introductions before you even had the chance, pointing accusingly where the disc rolled to, it's neon colour peaking out against the leaves just a foot away.

This stranger wasn't one to be put off by his _bone-dry_ tone however, and instead scratched the back of his head with the same wolfish grin he clearly thought to be charming.   
"Yeah sorry about that, the wind just gets away from you, ya' know?"

Even though it was Papyrus that posed the question, again he only addressed you, shrugging away his own wrongdoings without reflection. "but no harm no foul right?"

"BUT SHE _COULD_ HAVE BEEN HARMED!" Blues voice carried loudly in your defence, clearly appalled at the lack of care for your wellbeing, but was once again quick to shrivel away now under the collective gaze of surprise. Courage forgotten as quick as it came.

"Wait, you got _two?"_  
Almost gawking he lent forward for a closer look, and with every millimetre Blue sunk backwards in response you could feel yourself tense automatically. Papyrus was affected by his brothers discomfort as well, as if you would expect anything less, but standing upon your shoulder gave him the perfect vantage point for a threatening stance- poised to strike at a moment's notice.

Without his normal baggy hoodie to soften his edges, his bones looked so much sharper and weathered, and matched his steely stare that focused, unwavering from that slowly closing gap between this stranger and his brother. He was looking far more intimidating then you would expect from a bite-sized skeleton.

In fact if it wasn't for the soft, reassuring touch of his palm that came to rest against your cheek, a movement so sub-conscience you weren't too sure if it was for you or himself, you may have been (understandably) intimidated. However, the subtle touch and all its meaning was undeniably there, and the only worry Papyrus' tightening fist caused was instead for the fate of the clueless man before you, if he dared move his (particularly larger-then-average) nose any further into your personal space.

"They must be a real handful, huh? That's why I got a dog instead- they're _waayyy_ easier to train"

 

...Alright, you stand corrected. Obviously his nose wasn't abnormally large- it was just in proportion to his _big mouth._

Before you could, perhaps no so civilly, remind him that bitties were _**not at all**_ like his pet dog, Papyrus' silver tongue didn't miss a beat.   
"Then how about you train it to _back off_ , _buddy"_

You were sure that warning was meant for him just as much as his dog, but again he didn't pay your bitty's words any mind. His eyes lazily registered, taking in his defensive stance blankly, at least having the decency to morph his smile into an unnerved grimace as he shook his head.

"...Damn, that's wild. I never get used to hearing them talk like people" he dismissed the scene, looking back to Blue. The shyer brother took that moment to glance up where Papyrus stood, sharing his unease, but that second of exposure was enough to peak the man's interest.

_"Woah,_ what happened to this one?" again his casual tone, careless in it's wording, sent a sickening twist straight to you stomach.

He says things so easily, that was what you couldn't get over, how he saw this as a perfectly fine, friendly conversation. He didn't see any need to be polite, not to them.   
Sometimes it's easy to forget what people are like.

Your mouth opened and closed, wordlessly in their stutter of a response, but before you could even begin express your _**appal**_ his attention moved on, eyes widening with his smile as he made a revelation.

"Hey, wait a sec-" his head swivelled up and down as he glanced comparingly between you and Blue, who was now nearly completely hidden behind your fingers.

" _No way,_ this one even looks like you too! You're matching!" He laughed, as if it was a novelty you kept around as some sort of _joke._

To further prove his point he lifts a hand to gesture vaguely to the perfectly flawless skin around his own eye, trailing where your marred flesh would be- which was obviously now less hidden then you thought. When your hands would usually fly up to smooth your hair back into place at even the slightest disturbance, now out of nervous habit more then anything, the thought hadn't even crossed your mind- until now, that is.

Right now you were made _very much_ _aware_.

Instead of sharing his humour you instinctfully dropped your gaze, feeling your face grow hot even after the movement left your hair falling forward past your shoulder. At your response he seemed to actually realise his lack of tact, quickly back-pedalling to get his point across- clearly, you just misunderstood.

"No, no wait. I mean, it's kinda funny, people always say pets take after their owners right?"

From that point he started to ramble on, telling you something about how ' _way worse_ ' the bitty was in comparison anyway, trying to make you feel better when he realised he was taken insultingly.   
But you could barely hear him over the blood pumping in your ears, the pulse thudding louder by the second.

You were above self-conscience, you were _mortified._

Although, with your eyes strictly locked downcast, unwilling to meet his gaze again perhaps through some sort of desperate self-preservation, the angle let you could see that, for once, you weren't the only casualty. With his namesake ringing true Blue's face glowed in shame, same as yours, looking even smaller then normal curled up in your hands. How he tried to just hide. Every word spilling out of this human's mouth making his hands that gripped around him tighten as he simply willed himself to disappear.

You were glaring far before you even realised.

All of a sudden you found yourself, not embarrassed, but only _too angry_ for words...  
  
  


... _but you weren't about to let that stop you._

You stood up, the movement so sudden he was forced to stumble back a step, lost mid-sentence in his surprise.

You didn't give him the chance to continue either, both eyes glaring into his with such fiery, raw _disgust_ he couldn't keep the fear out of his own. Your voice was clear and righteous in it's venom, punctuating the words as they streamed out in the same patronising way he treated your companions.

"For your information bitties _aren't_ pets, and they don't ' _get trained',_ because bitties _,_ especially _MY bitties,_ are s _marter_ then _ten of you_ _ **combined**_ \- _even with your big head!_ _Now take_ _the_ _hint and_ _ **back off!"**_

It wasn't too clear if it was him or his dog that stumbled back at your yelling, but either way the second his sneaker left the dirtied fabric you grabbed a fistful with your free hand, and in one swoop hurled it up messily into your arms. You didn't care that the bundle dragged behind you, or the collection of leaves and sticks it caught along the way, just as long as you could carry it _away_ from _him_.

Without hesitation that's exactly what you did.

You could hear him shout something back at your retreating form, something angry and self absorbed and vulgar towards you personally, but by then your fuming strides had carried you far enough not to care. Papyrus, still perched on your shoulder, had looked back to make sure he wouldn't follow, but nothing more then insults were hurled after you. Even then, they too were all drowned out by the scenery as soon as you followed the path around another corner.

All too soon the only hint left that your confrontation had ever taken place at all was your still simmering anger, which was more then enough to part what little crowds you passed. As if your laser-sharp glare burned a hole straight through the path, solely for your heavy steps to stamp their way through.

Still, it wasn't until you caught sight of the overly-cheery exit gate had you had even begun to slow down, but eventually, you came to a stop. Short just a few steps away from the fence line, the blanket coming to a halt behind you.   
  


Neither brother spoke a word, but the way they watched you said enough. You faintly recognised how Papyrus' hand never left the side of your face, the comforting touch seeming so much more gentle now, but so did the look on their faces.

You gave a heavy sigh, sitting down at the vacant bench beside you, feeling your glare fall away as you stared out into the greenery. You didn't realise how tense you were until the stress left your shoulders, leaving you weary.

You had no idea where that came from. Did you really just yell at a stranger?

"... I'm sorry. I just wanted you two to nice day out, not..."   
You gave another sigh, this time one of defeat.

You weren't given time to dwell on your remorse, the comfort was immediate. You looked down to see Blue's hands, the very same you saw so desperately wrap around himself, now finding their way around your thumb.

He held you as close as his size would allow, and with a little effort you managed to stretch your fingers to rub at the back of his skull.   
You didn't expect him to say anything, knowing all too well how he can get, his grateful embrace spoke volumes.   
  
  


Which is why you took it to heart when he answered you anyway.   
"...it's okay"

His voice was watery and timid, still muffled as he hugged you closer.   
"it's not your fault other humans are like that"

' _Like that_ '- the way he said it was so vague and dreading, left you with so many unanswered questions.

You brought your hand close and gave him a sweet kiss on the back of his skull, feeling every lump and slanted edge of bone against your lips. He was still, but as you pulled away you could see the small smile curling around the side of his face.

Maybe you should yell at strangers more often.

 

You stayed sitting together on the bench, both bitties leaning into you as you simply watched the park live, letting the comfortable silence stretch on a little further.

 

"So..." there was a teasing edge to Papyrus' tone as he nudged your cheek with his elbow, smirk rising so slightly at the corners of his mouth.   
" _your_ bitties, huh?"

That was all it took to make you snap out of your daze, falling back into the stuttering, endearing self they know as you franticly shook your head, eyes wide when you realised your words.   
"Not that I meant I _own you_ or anything! I didn't mean it like _that_ , I just, you know-"

"No, it's fine honey, we get it" he mercifully put a stop to your rambling with another playful nudge, showing his good nature before you actually got too worried.

They were both smiling, looking almost shy but none the less genuine in their understanding.

"you're our human too"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Uni exams I was bombarded with things to do and honestly had a bit of a blank working out the details of this one, but reading all your comments seriously motivated me here! Whenever I'm stuck I go back and re-read all the sweetest ones and you guys are all just such wonderful people I really hopped you enjoyed!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	28. Paddywack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you can't let their day-out end on such a low note, now can you?

You were trying hard, that much was obvious.  
  


The second you had collected yourself (and the trailing picnic blanket), you had set off out of the park's iron gate, leaving it's green beauty behind you in large strides. Smiling, to their surprise, and picking up your optimistic attitude as if it never left.

They were fully expecting you to take them back home, more then content with the idea of an easy night in, filled with bad movies and good take-out. But as your brisk pace lead them further into town, it was clear you had other plans for your little party.

You needed to keep your head as far as possible from your little ' _park confrontation_ ', even if it meant blabbering outloud the entire way to the shopping centre. You had a plan after all, today was meant to be a nice day out for the brothers, and you weren't allowing it to end on _that_ particular note.

Besides, you were sure you would have plenty of time to feel stupid and hyper fixate on the past later tonight, when you're trying to sleep.

At that moment, you had decided to joke about the creepy looking mannequin in a store's front window. The brothers had looked up worryingly as your mouth kept running, not entirely sure how to respond to your obvious distraction. You weren't talkative at the best of times, and the slightly forceful edge to your laughter had kept them conflicted.

Blue was actually the first to play along, much to your relief, an understanding smile with his voice as he compared them to some stretched-out looking aliens he saw on a TV the other week. He even managed to rope his brother into your mindless conversation, who as it turns out, had a bit of a weak-spot for those ridiculous conspiracy theory shows.

Your laughter wasn't so forced after that.

"Oh- I should get more thread while we're here, I'm nearly out of orange and blue" You gave the two a playfully pointed look and they unabashfully flashed their guilty smiles up at you as you walked into yet another shop.

You strolled past the cheap, flashy posters of the dollar store, enjoying a leisurely pace as you browsed your way to the sewing aisle, the brothers questioning every weird, cheap looking item they came across.

Admittedly, everyone was a little hesitant going into the shops at the start, even a slow day's crowd making them a little anxious. They braved it out, keeping a watchful gaze as you kept to the walls, but as soon as you made it inside all your worries were put to rest.

As it turns out they actually felt quite comfortable behind the tall shelving of the stores, maybe it was the endless array of possible hiding places, or just the all-too-familiar shop layout of the bitty centre that made them feel safer, but before you knew it their guards were all but dropped and their curiosity got the better of them.

  
But not always for the best.

"No way, what is _that_??" the disbelieving mirth in Papyrus's voice alone was enough to make you stifle a laugh at this point, but the creepy, lifeless eyes of the horse mask he was pointing towards wasn't helping any.

You were already wearing a bedazzled, neon pink sombrero, per their previous insistence, and Blue was hidden in the soft yellow fluff of a cheap boa. That particular fashion statement was of your own choosing, and you had personally draped it over your shoulders when you saw him reaching out to feel it on your way past. Honestly it made you a little itchy, but if the way he nuzzled into it was any indication it was clearly heaven against bone.

You wonder if all bitties loved soft fabric as much as yours?

Fuelled by comedic curiosity, Papyrus had managed to tear himself away from your fuzzy nest of a neck. Teleporting straight onto the self beside you, which was lined with various costume pieces, to further inspect the horrific looking pile of rubber.

"It's just another mask, this one goes over the whole head though" You supplied, and at your words he suddenly brightened, hit with a divine epiphany.

You hoped he didn't want you to try it on, you already put your foot down when he saw those creepy looking clown masks.

"PAPY, DON'T TOUCH THAT IT LOOKS- **STARS** , _PAPYRUS_ ** _NO_** _!"_ Blue clearly wasn't a fan of the gross way the synthetic face wobbled under his brothers touch, but Papyrus certainly was.

Much to his brothers repulsion and papyrus utter _delight,_ he didn't even hesitate before coming into the mask head first. Poorly stifled chuckles echoed off the rubber and two flailing sneakers failed to grip the side until he was gone from sight. Not without a little magical help, he then managed to haul himself, and more importantly- _the_ _mask_ , back to his now tiny looking feet.

Blue's palm already found it's way to his face.

For a second you both just stared at each other, your gaze against its asymmetrical painted irises, it's boneless nose swaying towards you as orange magic glowed out of its nostrils. The small sneakers that sprouted under its neck making it all the more comical, but you both fought back against your smiles in a stand off.  
.  
.  
.

 

 

" _SNKK_ -" Your hands flew to your mouth, but not before an obnoxiously loud snort managed to escape into the quiet. That was all it took before Papyrus gave into his own laughter, the mask wobbling furiously with his every movement.

You were both inconsolable, your hat falling to the ground as you doubled over, which only spurred you both further into your hysteria. Blue was shaking his head, although with more fondness than embarrassment... but definitely not without embarrassment.

Encouraged by your laughter Papyrus had then begun a proud strut along the shelf, his bony little legs taking wide steps as the mask was left flopping wildly with his sway, his magic struggling to support it any longer with his thinning concentration.

You had no idea how he made a horse head look so damn _sassy._

Before he had even made it to the end of the shelf however, his magic had given up. Gravity taking control again, the mask caving in so suddenly the weight had knocked him onto his face. It had melted back into the pile of formless brown rubber, struggling wiggles and absolute wheezing from it's new captive. You were gasping for air at this point, more then thankful to be the only ones in the aisle as you watched the ridiculous scene play out before you.

"Oh my gosh, I- _heheh_ , o-okay wait lemme help"

Just as your chuckles died down, hand raised to mercifully help lift papyrus from his own trap, a bony arm had desperately found itself free-range by sprouting out of one of the nostrils.

 _"MWEH HEH HEHHEH-"_  
That was the last straw for Blue it seemed, the sight pushing him over the edge with the rest of you. Your stomach started to hurt at the sight of Papyrus now clawing himself to freedom, feet catching on the rubber helplessly as he struggled life a fish in a net. His grin never fading however, as his brothers gleeful laughter now also filled the air.

"Okay please, no more, I can't take it"

Laughter still bubbled in your grin but papyrus didn't disagree when you helped unhook his sneaker from the mask and put it back on the pile, leaving it next to your sparkly sombrero you then picked up from the floor.

You kept the yellow boa though, you think you might buy that one.

"Yeah you're right hun, that's enough _horsing around"_

His smirk held more warmth then usual when he saw the happy flush across your cheeks.

You didn't have the strength to laugh again, giving his joke a weak, breathless giggle as you rubbed the slight tears out of your eyes, forgetful of the makeup surrounding them.

"Good, if you keep making me laugh people are going to think I'm not _stable"_

Finger guns were exchanged.

"UGHH, NEITHER OF YOU ARE AT ALL STABLE" Blue chided, but his smile was undeniable.

You decided it was in your best interest to leave the costume section for now, feeling Pap shortcut back to your shoulder as you went.

"You're right bro, it's a wonder you don't hay- _bale_ on us"

"THAT ONE WAS FORCED"

"Guess that makes me a one-trick pony" you swear the wink was audible, but the usual groan was absent.

"OF COURSE NOT DEAR BROTHER, YOUR BAD PUNS ARE MERELY _MASKING_ YOUR TRUE POTENTIAL"

"Oooh, that was a good one" you reached a finger above your shoulder, where Blue high-five it proudly, smirking to his grinning brother who raised his hands in a mock surrender.

His eyesight looked so much brighter then normal.

After a quick shuffle through the sewing supplies you found the thread you needed, as well as some more needles and smaller pins for silk work that you were excited to try with bitty clothes- the detail was a nightmare sometimes.

"Alright, that's all I needed, did you guys want to get anything?"

That caught their attention. The two shared a wondering look, wide eyed, before glancing back at you.

"...you mean we can pick something out?" The question was light, almost slow in its delivery but you just shrugged. It was a dollar store after all.

"Sure if you want, I don't mind. Did anything catch your eye?"

The response was instantaneous.

"OH! YES! I SAW SOMETHING I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE!" Blue raised his hand, waving it in urgency as his eyes sparkled at the prospect.

Papyrus acted nonchalant with a shrug, but agreed nonetheless.  
"Same here hun"

"Well, lead the way guys" but you barely took a step forward before Papyrus cut you off.

" _Actually_ honey, I'd like mine to be a surprise"

"Oh... uh, alright" his grin caught you off guard, but again you shrugged, raising a hand to give him a lift to the nearby shelf.

"I'll go with Blue to get his then and meet you back here in a bit?"  
Pap gave a thumbs up, but once again you were stopped mid-step.

"OH, a-actually human can mine be a surprise aswell?"

You sighed I'm defeat, looks like your on your own then. Raising another hand you gave Blue a lift aswell, now both brothers standing eye-level on the shelf.

"Ok new plan, since we're all being so _secretive,_ I'll meet you two at the register when you're done?" you teased, pointing down at the other end of the store.

"Sounds good to me" they both nodded, already making their way through the shelving.  
"DON'T WORRY HUMAN, WE SHALL BE VERY QUICK!" Blue reassured, waving as they weaved past the products and you waved back with your free hand before turning and making your way slowly down to the checkout. 

"Oh-" you turned back around, but the two were already gone.

"Pap PLEASE don't get that horse mask!" you called out, hoping they would hear you. You could faintly make out a chuckle further into the store, but no reassurances from either brother, which made you inwardly groan.

You don't think you could handle a teleporting, disembodied horse head following you around the apartment.

You made it to the register, the lone worker there giving you a look, no doubt upset about how loud you three have been but you bit down an apology. It looked like you were the only ones in the store anyway, and truthfully you couldn't bring yourself to apologise for something that made you so happy.

...or maybe that look was for the neon yellow boa still wrapped around your neck. You adverted your eyes as you quickly tugged it off and put it on her counter, feeling pretty silly about dressing up now you were by yourself.

Those two little skeletons really made a big change for you, didn't they? Going out to the park, laughing like a maniac in the middle of the shops... yelling at total strangers.  
  
  


You can't believe you yelled at a _total_ _stranger_.

If the worker wasn't there scanning in your items you could have face-planted right there on her front desk. Was that really the right move? You were lucky it didn't escalate any further, for all you knew that guy could have gotten violent and what then?

Sure he was rude, but it's always smarter the be the bigger person, _you_ _knew_ _that_.

Unfortunately, you also knew that look in Blue's face, the very same you were probably wearing at the time. It was just so sudden. You just felt so defensive, all those street smarts went out the window, and even now as you scolded yourself... you found it hard to completely regret.

"Is that all today?" the worker's polite voice brought you back out of your thoughts and you mindlessly nodded, reaching for your wallet.

-before furiously shaking your head  
"No wait, sorry, I still have things coming they'll just be a minute"

She sighed, making a point to tap loudly on the screen to backtrack your purchase.

"Sorry" you felt the need to repeat, sheepishly after your blunder.

"No problem ma'am" her voice lost that fake polite retail voice, she must be having a pretty long day.

You almost wanted to apologise again when the waiting seemed to stretch just a second too long, but true to your word Papyrus and Blue appeared at the end of the counter beside you.

"Alright hun, got 'em, now you gotta close your eyes"

They chose to roll instead,  
"Really?"

"What's the matter, don't you trust us?" their grins were teasing, verging on smug, and you didn't trust it _one bit_ _._

 _Y_ ou complied anyway. Bringing a hand over your eyes for good measure with a dramatically suffering sigh, you listened to the lady scan their items and bag them with your others.

"Hey, do ya think you can put those at the bottom for us? We don't want her peeking"

"OH! WE CAN PUT THAT BAG IN ANOTHER BAG, THAT WAY SHE CAN'T SEE THROUGH! Um, p-please, if you can worker-human?"

"Good thinking bro"

The lady just chuckled, more then happy to play along with their antics. The traitor.  
"Can do. Okay that'll be ten dollars total, cash or card?"

Assuming you can look now you paid the lady, taking your double layered bag with the fuzzy boa, statistically placed on top, tickling your fingers under the handle. Their grins haven't left, in fact have gotten all the more mischievous if that was even possible.

If you didn't know them better you might have felt uneasy.

So with both hands now full and smiles all around (no matter how slightly worrying), you figured you can finally accept to call it a day.

The two were pretty talkative on the way back, sitting just that little further out on your shoulder, laughing just that little bit louder, and that comfortable air and easy conversation followed you all the way back to your apartment.

Or at least outside the apartment, where a massive moving truck sat parked, as lazily close to the front door as it could get.

A handful of broad men, donned in identical logoed shirts shuffled back and forth with big boxes and furniture, and you gave a silent wince when you remembered the broken elevator.

Mrs Matron must have been directing them in, or at least wanting to feel involved as she pointed them around, but waved you as soon as she spotted your lingering figure. It took a bit of awkward, mistimed shuffling to get past the movers, but you eventually made your way over to the old lady.

"We getting a new neighbour Mrs Mayton?"

"Ah (y/n)! We sure are and I'm glad I ran into you dearie! I forgot to tell you before, there's a lovely lass moving in the apartment above you" She seemed excited, but you were less so. You were starting to get used to the lack of stomping on your ceiling, but you guess all good things had to come to an end. At least she sounds nice?

"She's new to the city and just around your age too! So I told her you could show her around a bit, you know have a nice girls-day out to make her feel welcome"

It sounded as simple as day when she said it, absolutely thrilled by the concept but you paled.

"y-you, wait what?"  
Your landlady was never shy of the odd subtle comment and critique, telling you about that 'lovely gentleman' that does her hair, or nails or bags her groceries every sunday. A real "youth is wasted on the young" type as she reminisces on all her younger years, cornering you with her stories when you go to do your laundry, but you never really minded that much.

A "girls-day out" with someone you didn't know, however, threw up all kinds of anxious alarm bells in your mind.

"But, I'm not sure if I'll have time, with work and everything-" she waved a hand to your excuses, half paying attention as she chided a particularly tired looking man about bumping a chair leg into the stairwell corner.

"Oh nonsense dear I'm sure you can find the time, just be sure to introduce yourself soon alright"

It wasn't a question, and you were left stuttering over your half-baked reasons blankly while she turned back out towards the doors. Giving you a clueless wave before noticing the two, rather lost looking bitties on your shoulders with a jolt.

"Oh that reminds me dear, I've had to put a few rat traps around the place so you better not let them run loose okay? Bye dearie"

Maybe it was a good thing you got all that angry yelling out of your system.

With a helpless groan you hung your head, only to be met with a reassuring, and honestly still confused, pat against your cheek. You appreciated it regardless.

With another sigh you made your way up the stairwell, trying not to get in the way of traffic, and ending up out of breath when you reached your door from your faster pace in your valiant effort to be less bothersome.

The boys were quick to make you turn around while they got their stuff out of the bag, with alot of rustling and effort of their part but we're quick to refuse any help. By the time you turned back around they were already gone, no doubt off to hide them someplace you wouldn't ever think to look.  
You were happy to wait for them on the lounge, shoes already off and longing plans for nothing but pyjamas and movies for the rest of the night.

 

 

You wonder if that bitty will come deliver your pizza again if you order one for dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again readers! 
> 
> This mini hiatus really wasn't planned I just got swamped with work and uni, so I'm real sorry for the long wait and hope you enjoy!
> 
> I had alot bigger plans for this chapter in all honestly, but when I got to writing it looks like some filler fluff is what I personally needed to write about  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> The next chapter is already in the works, big plot happenings guys, new characters and everything how exciting! 
> 
> And a big thank you for my beautiful fanart!! Im so flattered and I love them so much! You guys are the best <33
> 
> Next chapter hopefully out way sooner  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
